Learning to Live, Learning to Love
by ZaeraDourden
Summary: Ibiki Morino was a master at seeing the truth. Ko was a master at hiding it. Can Konoha's most lethal killer hide her painful history from her commander as well as herself? Will Ibiki find what he is looking for or discover something entirely unexpected?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! It's finally my turn to say: This is my first fan-fic, so please be patient! :) It's been a lot of fun exploring the life and thoughts of these characters. I hope I've done them justice. After writing over 40,000 words of this fic already, with only the epilogue left to write, it's a little strange to come back to the very opening scene. Still, I can tell my writing has already improved, and I'm encouraged by that fact. I've never completed something of this scale before, so it's been a learning experience.**

**Special thanks to Ariel-D for being my beta-reader. She is amazingly helpful and encouraging, not to mention awesome for being willing to beta when I know she's busy. Thank you so much! XD (She's an amazing writer, so check her stuff out!)  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoy reading this story of Ibiki Morino and my oringal character Ko as much as I have enjoyed writing it. For my fellow Ibiki fans out there, don't worry, he gets lots of screen time. ;)  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Zaera  
><strong>

**It is rated Mature for graphic violence, adult themes, and Anko's potty mouth. ^^**

**Naruto and associated characters, places and ideas do not belong to me. I'm simply another fan in love with the series.**

**Without further ado: Learning to Live, Learning to Love**

* * *

><p>A single droplet of blood slipped from the leafy forest canopy, attempting an escape to the dirt below. Unsuccessful, it met with the solitary form of an ANBU operative. The bead of blood left a trail down ANBU's stark mask and was lost in the shadows.<p>

The foreign ninja the fluid bled from had finally succeeded in leaving a mark on his foe.

The ANBU lifted a pale hand to her mask and wiped the offending mark from the surface. The blood glistened on her fingertips in the moonlight. Her eyes gazed out from behind her bone white mask, transfixed on the colour. The forest sounded dead, and she did not move again while the silence persisted.

The chatter of insects and the usual soft noises of the night slowly returned to the quiet forest. The Land of Fire's nocturnal habitants had either fled the area or hidden with the first signs of battle, but the danger came and went with nary a sound but the muffled cries of dying spies, strangled by the ribbons they had carelessly confused with the natural foliage.

The lifeless bodies of her enemies lay haphazardly amongst the branches above the ANBU. Her flawless technique gave a swift death to Konoha's foes. They had never stood a chance.

Finally shifting from her position, the ANBU lowered her hand and gently pulled up a tight black sleeve from her opposite arm, revealing her pale skin. A ribbon shot out from her hair and left five clean cuts across her upper forearm. The blood ran from the cuts on her skin, pooling amongst the tissue of hundreds of delicate scars. In truth, every one of her past foes had left a mark.

Another mission was complete.

The ANBU turned toward the ninja village from which she came, and started walking. Another mission completed only meant another mission was to be assigned. There was no need to rush towards another meeting with Death.

* * *

><p>Tsunade sat at her desk with her forehead resting against her hands. An enigma stood silently before her. If she had not known otherwise, Tsunade would have thought the ninja in front of her was dead. Not even her light breathing was noticeable. No sign; No slight quirk or unique posture to give anything away. There was no body language to read on the Panther. Perhaps the lack of anything personable was a sign in itself. ANBU's Panther truly was the perfect killer. For this reason, she was one of Konoha`s secret, sent out to do the bloodiest of tasks.<p>

So why, then, did Tsunade find herself in this situation? There was no way to agree to such a request without knowing anything about the woman before her.

The Hokage lowered her hands and fixed her eyes on the solitary ninja before her. "Why would such a highly regarded ninja such as yourself ask this?" she asked, hard voice unsuccessfully piercing the persona before her.

The Panther stood motionless, and the Hokage waited.

Getting no response, the Hokage sighed. "Sit," she said, motioning to a chair in front of her desk.

The ANBU did not move. The only tell tale sign that any life flowed through her veins came from the blood occasionally dripping off the tips of the ninja's fingers.

Had it been any other ninja, Tsunade would have already batted the woman`s head into the wall for such blatant insubordination. The Panther had her in a bind. The ANBU had never questioned an order before, and it made the Hokage extremely weary to push the icy woman until she understood the situation. Konoha did not want this woman as an enemy, so she would be patient for now.

Tsunade folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in her chair, her brows knitting together. "Fine. Tell me why you haven't attended to your injury." At this point Tsunade was hardly expecting an answer, so she was surprised when a soft voice answered her:

"It will scar."

Tsunade blinked. "If you had a medic help you, it could easily heal without any mark."

"It needs to scar."

"I'm not following." The corners of Tsunade's mouth twisted unpleasantly.

"I need the scar," the woman insisted, voice breaking from lack of use.

Pulling in a deep breath the Hokage leaned forward, eyes narrowing. She was really going to need a drink after this conversation. "Alright, fine. You seem adamant about that. So tell me, then, does this have anything to do with your request?" Tsunade saw nothing unusual about the woman - well, beyond her inability to seem like a living person - so the wound was the only lead she had to work with.

The ANBU twitched and looked down at her arm.

_Finally_, Tsunade thought, _shoulders relaxing a bit. I'm getting somewhere_.

Pulling up her sleeve, the ANBU revealed a series of thin slashes across her arm. The number of scars was uncountable, and they seemed to continue beyond the hem of the material. Her wrist was smeared with blood from the most recent additions. A pale hand gently ran across the wounds, but the ninja gave no reaction to any pain.

The Hokage had to hold back a shudder. "Why?" she demanded, her voice a harsh whisper.

"When they heal, I'm out of space" the ANBU replied simply, attention remaining on her bloodied arm.

Tsunade's fists met with the wooden surface of her desk, making the structure shudder with the impact. "Enough of this! If you want me to accept your resignation, then I want answers that make sense!"

Slowly, the ANBU turned her masked face to toward the Hokage, arms falling limp at her sides. "I killed for the first time when I was six. It was my first mission. That was two decades ago. This mission is my last." With a movement quicker than could be seen by human eyes, the Panther's mask was cut from its bindings and fell, shattering on the floor. "I'm done," the woman said, her voice barely audible.

For the first time, Tsunade saw the face of the village's most reliable tool. Pale skin was framed by thick, tied-up black hair. The skin, Tsunade noted, was marred in the same pattern as the woman's arm, forcing her to wonder if the faint scars covered the kunoichi's entire body. Even the multitude of the ANBU's scars was nothing compared to the expression she found herself caught inside. Dark, striking eyes met Tsunade's without wavering, but they were not angry or resentful as the older woman had expected. Instead they held years of barely contained pain and anguished fatigue beyond anything she had ever seen in the haunted eyes of a ninja.

Tsunade was forced from her thoughts, by a scroll thrust out in front her. She took the scroll from the scarred woman without a word.

"You have no reason to worry about my loyalties, Hokage-sama. I won't be leaving the village." With that, the former-panther wove her hand signs and disappeared, leaving the bewildered Hokage alone at her desk.

Tsunade massaged the bridge of her nose. "I know you've been watching, Morino. Get your ass over here and start talking."

* * *

><p>Ko dropped her gear on the empty coffee table in her living room. The room itself held little else beyond the small table and a few other pieces of unused furniture. Perhaps now that her duties as a ninja had been laid aside, she would be able to make her apartment into an actual home. She desperately wanted to be able to mingle and connect with the citizens of the city and create a life of her own. There had never been time for other people in her life, only gruelling training and blood filled missions.<p>

She had hardly spoken to anyone aside from the Hokage, her commander and a scattering of squad members. Even those conversations had been purely mission related. There had to be more in life than what she had experienced. Now that there were no obligations to bind her or dictate her life, she felt a bit uneasy. Even so, it was hardly enough to change her mind. The nightmare she had been living could finally be left behind.

Pulling a small scroll from her pocket, she gently placed it beside her belongings on the table. Then she placed her hands together and closed her eyes as her fingers deftly morphed from one sign to the next. She had worked on the jutsu for years, and knew it would be successful. When she completed it, no details of her missions would remain in her mind, and her chakra would be sealed. She would be a bloodstained weapon of Konoha no longer.

The final sign came together and without a moment of hesitation, the sealing words left her mouth.

* * *

><p>An ache in her back alerted Ko to her waking state. She groaned weakly, wondering how she had fallen asleep. Sunlight met her blurry eyes, and she rubbed them wearily. Her dark brows shot up when she realised she had fallen asleep between her couch and coffee table. Rather awkwardly too, she thought, rubbing at her back as she sat up. Ko had no recollection of what she was doing prior to falling asleep. She remembered talking with the Hokage, but about what, she could not recall. Absently running a hand through her long, matted hair, she searched for a lump. Her memories seemed a bit jumbled, so maybe she had hit her head. "Silly for a ninja", she muttered.<p>

Her hands abruptly stopped their search, when she came to that sudden realisation: she was a ninja. The simple knowledge that she had been a ninja her whole life struck her like one of the Tortoise's fists, because she found she did not hold a single memory of doing anything ninja related. How did she even know the ANBU ninja called Tortoise could throw a nasty punch? Wide-eyed, she jumped to her feet and searched the room frantically. There had to be a clue somewhere. It was a few very long moments before her eyes fell on a scroll sitting on the table in front of her. The sealed document felt familiar in her hands as she carefully lifted it from the surface. Her breathes became fast, and her stomach twisted in her gut. Breaking the wax seal, she found a short letter signed with her own name:

_The memories of your ninja life have been sealed along with your chakra._

_Live a life that will make you happy, and be at peace knowing that the first _

_painful chapter of your life has ended. The memories of the past will no_

_longer haunt you._

_~ Ko._

A sudden and incredible sensation of relief flooded her body. She sunk into her couch and laid her head against its soft surface. Still clutching the letter, she rested her hands against her face. Even though she had no memory of her missions over the last twenty years, she knew it was their absence that allowed her to feel lighter than she had in her entire life. The heavy burden had been lifted, and she could breathe again.

* * *

><p>People scurried off the street and huddled around corners. Crowds parted so fast it was as though an electric current had run through and caused them to jump aside. Children clutched onto trembling mothers and fathers. Only one man could cause such a terrifying reaction, especially when he was angry. No, not just angry. Ibiki Morino was beyond angry. He was frustrated and annoyed that the truth had eluded him for so many years. As the head of ANBU, and of Interrogations in Konoha, he was a master at seeing truths that others overlooked. He was supposed to be able to look right through the woven tapestry of lies that every ninja created about them. He had believed that the Panther was just another emotionless killer, likely brainwashed from an early age by parents obsessed with the success of their clan and the strength of their village. It would not have been the first time he had seen it happen. There had been countless men and women belonging to ANBU that had long since lost any emotional connection to the other people that inhabited Konoha. The Panther had never shown any sign of being different. In many ways, it was ideal for the horrific - and justly secretive - missions for which the ANBU were responsible.<p>

With no questions asked, no hesitations, the Panther did her job, and no one doubted her for a second – including him. Knowing what she was capable of accomplishing, he had often sent her out solo on the most dangerous of missions, with no doubt she would return successful. She had showed no adverse psychological or emotional changes. He had always attributed the scars to some event prior to his promotion as ANBU's commander. There were no records of such an injury, but the faded marks were far from recent. Apparently the fresher injuries were in less visible locations, such as under the woman's sleeves.

She had fooled them all. Whatever her reasons, she had hid herself, and he had been none the wiser.

It did not take long for Ibiki to find himself before the door of the Panther's apartment. This was one of the advantages to being the head of the Black Ops. There was very little that he did not know about Konoha, and what he didn't know, he could easily find out. This included the Panther's address. Bringing up a rough hand, he rapped his knuckles on the door before him.

The Panther had not returned to headquarters after speaking with the Hokage, and as there were no places the woman frequented, her home was the most probable place to find her. He wanted answers, and this was the best place to begin his search. Then again, he had already been made a fool by said woman. It would not surprise him to have it happen again.

To his satisfaction, he was not kept waiting long. The door swung open, and he found himself glaring into dark inquisitive eyes. The man had seen the faces of all his operatives, including the Panther's. Now, that very same woman seemed like a complete stranger. The blank expression he was accustomed to seeing was gone. In its place was a face of expressive cheerfulness and a gaze filled with burning curiosity. As he watched, the woman tipped her head to one side, eyes narrowing as she examined his intimidating, black-clad form. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when she motioned for him to wait. He almost lost his usual angry facade and nearly gaped when the women bit down on her fisted hand, face tight with concentration.

This was not the woman he knew. Certainly not the woman he thought he had known.

In an instant, her face lit up with recognition. "Morino-san!" she exclaimed, startling him with a beaming smile. "My apologies. It took a moment to place the face. Memories are a bit hard to sort through with so many missing pieces."

Missing memories? Was all the odd behaviour a result of a hit to the head? An unaccounted for jutsu? That could not be. He had asked Kakashi to secretly examine her with his sharigan after she had left the Hokage's complex. He had said nothing was out of the ordinary as far as enemy jutsus.

"I suppose you're here for a reason, Morino-san? Please come in!" The woman spun on a heel and bounded back into her home, her voice floating back behind her . "I'm not home very often, so I don't have much to offer, but I think I have some tea leaves somewhere . . ." Her voice became muffled as she disappeared behind the counter separating her kitchen and living room.

Ibiki was left standing in the doorway, arms folded crossly over his taunt chest. He did not think Tsunade was going to like the information he would be bringing back. He was lost in thought when the woman's voice caught his attention again. It seemed she was scolding him - him, Ibiki Morino.

"What are you still standing out there for? You're going to let a draft in. It's cold this time of year!"

Yes. She was scolding. _Unbelievable_.

"Not all of us have a big leather trench coat to keep us warm, you know," the woman finished, popping up from behind the counter with a severely dusty tin of tea.

Ibiki stalked into the house, kicking off his sandals and then booting the door closed behind him. He would play nice for now. Besides, no interrogating was going to be happening while he was outside. He found a lone arm chair in the living room and sat down, only to be rewarded with a magnificent cloud of dust. When was the last time someone had sat here? Had she ever even had a guest before? He silently watched as the woman blew dust out of an equally under-used tea kettle, filled it with water and placed it on a warming stove top. Coming back to the living room, she plopped herself down on the couch opposite her commander and tucked her legs under her chin, bare toes wiggling over the edge of the couch cushion.

"So, what can I do for you, Morino-san?"

"I want some answers," he replied bluntly.

"About...?" Ko raised an inquisitive brow.

Ibiki's eyes narrowed. "No games. You're my best ninja. Tell me what's going on."

"I'm not sure I can really answer that, Morino-san," she replied softly, gaze falling as she traced a finger over her scarred feet.

Ibiki leaned forward, teeth glued tightly together. "You of all people should understand the seriousness of this situation," he hissed, watching as the woman fiddled with her toes. He could feel frustration churning in his gut. This was not the type of situation even he was used to dealing with. The pieces of the puzzle he had were not making sense. In fact, it would take time before he was convinced they were even part of the same puzzle. She was his most reliable subordinate, and she was withholding information. It was beginning to feel a bit personal. _Great. That's very professional, _he wordlessly berated himself. If she decided to betray ANBU – to betray the village . . . "One way or another I will-" he started, only to be stopped yet again by a simple hand gesture.

"Morino-san," she said simply, with a shake of her head. Reaching a hand across the low table in front of her, she pushed a scroll toward the man.

The glowering man stood up, casting a long shadow across the room. Bending over, he snatched the scroll from the table with his leather covered hands. His long coat whipped about him as he turned away to open the scroll.

It was truly amazing how a few scratched out words could have such an enormous impact. No games. She could not have been more serious.

Slowly, he rolled up the scroll and returned it to the table. He would need to have someone confirm the memory loss, but if the letter was truthful, then he really had been wrong about her - so immensely wrong. How could he have possibly missed it?

Looking back to the woman, he was met with a dour expression.

"It must have been dreadful if I wanted to forget it," she said, before he could ask. "Beyond what's in the scroll, I don't know how much I can tell you. Besides a few people, I don't remember anything about being a ninja." She dropped her forehead to her knees, blocking out his visual confrontation.

Ibiki looked at the curled up woman and considered his options. The situation had taken a rather unfortunate turn, but as a master of interrogation, he knew that a lot could still be learnt. Glancing around the virtually empty room, he concluded that the answers would certainly have to come from within her. Even if she could not directly reveal the information, he could still find the root of the cause. If her personality remained whole, then he had no doubt he would get his answers. He would just have to take the time to get to know the woman. His attention was drawn back to the woman when the kettle began to whistle causing her to leap from the couch. Chakra sealed or not, he saw she was still incredibly graceful.

"Well, at least I can make us some tea," she exclaimed with a laugh, gloomy look cast aside.

Ibiki gave her a puzzled expression. "At least?" Wait, the Panther laughs?

"Well, all I have in the cupboards are nutrition bars. Never really had the time to learn how to cook."

"If you're no longer taking missions, what do you plan on doing?" Ibiki asked. He wasn't sure she could even function with no . . . civilian skills. He saw her shrug as she dumped some tea leaves into a tea pot and reach for the kettle. He seriously hoped she had cleaned the dust out of the pot as well.

She shrugged, not answering. "There should be some cups in the cupboard,?" she said instead, apparently not sure if there were or not. She motioned towards a cupboard behind her. Was she asking him to do the searching?

A little annoyed by her casual and presumptuous behaviour, he still found himself moving into the kitchen. Opening the cupboards, he found boxes full of nutrition bars. "You were serious?" he muttered, rummaging behind the packages. Finally, he found a couple of tea cups shoved in the back. Did the woman even live in her apartment? He had a brief image of the ninja sleeping standing up in the ANBU headquarters flash through his mind. Maybe not then. "You don't seem to remember me well enough to be afraid of me," he stated with a frown, putting the cups down by the tea pot and closing the cupboards. Not that she had ever shown fear before, but now the circumstances were different.

Ko set the recently emptied kettle down and turned toward him, leaning up against the stove. "Why should I be afraid of you? I have more memories of you than anyone else I know."

"If I'm not mistaken, you have very few acquaintances, so you can't possibly base your opinion on that," Ibiki countered.

"I guess you're right, but I'm still not scared of you," she said with a defiant glint in her eyes.

"Hrmph. So you feel secure around a powerful ninja, even with your chakra sealed?" he queried. _I should add, 'notably sadistic' to that,_ he thought with a smirk.

"Having my chakra sealed doesn't change who _you_ are," she stated. "I just know that I can trust you. I remember that much." She picked up the tea pot and cups and headed back into the living room, having none of his posing.

Ibiki followed her, shaking his head at her absurd reasoning. Everyone was afraid of him. With her chakra sealed and no ability to protect herself, she should be at least a little bit intimidated by him. After all, it was part of his job to scare people. Sometimes he could get information out of people with a single look - no words, no threats, and just one pant-wetting glare. Since the death of the Third, he had even upped the ante of his fearsome persona, so any civilian and most ninja would have to be afraid. Seating himself back in the dusty armchair, he questioned the woman again, "What are you going to do now? You never answered me."

Ko was silent as she poured the tea and handed the man a cup. She took the remaining cup and cradled it in her hands as she walked passed him to stand by the front windows. "I've lived in Konoha my entire life, but I know very little about the people who live here. I don't want this city to only be where I live. I want it to be my home." She lifted a hand and gently placed her fingers on the dusty pane.

He sat silent, hoping she would continue, but he was to be disappointed. Her mind seemed to have wandered out to the city below her windows, her expression full of longing. Weighing his odds, he decided he was unlikely to get any more information out of her today. The last thing he wanted was to outstay his welcome and have her close herself off. He looked down at his tea sceptically, but drank it anyway - probably against his better judgement. Fortunately, the tea only tasted a bit dusty. It could have been worse.

Rising from his seat, Ibiki set the cup down and moved to retrieve his sandals by the door. "I'll let you be for today, but I'll be back to check up on you soon. Eventually I'll be bringing you to the hospital. There are a few tests I need them to run." With a nod in farewell, he let himself out before the woman could voice the words forming on her lips. He needed to report the turn of events to Tsunade. For his sake, he hoped she had not dipped into her sake yet. He was not about to give up, but the loss of the Panther would be a major blow to Konoha.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Please return for chapter 2!

Also, reviews, thoughts, comments: it's all welcome! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Ibiki found Ko on top of the Hokage's monument. She sat on the railing with her bare feet kicking lightly in the open air. A bag of fruit sat beside her sandals on the concrete ground behind her. Her eyes were half closed while she hummed tunelessly, enjoying the breeze such a height provided.

Ibiki stalked up to the woman and gazed out over Konoha. He settled against the railing with his arms crossed loosely and waited for his presence to be noticed. The temperature was hinting at summer, and it was comfortable standing in the warm sun. The bright morning sunshine lit up the mismatch of houses and shops below, the rays flashing off of windows and metal facing. It was unusual for him to be enjoying such a view, especially at that time of the morning. Normally he would already be burrowed in his work, not to emerge until late into the evening. _This is work,_ he reminded himself.

"Have you had breakfast?" the woman asked after a few minutes.

Ibiki turned and was caught by her unassuming gaze. He did not know the best approach to take with the woman, but her easygoing smile set him at ease. "I haven't eaten, no," he replied. Was there a difference between interrogation and simply 'getting to know someone'?

"I brought some nutrition bars, so help yourself," Ko said while she grabbed onto the railing with one hand and leaned backward to grab the brown bag with her other. Righting herself on the metal bar, she offered the bag to Ibiki after grabbing a wrapped bar for herself. "The view is great up here!" she said blissfully, taking a bite of the high energy bar.

Ibiki hesitantly pulled a bar from the bag. He didn't know what to think about ninja rations for breakfast – inside the village. "How have you been feeling?" he inquired.

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed, waving her arms cheerfully.

"Careful or you'll fall," he warned, biting into his chewy bar and cringing at the sweetness of the brand.

"I guess I shouldn't tell you I was walking on the guard rails earlier, then," she replied with a playfully grin.

Ibiki balked. "Are you stupid?" he barked. "You'd die if you fell from this height!"

Ko shrugged sheepishly. "I know, but I felt like I was on top of the world! Besides, there could be worse ways to die. The fall would be quite the rush."

"Sure, until you hit the bottom."

"I didn't say I _wanted_ to fall," Ko emphasised, "and I have good balance, so I wouldn't anyway."

"You should still value your safety a bit more. Some of us work hard and put our lives on the line in order to keep you safe. We don't want you dying as a result of your own carelessness," Ibiki scolded, returning to his sickening breakfast.

"Sorry. I didn't think about it that way," Ko replied, her face twisted in thought. "I'll be more careful in the future."

"Make sure you do. You wouldn't want to waste the chance you've given yourself either," Ibiki said sternly. "If I understand your message correctly, that was the whole point of sealing off your memories."

Ko nodded, examining the freshly scabbed wounds on her forearm. "So, do you have more questions for me today?" Ko asked lightly, trying to discard the darkening mood. "I assume that's why you came to find me."

"Not really," Ibiki replied.

"I thought you wanted answers?"

"Correct. I plan on getting to know you," Ibiki stated, "so you won't be getting rid of me any time soon."

"I doubt I'm very interesting," Ko scoffed. "I don't know what you'll learn by simply spending time with me."

"We'll find out, won't we," ?" Ibiki responded with a smirk. "You've already proven to be a daredevil. Then again, you do seem comfortable around one of Konoha's most feared men, so maybe I shouldn't be surprised."

Ko laughed. "I could use a friend. Maybe you'll be able to teach me something new about myself.," she conceded.

_Hmph._ "Hopefully you won't get tired of your new 'friend' then," he said with a sceptical smile. "I'll be the type that keeps coming back." _Again and again, until I fix this mess._

* * *

><p>Ibiki stomped down the street, rodents and children fleeing behind him. It was a beautiful morning, but he hardly took any notice. The woman had finally left her home again, and he needed to trail her. He had ANBU following his target, so she should have been easy to find. Unfortunately, it was near impossible to find anyone in the bustling morning market.<p>

"Morino-san!" a cheery voice called from beside a nearby fruit stall.

_Dammit_.

"I thought someone like you would be busy at work this time of the morning," said the very woman he had been looking for.

_I am at work_, he thought irritably. Today he was really beginning to hate it.

"I thought I'd go shopping. All I had was my ninja uniform, so I needed to buy some new clothes," Koshe said with a grin. "This is quite a change, right?"

It really was quite a change. Instead of her black and white ANBU uniform, she wore a colourful floral sundress under a delicate knitted sweater, with dainty pink sandals on her feet. Her hair was half tied up with a multitude of curling fabric streamers falling around her shoulders. Even without the chakra to utilise them as weapons, it seemed she still had a liking for her ribbons. He saw her looking at him expectantly, but didn't know what he was supposed to say. There was a reason he didn't get along with most people, and his domineering persona often had little to do with it. He seriously wished he could be back in his interrogation rooms.

Ko continued talking after a moment, not really put out by his lack of enthusiasm. "I had no idea what to buy, so the shop keeper picked some things out for me. I've never worn a dress before. It's a little drafty..."

_'Drafty.' Right. The practical ninja prevails._ Ibiki had met a lot of strange people, but Ko was something else. He thought the exposure of her scar covered flesh might have been of greater concern than a draft, especially if she was planning on blending in with the civilian population.

"What are you shopping for Morino-san?" She asked him, apparently unconcerned by his analysing gaze.

"Breakfast," he said quickly. He had warned her he would be checking up on her, but he doubted it was wise to tell her he had been planning on stalking her all day.

"Hmm? You mustn't have been able to decide what to eat. I was watching you wander around for quite some time," she said, tipping her head up to get a better look at him.

"I was..." he began through a clenched jaw. He must have been really distracted not to notice. Was she really that observant, even without her chakra? She was stealthy without even trying! Perhaps such skills had nothing to do with specific memories – or maybe it was just the irritating crowd. "I was hoping to find you. I did say I'd check in," he decided to say. A bit of honesty could make for a strong lie.

Her brows furrowed. "So, you weren't looking for breakfast? You were looking for me?"

Ibiki just grunted in agreement. He noticed that some of the crowd around him was starting to give him suspicious looks and muttering amongst themselves. He was glad to see his reputation still held with the rest of the population, but did they really think he would be following a woman around without a perfectly good reason? He was not some pervert; he was just doing his job. _That dumb-skull Anko must be getting me,_ he thought bitterly. _I'm jumping to ridiculous conclusions._ It was perfectly normal for people to be suspicious of two visibly mutilated people. That was the most likely reason. He glared at the crowded, and they turned away quickly. _Idiots_. "Have you eaten?" he asked her abruptly.

"Ah, no..."

"Good. Come on," he said, dragging her by the arm and leading her down the street. He wanted to get them out of the crowd.

The interrogator should have known that taking the woman into a restaurant would fail to draw any less attention. It seemed as though being seen anywhere with her with stirring up trouble. Scars were nothing new in a ninja city, so maybe Ibiki had neglected to consider the fact that even with her scars she was really quite attractive. Actually, he had been trying to forget about it, but the highly flattering cut of her dress only made her nice figure that much more apparent. Out of her ANBU clothes and out of a professional setting - which he reminded himself _he_ was still in -she was really quite eye-catching. Then again, he might be the only one to share that opinion. After all, he did sport a few of his own unsightly scars. Whatever the reason, he was getting a lot more attention with her here than he would have by himself. They were a rather unusual pair. He could almost hear the rumour mill starting up. In fact, he could hear it, and said rumour mill had better shut his trap before Ibiki lost his temper. That would be another wonderful item on his list of juvenile level screw-ups for the day.

Truthfully, the easy blunders he had been making all morning were nagging on his mind quite persistently. Perhaps he needed to take a step back and let one of the other interrogators take over, but he was adamant. Ibiki knew that Tsunade's orders to 'look into the situation' were not the only reason he had decided to see this through himself. His damaged pride would never let him stop until he solved this woman-shaped puzzle , and that was not taking into account his ardent curiosity. He had to find out what made the woman tick, or would, if the chakra-disabled woman was not the end of him first.

Gossip was fine and dandy, not to mention integral to his job – it was very useful when building up the terrifying persona necessary for his career – but that is where its use ended. The last thing he wanted was to listen to fabrications of his (non-existent) love life - or worse. _Thanks lady. Thanks a lot._

It was time to get his head in the game and end this as soon as possible.

Ibiki glowered as a server finally worked up the courage to approach their table.

"Can I get you som-ome coff-fee?" the trembling server stuttered out.

_That's better!_ "Make it quick," the man snarled.

"Ri-right away, sir!" the waiter yelped as he dropped some menus on the table and scurried away. Too bad it had not been Mr. Rumour Mill. He would have liked to see him squirm. _Sure, talk about me from a distance, but don't come close enough to bring me my coffee_, he thought angrily. _Bastard_.

Ibiki's attention returned to the woman, who was curiously flipping through the menu, browsing the listings. Her excited chattering about the market had ended when they had entered the building. She seemed far too preoccupied with the place to continue her enchanting tale about the elderly apple seller. He found her fascination somewhat baffling. It was far from an interesting place. It just happened to be the closet eating establishment he could find.

"Have you never been to a restaurant before, Ko-san?" Ibiki asked when the woman started poking at the salt and pepper shakers. "Ko-san?"

The woman looked at him with wide eyes. "Ko-san?"

"If my memory serves me correctly, it is your name," Ibiki nodded.

"I don't think you've ever called me that before," she said slowly. "I guess it's because we never spoke outside of work. You used my codename there, right?"

She was right. It was unusual for him to call the former ANBU anything other than Panther, but that was not who she was right now. "No, I don't suppose I have. However, that's who you've chosen to be, so that's what you'll be called now," he told her. "You'll have to get used to it."

"Mmm," she agreed, looking pensive, but not at all displeased. Eventually, Ko picked up a menu and disappeared behind it. "I hardly know what any of this is! What should I pick?" Her eyes poked over the top of the laminated papers. He almost chuckled upon seeing how troubled she looked over such a mundane predicament.

Ibiki opened his own menu and glanced over the contents. He supposed he should recommend something decent for what he now assumed to be her first contact with real food. _Although, this could have been the perfect opportunity for a few laughs_, he thought, looking over the hot and spicy section of the menu. Luckily for Ko, he was not quite the sadist he made himself out to be. Not quite anyway. Turning his menu around so that she could see, he pointed to a selection. "Ramen. Why don't you start with something simple? Everyone likes ramen."

"Is that what you're going to eat?" she asked him, laying her menu down.

"...not likely. I, uh, don't like it," he snorted, realising his error. There was no way he was going to eat those salty noodles.

Ko burst out laughing, surprising the man. It sounded like chimes to his hardened ears. It was not the sort of noise he usually heard in his interrogations - crazy cackling yes, but nothing this pure. Of course, it was debatable if this could be considered an interrogation anymore. It was starting to feel more like domesticating a feral child, or maybe some nightmarish version of a date.

"I'm so sorry!" she managed between outbursts. "I don't know why it's so funny!" She wiped her running eyes with the back of her hand., "It feels like I haven't laughed in . . . forever."

Ibiki sighed, choosing to ignore her outburst. "Most people like ramen. I just don't like that much salt. I tend to eat simply."

Ko finally managed to get a last fit of giggles under control. She hummed thoughtfully while eyeing the menu again as the waiter timidly approached with their coffee.

"Can I take your-"

"We'd like two of this, please," Ko said eagerly, pointing to something on her menu, making sure it was out of Ibiki's line of sight.

"Right away!" the young man said with a nod, visibly relieved as he left the table.

Ibiki reached for his coffee and took a sip. "So what did you order us?" he asked the woman, almost more amused than annoyed at her spontaneous actions. No one had ever taken the liberty of ordering his food before.

"It's a surprise!" she declared with a playful grin, sniffing at her own coffee. "What is this?"

"It's a surprise," he retorted, in a mocking tone. _Yes_, he thought, _you're full of surprises. That's for sure_. He was unable to hold back a small smile tugging at his lips as Ko's face contorted upon tasting the coffee. Maybe he was a sadist after all.

"This is vulgar!" she hissed.

"No, it's heaven in a cup," he replied, enjoying another caffeinated mouthful. It had become a staple part of his diet the last few years.

"If you think this is what heaven tastes like, than I bet those noodles would have been amazing," Ko said sourly.

While waiting for their food, the two sat in comfortable silence. Ko played with a ribbon in her hair, and was content to watch the other patrons interact. Ibiki relaxed in his chair, wondering how long it had been since he had been out for breakfast with someone - certainly not recently. He hated to admit it, but he found he did not regret having a bit a company. It was strangely refreshing to talk with someone who did not see him as a walking torture device, even if she was a little unusual. Even Anko, who had no real fear of him, saw him as his job, not as a person. He had never thought he would get tired of watching everyone shake in their boots when he entered a room_. I suppose even I'm human_, he thought wryly, though he knew many people would contest that fact.

Ibiki had neglected to eat again that morning, so he could honestly say he was hungry when two hot plates of rice and steamed vegetables appeared on their table. The waiter was already half way back to the kitchen before the ninja could comment.

"You said you like things simple. Is this alright?" Ko asked, picking up her chop sticks.

"Just fine," Ibiki muttered, happy to have something edible in front of him.

Ko granted him a warm smile, but her expression soon fell as she looked at her plate.

Holding back a sigh, Ibiki lowered the delicious looking piece of broccoli he was about to eat. "What?"

"My mother used to cook this for me before she died. It's been a long time, and I hardly ever saw her, but the smell brought back memories," she smiled again, but it was strained and apologetic. "Sorry. I'm just being nostalgic." She shook her head and dug into her plate.

For someone with hardly any social contact, this account hardly seemed to be 'nothing to worry about'. Then again, she probably didn't think her former commander would be concerned with her childhood. That was where she was wrong. He was very interested. More likely than not, it was the first clue he needed, and that was _professionally_ interesting.

Ibiki wondered if he would get to see her bright smile again that day.

* * *

><p>Over the last few weeks, Ko had fallen into a comfortable habit of wandering through the morning market. Every day, she strove to find something new and delicious to eat for breakfast. On occasion she had even found something new and entirely not tasty. The elderly apple seller was always willing to recommend something new for the woman to sample, knowing the market very well from years of selling his produce. She had become acquainted with the man, and made sure to stop by for a chat with him every day.<p>

On occasion, Ko would also come across her former comrades, but the conversations were always short. The ninja had hardly known the woman before her abrupt resignation, and now there was nothing to talk about beyond basic pleasantries. Gai-san was friendly and treated her to lunch once, but even the enthusiastic jounin ran out of things to talk about with a quiet woman who had no memories worth mentioning beyond what she had eaten for breakfast. The civilian population was friendly enough, but she knew little about their actual lifestyle, and they were too busy with their own business to be concerned with hers. She also had a sneaking suspicion they were bothered by her heavily abused skin. Well, it was a less than subtle suspicion. Some were quite obvious with their open stares and loud whispers.

For Ko, the best days were always the days when Morino-san forgot to eat breakfast. This seemed to be a fairly common occurrence, because Ko found him stalking through the morning market more often than not. She would seek him out, and then they would wander the market together, eating their acquired meal.

Morino-san was different. He was always willing to listen to whatever new experience or revelations she wanted to share. Ko knew that his interest in her came from his desire for answers about her ninja life. She really didn't did not know how talking with her could possibly give him any answers about events she had forgotten, but she didn't did not care, because he listened to everything. When she declared her utter disgust at pineapples, he mumbled his agreement. When she had discovered the ingenuity called the skort, he did not yell at her for laughing when he thought she had flashed him. It was pretty amusing to see the tough man turn red, even if embarrassing him had not been her intent. Even after a few weeks, he continued to have patience with her endless curiosity and, every once in a rare while, would smile at something she said or did.

Today Ko had yet to encounter the man, but it was still early, so she had hope. Her breakfast was a few sticks of dango, which she deemed tasty, even if a little too sweet. She had found a bench by the dango stand to perch on while she munched on the rice treats, content to eat while watching the passing shoppers.

Her solitude was broken by a swaggering individual approaching from around the dango stand. "Well, if it isn't Morino's pet project," a woman said, leaning up beside her. "At least you have good taste in food, unlike that idiot."

"Anko-san," Ko said, giving a startled smile to the purple-haired kunoichi beside her, "It's been a long time."

Anko ripped the dango off a skewer with her teeth and eyed Ko as she chewed. "Woooow. That's the most you've ever said to me," Anko stated with a sneer. "Normally you just ignore me. Guess you really did mess yourself up."

"Sorry Anko-san. I don't really remember..." she muttered. Ko turned pink, and poked at her dango., "Uuh... you like dango?"

"Hell yes!" Anko grinned. "I think I could live on this stuff. They give me a discount because I'm their best customer." Anko leaned over and poked Ko in the temple with a stick, earning a squeak that made her bark in laughter. "So you really did dump your memories, huh? You're not acting like a total stiff anymore."

Ko shrugged, digging a foot in the dirt. "Not everything. Just missions. Ninja stuff. I still remember people. Mostly."

"I can't say I'm really torn up about you resigning. It's always pissed me off that Morino gave you the missions with the all the action. Now I can finally get in on it!" Anko cheered, pumping her fistful of dango skyward. "Anyway, I don't see why the boss can't just leave you alone. If you want to run away from us, that's your choice. He should just piss off and deal with it. It's not like the rest of us can't pick up the slack."

Ko was having a hard timing telling if Morino-san's second in command was trying to be nice or trying to pick a fight. What she did know, was that the woman was awfully loud. "I don't really mind him, Anko-san. I enjoy the company," Ko said softy, earning a disbelieving look. "Besides, Morino-san is the only person I really know, and he's patient with me."

"Seriously, woman? The only time I've ever seen that man patient is when he's scaring the shit out of a guy tied to an iron chair. ," Anko gave another loud laugh. "You really are a piece of work." Anko shook her head as she shoved the rest of her dango into her mouth. Ko had not seen her eat the other sticks, and wondered if Anko could breathe the stuff. "Still," Anko eyed her with a mischievous grin, "I can see why he keeps you to himself. You're pretty hot, especially with all those wild scars. I tell him all the time he'd have it made if he found a woman with more scars than him!"

Ko's skin flushed completely red.

"Cute." Anko grinned wickedly.

"Anko-san!" the flustered woman sputtered. "I'm sure that's hardly the case! It's just because he wants information."

"Hell, I'm just teasing. Haven't gained a sense of humour I see. Honestly though, even I don't know what that man's thinking, and I'm his best interrogator," Anko scoffed. "Still, you better keep an eye out. I wouldn't trust anyone who knows so many ways to make a grown man cry."

"What about you, Anko-san?" Ko mumbled. She had already figured out why she must have avoided the kunoichi in the past. The woman was exhausting.

"Touché! It's a shame, but I've gotta go. If Morino sees me, I'll be scrubbing prison cells for a week. Catch you later," Anko called, up on a nearby rooftop and gone before Ko could see her move.

Ko leaned back on the bench, and stuck the rest of her dango in her mouth, stick and all. She looked up at the sky and let out a slow sigh.

"Aren't you going to choke eating like that?" came a low voice, she immediately knew as Ibiki Morino's.

Ko straightened up, greeting the man, "Mrwuro-rom!" Nearly choking on the dango stick, Ko pulled it out and banged on her chest until she was able to swallow the rice pastry. She gasped for a breath, eyes running. "Morino-san, good morning!"

Ibiki raised an eyebrow, but didn't did not comment. "Was that Anko just now? She'd better not have been skipping out on work to stuff her face with dango again." He shook his head. "And she wonders why I give her the crap missions."

Ko bit back a smile. Anko was predictable with her eating habits at least.

"I need you to come with me to see Tsunade-sama at the hospital today. We need to confirm your memories are actually gone, for security reasons amongst others. I'm having Inoichi search for any jutsu lingering in your mind. I wanted to wait and see if you encountered any further changes, but the Hokage's getting impatient."

"Tsunade-sama's angry with me, isn't she? Angry for leaving my job," Ko asked, with a sigh. _I hope she doesn't want to make me come back, _she thought.

"Perhaps. It's tough on any Kage to lose one of their best ninja so suddenly," he said.

Ko looked at her feet. Her fists clenched in her lap. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I've let you down."

Ibiki latched his hands under her arms and pulled her to her feet. "Whether the Hokage and I are happy or not doesn't matter. There's little you can do about it now, so there's no sense apologising. Besides, something tells me the guilt you're feeling now wouldn't have stopped you before. I'm still trying to figure out why."

"Will you find out today?"

"Not likely. If we find a barrier of some sort then we know there is something locked away. That's all we're looking for today. Besides, depending on your emotional state when you cast the jutsu, it could be dangerous to everyone involved to unleash all of your memories – if we were to find them."

"I don't know if I want them back," Ko muttered. She hung her head, unable to meet his gaze. Morino-san was the only person even close to being her friend, and it frustrated her to know she was causing him so many problems. Maybe she had felt differently in the past, when she had known him only as a commander, but now she valued the man's company and did not want him to think poorly of her. She brushed past him and begain walking in the direction of the hospital, but was jerked to a stop by a large hand on her shoulder.

"Ko-san," Ibiki said, sternly behind her. "I'm partially to blame for your situation. I find not knowing why aggravating, but I'm not angry with you. You've been open with me, so I'm willing to trust you." His warm, gloved hand left her shoulder. "Let's not keep the Hokage waiting."

Her breath hitched as she watched Ibiki stalk down the road in his usual glowering fashion. She doubted his face would have given away any emotion, but his hand had felt delightfully reassuring on her shoulder. Whatever their relationship in ANBU had been, she could tell from his reactions that he treated her differently than before. Her actions and words always seemed to be new to him, and it made her wonder what type of person she had been as a ninja. The marks on her body were the only physical reminder of her past. They felt significant, and seeing them calmed her nerves.

Ko ran to catch up with Ibiki, the colourful ribbons in her hair streaming out behind her. She fell in stride beside him. "So, are you going to hand me over to the mind probers?"

"You're not a criminal. I'm not 'handing you over' to anyone, but you are correct. We're meeting with someone from the Intelligence Division," he replied gruffly.

"I see," she said teasingly, tapping a finger against her chin lightly. "So, perhaps Anko was right."

"Now what's that woman been spreading around?" Ibiki barked out, causing passersby to jump and making Ko laugh.

"You make her sound like a disease."

"She is – the gossiping kind," Ibiki huffed. "What did she say?"

"Oh, just that you were keeping me to yourself," she said casually. Not that she believed it for a moment, but it was hard to pass up an opportunity to throw the man off balance.

"Anko is a dango snarfing buffoon," Ibiki scoffed.

"She does seem to like that stuff. It's good, but a little too sweet for breakfast," Ko said, before pausing both in speech and in step.

Ibiki stopped beside her. "There was something else?"

Ko nodded. "She wasn't sure why you weren't leaving me alone. It was my choice to resign, so she feels it's none of anyone else's business," she explained, tugging at a ribbon. She thought that perhaps Ibiki could help her in ways that people like Anko did not expect. Maybe he could see something important in her that Ko did not see in herself. He said he trusted her. This apparent faith drove Ko to want to co-operate with him. If that was his plan, it was working, but she did not think that was the case. Though she was wary of learning about her past, she also wanted to help the man who was helping her. Ko did not want to disappoint Ibiki again, but she had a feeling that such a thing would happen if her memories were brought back.

His shoulders tensed. "Anko should know I'm just trying to do my job."

"That's what I told her. I'm not sure she really sees it that way," she replied with shrug.

Ibiki looked at her thoughtfully. "How do you see it?" he asked carefully.

Ko stared up at him. Contrary to what Anko seemed to believe, Ibiki's actions showed he cared a great deal about the welfare of his ANBU if he was willing to deal so personally with one who had abandoned her post. It was doubtful many other interrogators would have taken the time to conduct their investigation in such a gentle manner. She knew Anko would not have. An answer slipped from her lips before she could reconsider it. "I enjoy your company," she said.

"...I see," Ibiki replied simply, before turning and continuing toward the hospital.

Left blinking in the street, Ko hurried once again to catch up with the man. He was starting to be as much of a puzzle to her, as she was to him. It was exciting to learn about another person. She hoped there would be a chance to learn more in the coming days. Whatever happened, she wanted to spend time with the man for as long as possible.

* * *

><p>Inoichi Yamanaka was confident the probing would not be dangerous to Ko's mind. The Intelligence ninja was under strict instruction from Ibiki to survey only, and not attack any barriers or protective jutsus he might come across. At this point, they only wanted to know if Ko had previously constructed anything in her mind. The Hokage had called it a cerebral scouting mission. The Intelligence Head approached Ko and looked at her solemnly. "This will be easier on us both if you relax, Ko-san," Inoichi said.<p>

Ibiki watched the woman nod as she took deep breath, before clenching her fists in her lap. "That's not relaxing, Ko-san," Ibiki said from his watchful spot by the door.

Ko apologised, looking at the other three occupants of the small examining room. She took another slow breath, obviously trying to calm her nerves.

"I'm only going in for a quick look," Inoichi assured her. "You're not in any danger."

"It's not that I don't trust you," Ko replied, shaking her head, "but I have a really bad feeling about this. I don't know if I'm just anxious, or whether there's something in my head I'm almost remembering." Her face creased with worry as she spoke to Inoichi. "What if you're in danger?"

"Then I'll tread softly. I've been doing this for a long time, and I'd like to think I'm pretty good at it," Inoichi said casually, not the least bit concerned.

"Sorry," Ko laughed nervously. "I didn't mean to doubt your abilities."

Inoichi laughed and winked at her, "Don't sweat it, kid. I wish I dealt with people like you more often. Normally my 'patients' try and bite me." He knelt down in front of the younger woman, and asked, "Ready?"

"I guess so," Ko sighed, eyes darting to Ibiki briefly.

The black clad man saw the fear clearly written on her face, and felt a wave of his own anxiety sweep across his mind. Tsunade's temper was far from the reason Ibiki had put this off for so long. "Remember, just a quick survey, Inoichi," Ibiki stressed, eyes never leaving the pallid woman.

"Kami, don't you start too, Ibiki," Inoichi said in exasperation. "You're going to start sounding like Ino."

"Inoichi!" Ibiki barked.

Ko looked between the two men, "Wwha...?"

"Enough!" Tsunade hollered, patience evaporating. "Let's just get this done!" One of her hands massaged a temple while she glared at the men.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," the two men replied automatically.

Ibiki glared at Inoichi coldly, wondering when he had become so touchy. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Ibiki sighed inwardly. He knew whatever Ko had done would not be difficult for Inoichi to handle. The ninja was the best at what he did. He stalked over to Ko's chair and stood behind it. He saw the woman's body was rigid with tension, and knew it would make things difficult if she was unable to relax. They had to keep her awake as a precaution, just in case something went wrong. That generally was not a concern when working with captives, but they wanted the woman's mind functioning when Inoichi was done. Gently, Ibiki rested his hands on her shoulders. He was confident she trusted him, so he assumed the contact would help. "It will be fine," he said, feeling her muscles relax under his warm palms.

Ko nodded. "Thank you, Morino-san," she said softly. "Please go ahead, Inoichi-san. Sorry for the delay."

Inoichi reached his hands up to her face and rested his fingertips on her temples. The room was silent as he entered her mind and began his search.

Ibiki's hands tightened on Ko's shoulders when he felt her shudder.

"Inoichi?" It was Tsunade who asked, not missing the subtle movements of either Ko or Ibiki.

"I haven't come across anything strange yet, but I can't help feeling the kid's right - there's something here."

"Any idea what it is?" the Hokage prodded, sharp eyes darting between Ko and Inoichi.

"Hard to say. There are no obvious barriers. It must be really subtle..._shit_!" Inoichi tore his hands from the woman's head as she let out a broken cry. The Intelligence ninja grabbed his head.

Ko crumpled, but Ibiki caught her in his arms before she could fall, cradling her and kneeling on the floor. He felt her fingers dig into the front of his chest, grabbing at the knitted fabric of his black sweater. Her body shook in his arms, and he wished in that moment he knew something about medical jutsu. "Tsunade-sama?" Ibiki beckoned, drawing the Hokage's attention from Inoichi, who was hanging over a puddle of bile and assuring her he was fine.

"Emotional backlash," Inoichi muttered. "Nothing serious."

Tsunade nodded and quickly moved to kneel beside Ibiki. She put out a hand to check the woman's pulse, only to have the semi-conscious woman violently pull away.

Ko shrunk away from the sudden contact and buried herself further into Ibiki's secure hold. Her skin was flushed and damp. Her breathing came in quick, shallow rasps.

"She seems to be in emotional shock. There's no physical danger, but I'm concerned about her mental condition," Tsunade said, looking to Inoichi. "Are you well enough to explain?"

"Ya. I just got a dose of what she's feeling right now. It's not pretty," Inoichi sighed, wiping his face. "The barrier didn't seem very advanced, but it was well hidden. She must have been layering it in her mind for a long time before making it active. From what I felt, I have no doubt there's some powerful memories locked up in there."

"Would you be able break the barrier?" Tsunade asked.

"I wouldn't recommend it anytime soon," the blond ninja replied, shaking his head. "Not until she's mentally strong enough to handle it. It takes years for memories to accumulate, so to unleash them on her all at once could destroy her. I'm concerned that her emotions are already seeping out through the barrier. They could be affecting her without her evening realising it."

Tsunade turned back to Ibiki. , "I agree with Inoichi. I don't think it's wise to force anything at this point. I'll leave her in your care for now, Ibiki. I doubt she'll let Inoichi or I anywhere near her until she calms down." She stood up, and went over to help Inoichi stand. "I'll leave a nurse outside. Have her report to me as soon as Ko is stable. I want to talk with her." The Hokage left the room, rubbing her face.

Inoichi paused at the doorway. He opened his mouth to say something but reconsidered after seeing Ibiki's protective hold on Ko. He left with a nod.

Ibiki sat in the sterile room, the soft gasps of the shivering woman in his arms the only sound. Inoichi left, but he took no notice. Slowly shifting Ko's weight, he managed to reach a hand up and brush the hair from her shuttered eyes. He was forcefully reminded of the seemingly strong and capable woman standing in front of the Hokage. Then, as now, painful desperation possessed her pale face. She clung to him as though he were her only lifeline. Her cheerful disposition had been destroyed in moments.

Never had he been left in a position where he was expected to comfort someone. Had someone told him how the last half hour would play out, he would have laughed in their face. As it was, he was at a complete loss. _I don't know how to help her_, he thought blankly. _She easily put her trust in me, and I've failed her again. _He did not understand the faith the woman so blindly put in him. She said she 'just knew', but there was no way for him to guess why such trust had been formed or how it had survived the obvious trauma the woman had suffered under his command. For the first time in many years, Ibiki Morino felt completely useless.

"Ko-san," he voiced, nearly inaudible. He wrapped his arms around her torso, and pulled her against him. Leaning his head over her shoulder, he whispered her name softly again and again. _Ko-san. _

Ibiki was no closer to understanding Ko, but he was beginning to understand his own attachment. It was guilt. Ninja could psychologically fall apart in an interrogation, and he did not bat an eye, but having missed the destruction of one of his own? It was his duty to make sure his subordinates were suited to ANBU, and he was responsible for this failure.

The minutes passed, and Ibiki held her close, hoping the sound of her name would bring her back to consciousness. He felt her breath against his neck and noticed when it smoothed out. Her body began to relax, and the shaking reduced to occasional shivers before disappearing entirely. He stiffened for a moment when he felt something drip down his skin, but calmed himself when he pulled away enough to see that Ko's eyes were open. Silent tears streaked down her face and soaked into his dark sweater.

"Ko-san?"

Her lips trembled as she tried in vain to reply.

Ibiki gently took her vice-like fingers and pulled them from his sweater. He shifted her in his lap so that she could sit sideways against him. Having one arm around her shoulders, he was able to hold both of her hands in his remaining hand.

"Just relax," he said, not sure what other words of wisdom he could offer. His gaze shifted to the ceiling as it became awkward to stare down at the Ko now that she was awake.

"There was so much pain," Ko's voice cut through the small room, unexpectedly. "I could remember something, but not all of it, only sensations. There was so much pain." Her eyes were unfocused, looking at something beyond Ibiki's sight. Her hands slipped from his, and she subconsciously began to rub across the rows of scars down one arm. "I thought the feeling would swallow me, but it just disappeared. Then there was nothing. Numb," she finished, her voice becoming increasingly emotionless and empty.

Ibiki shut his eyes and let out a rattling breath. He felt angry: Angry at his failures, angry at Inoichi's carelessness, and angry at Ko for not voicing such pain when it would have been possible to end it.

"Morino-san, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Ibiki felt her hand on the side of his face. "Why the hell are you apologising?" he snarled., "Inoichi screwed up. You didn't do anything wrong."

"What are you talking about? The only reason we're in this situation is because I sealed off my memories!" she replied tersely.

"If I had been more in touch with your situation, you never would have needed to seal them," his voice rose in irritation.

"I'm not a child. If there was something you could have done, I'm sure I would have come to you before doing something so drastic," Ko said defensively.

"Then why didn't you!" he yelled, snapping his eyes open in time to see a flurry of hurt and anger fill her face.

"_I don't know!_" Ko shouted back, any regained composure quickly dissolving. "I don't know." Her face fell into her hands as she pulled away from him. "I don't know."

Ibiki saw her sobs before he heard them. His anger quickly dissipated. He only knew how to take apart a person's mind, and now all he wanted was to piece this woman's back together. All he could do was hurt her. "Ko. . ." he said, helplessly.

"You're the only friend I've ever had," she sputtered. "Don't leave. Please." She folded in on herself, fingers grasping at her face. She hardly seemed to notice when her nails broke the skin.

Ibiki's hands instantly darted to her wrists and pulled them from her flesh as drops of blood trickled over her features. "Stop that!" he barked, unaware of the panic on his own face. Any doubt that the scars on her body were self-inflicted fled his mind. "Why?" he asked, voice raspy.

"I need to feel something else."

Her hopeless gaze met his. He pulled her toward him and held her tightly. "You already do," he replied.

Ko fell into Ibiki's embrace easily, and she succumbed to fatigue.

Ibiki would hold her until she woke up.

Hours later, that was exactly how Tsunade found them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ko woke in the morning feeling warm and peaceful. Many weeks had passed since that day at the hospital, but she still woke up feeling as though strong arms were holding her secure and safe. Ibiki would not speak of it, but she knew he had held her the entire time she had slept in that room. A smile spread across her face as she stretched and tossed off her blankets. The gentle dawn sunlight filtered through her blinds, greeting her with its encouraging beams. A shiver put her hair on end as she left her warm bed. Heading for the shower, she hopped from rug to rug in order to avoid the cold wood. One of the first additions she had made to her home was the thick rugs. There was nothing she hated more in the morning than chilled feet.

Quickly stepping into her steaming shower, Ko let the water wash the remaining drowsiness from her body. It was a shame the shower had to be short, but there were more important things to attend to that morning - such as making herself lunch. Today was the start of her new job, and she would have no time to buy something to eat suring her break that day. The market was out of the way, so a packed lunch was her only option. Stopping to buy a premade lunch on her way to work was a possibility, but Ko thought a homemade lunch would be a fantastic novelty. She had even purchased some cooking supplies and a small bento box in which she could store her creations. Remembering to plug in her previously unused fridge had been an added bonus.

Fresh out of the shower, and dressed for success, she stared down her kitchen. Today, for the first time, Ko would cook. Throwing the fridge door wide, she grasped the ingredients inside and let out a shout. "Let's go, team! Time to be cooked!"

A few hours later, Ko marched down the street, a bento of nutrition bars tight in her grasp. The enemy had defeated her this time, but she would come back stronger tomorrow.

Approaching a colourfully painted low-roofed building, Ko took a deep breath and quickened her pace. Challenge number two. Her new job: Daycare.

* * *

><p>Ibiki was unsurprised when Ko had declared her decision to find a job. It had only been a matter of time before she grew bored of exploring the city and needed something to occupy her time. The last thing he expected was her request to help her find a job in childcare. Why in the Hokage's name would she want to babysit those little monsters? The request had him thinking back to their time spent in the market. The woman had been astonished by the number of grimy little brats running from under their parents's less than careful watch. Well, Ko had called them amazingly carefree children, but grimy brats worked for him. <em>Children always seem to get rambunctious and sticky at the market<em>, Ibiki thought contemptuously. _Then they run into me by mistake, run away crying, earn me glares from their parents, and leave gummy fingerprints on my jacket._

The only explanation he could equate with Ko's fascination was her own neglected childhood. Having graduated from the academy when she was only six, she had likely been pushed from birth into the harsh ninja world. Such a practise was not uncommon, but it was not always recommended. At such a sensitive age, children would either become hardened to their reality, or they would develop scars that would hinder them throughout their lives. There had been no Kunoichi flower arranging classes for Ko, only training and bloodshed at an early age. Her emerging emotional scars were proving to be much more disturbing than her physical ones - and in Ko's situation, that was saying something.

Ko had mentioned her mother in passing a few times, and Ibiki had quickly come to realise that though she had been unable to spend much time with the woman, Ko treasured what maternal love she had received. The woman's fixation on such memories - along with her previously proven desire for companionship - spelled out an individual starved of affection and unsuited for the solitary and secretive life she had been living. Ko was only known by the higher ranking ninja in Konoha for a reason: her assassination techniques were most effective when few knew of them, meaning her identity was better left unknown as well.

The real question nagging at Ibiki, was what he could do to help the woman. It would be difficult for her to ever feel whole if her memories remained hidden, but right now he doubted she could cope with the assault of emotions those memories would bring. Someday she would need to face her past, and he needed to make sure she was strong enough to move past it. He was getting closer to understanding Ko, but he still did not know what he could really do for her. That led him back to the daycare. He had agreed to help her get such a job because he thought the human contact might help her, but in truth he was worried it would be a disaster. All he could do was hope that she had more patience than he did when it came to children.

* * *

><p>It would take some time before Ko knew enough to be a good caregiver, but it took only a few hours for her employers to see her endearing charm. They had been told that a retired ninja was looking to work with children, but Ko was hardly what they expected. With her cheery disposition and multitude of brightly coloured ribbons, she seemed too young to have already retired from the kunoichi life, but her marred skin showed physical wear well beyond her years. At first the daycare workers were worried the children would be afraid of her horrific scars, but being children, they were purely curious. The woman seemed unconcerned when they wanted to touch her arms or face and feel the scars, so the other workers quickly relaxed.<p>

Akane-sensei, the head of the civilian daycare, sat on the back porch and watched as Ko played tag with the children. Ko's child-like curiosity was likely why the children accepted her presence so easily. Simple things that made the children giggle and laugh also made the woman's face light up with joy. The grey-haired woman thought it sweet that Ko refrained from using any of her ninja agility to chase after the little speedsters, even if she had to chuckle when the children were required to explain the rules to their new playmate. For the other workers, it could be devilish to catch up with some of the children, but it would have been easy for a ninja to nab them. Glancing at her watch, she stood up and stretched her back. It was almost time for morning naps, and she could see the children starting to tucker out. "Time to head inside, children!" she called out across the spacious grassy yard. "Line up so Ko-sensei and I can count you!"

Ko herded the children toward the backdoor and managed to get them into two haphazard lines.

"One, two, three . . . ," she counted the bobbling heads until she reached thirteen. "Don't we have fourteen children, Akane-sensei?"

Akane counted the children again before searching over them with a worried expression. "Where's Daisuke-kun? Ai-chan, have you seen your brother?"

Ai-chan, a small girl with pig tails and a finger in her nose, pointed toward a sturdy tree at the back of the yard. "Dai-kun said he was were gonna climbed the tree. Said so yesterday."

Akane ushered the children inside. "Tai-sensei should have your beds out. We'll be back in with Daisuke-kun in a minute." After a moment, Akane returned to Ko. "Well, let's go check that tree out, shall we?."

The two women soon stood underneath the leafy bows of the large tree. Looking a few metres above their heads, they could see the chubby legs and arms of a child. The limbs were all that could be seen, and they held the branch in a death grip. The knuckles on his little hands were white with strain.

"Daisuke-kun, can you get down?" Akane asked, not wanting to scold the terrified child until he was safely on the ground.

"Too high!" a voice wailed down from the branch.

Akane sighed. "Can you walk up and grab him, Ko-san?"

"Walk up? The tree?" Ko asked, a little taken aback.

"Isn't that something ninja can do? I see shinobi running along the sides of buildings all the time," Akane replied. She hardly thought the request was unreasonable. To her surprise, the younger woman turned red.

"I suppose they can," she said, looking away uncomfortably. "I probably could too, but I can't anymore. Let me go get the ladder. . ." she trailed off, hurrying back to the Daycare.

Akane was left standing somewhat perplexed. _Well, that explains her early retirement_, the woman thought. _I'd better make sure Tai knows not to mention it._ For Daisuke's sake, she was glad when Ko came back no more than a minute later with the stepladder.

"Good thing the ladder was so handy," Ko said with an apologetic grin.

"Daisuke's not the first child I've had stuck in this tree, "she said, giving the anxious woman a warm smile in return. "There's always one that goes against my warnings."

"It's a nice tree," Ko said, setting the ladder by the massive trunk. "I'm sure that's why he found it so tempting." Kicking off her loose sandals, she climbed the metal steps until she was standing on the top of the ladder.

Akane watched in satisfaction as the former ninja gently coaxed the child into letting go of the branch.

Carefully, Ko lifted the trembling child into her arms and easily carried him back to the ground. She cradled him against her shoulder and rubbed his back with her free hand. "You're safe now, Daisuke-kun,", she assured the boy as she knelt in the grass. "You can open your eyes. We're on the ground again."

The small boy cried into Ko's shoulder and buried his wet face in her shirt.

A short while later, Akane sat with Ko and Tai as the children slept in the darkened Daycare. She smiled when she saw Daisuke's calm face lying on his pillow. "You did a good job, Ko-san," she whispered toward the younger woman. "You didn't just rescue him from his predicament, but you calmed him down as well."

Ko's eyes went wide with surprise. "Thank you, Akane-sensei!" she replied softly, "I just did what someone did for me once." Her she cheeks turned pink, and she averted her eyes.

"Oh, we all have parents you have done that for us at some point," Akane said kindly. "Don't be embarrassed."

"Parents...?" Ko questioned vaguely. "Oh, uh, right." She looked into her lap, twirling one of the ribbons woven in amongst her thick hair.

Akane sighed. _Why do I feel like I just put my foot in my mouth again?_

Tai changed the topic. "When the children wake up, it will be time for lunch. We eat with them, so don't be surprised if the children want to trade if you brought something tasty."

The children were chaotic while the three adults tried to settle them down for lunch, but were well behaved once seated. Akane had everyone sit in circle in the centre of the room so that the adults could easily keep an eye on everyone. All of the children had a lunch box and lunch unique to them. Some boxes were dented on the outside, with a mixed up mess of food inside. Others were covered in stickers and filled with food still carefully arranged.

Akane almost choked on her left-over stirfry when she saw Ko pull a ration bar out of her lunch box and bit into its chewy brown surface. She was not the only one to notice the bizarre choice of lunch.

Daisuke, who had attached himself to Ko upon waking, poked at the woman. "Ko-sensei, what are you eating?"

Ko tore off a small piece of the bar and handed it to the boy. "It's what ninja eat when they're on a mission. It's full of everything the body needs."

Akane watched with interest as Ko passed the food to Daisuke who promptly shoved it into his mouth and gagged.

"Why dontja have real food?" the child sputtered.

Ko gave a nervous laugh. "I tried to make myself lunch this morning, but it didn't turn out very well. I think I might make myself sick if I tried to eat it." She fiddled with the wrapper around the bar, before taking another bite. "Besides, these aren't so bad once you get used to them."

"Eww," Daisuke scrunched up his face. "I think you'd better get good at makin' lunch, cause if you eat that, you're gonna die."

Chuckling, Ko put a hand on Daisuke's shoulder. "Well, just be happy I'm not the one who packs your lunch."

Daisuke looked at his own lunch thoughtfully. "Did you wanna share mine?" he asked, holding up his lunch.

Ko's face went blank, and she blinked a few times before her lips eased into a wide smile. "You're very kind, Daisuke, but I'm fine. I've lived on these a long time."

Akane saw Tai look at her from across the room. He motioned toward Ko with a raised brow. She shrugged in reply, understanding his silent speech. The man was right. Ko certainly was different.

* * *

><p>Ibiki fidgeted at his desk, tapping his pen until the sound drove him crazy and he threw it into the wall. It was the first morning in a long time he had not taken a break to have breakfast with Ko, and his body was protesting. He could not fathom how he had once been able to work productively without stopping for a breather. Maybe the productivity had been an illusion he only noticed now that he had returned to his former habits. Reaching for his coffee, he realised it had gone cold a long time ago, and pushed it aside. He straightened the stacks of unread reports in front of him for what felt like the hundredth time, and looked at the clock bolted to the concrete wall. It was closing in on five o'clock, and he knew Ko's first day of work would be ending soon. It was unnecessary to continue checking in on her as often as he had been since the day at the hospital, but his relentless curiosity was demanding answers. Shoving his chair back, he stuffed the reports back into the In Box on his desk, and stalked out of his office. This was part of her rehabilitation after all, so it was a professional inquiry. <em>Right.<em> . .

The ANBU stationed at the front desk looked up as Ibiki walked toward the front doors. "Leaving early, Morino-san?"

The black-clad man waved a hand dismissively in the ANBU's general direction and exited the building. It was uncommon for Ibiki to leave the building before nightfall, and not uncommon for him to still be working when the other ninja returned in the morning. The ANBU's confusion had been justified, but he hardly felt like explaining himself to his subordinates. He did not know if he wanted to explain his actions to himself.

Ibiki waited for Ko a distance from the daycare. Given the effect he had on children, he knew if he lingered too close to the building the staff would not be happy. He watched as parents came to collect their children and depart in various directions. Eventually, he saw the three staff members exit the building and stop to chat briefly. Ko matched the colourful building with her radiant ribbons and nearly fluorescent clothes. For someone who had spent her life dressed like the shadows she lived in, she was certainly making up it with her bright array of clothes. To his dismay, the older woman beside Ko seemed to notice him loitering down the block.

* * *

><p>"I know it's the nature of ninja to skulk in the shadows, but I wish they wouldn't hang around the daycare like that," Akane whispered in displeasure. "Men like him terrify me, never mind the children."<p>

"Who?" Ko asked, her back to the offending ninja.

"Morino Ibiki, isn't?" Tai asked. "Thought he was in charge of some pretty nasty stuff. Hope he's not planning on doing anything weird around here. This is the civilian district." The man shivered.

To the surprise of the other two, Ko laughed. "Morino-san? He's probably waiting for me," she said happily. She turned and wave at the man, who seemed not to notice. "I bet he wants to hear how my first day of work went."

"You know him?" Tai asked, his eyebrows trying to disappear into his thinning hair. "I guess you were a ninja . . ."

"Sure," Ko shrugged. "He used to be my commander and now we're friends. Well, at least that's the way I think of it. Sometimes I think he might just feels responsible for me." She smiled at the two, tugging at a ribbon nervously. "Anyway, thank you for today. I'll be sure to work hard tomorrow."

"Oh, of course!" Akane said, snapping back to reality. "Thank you for your hard work."

Ko bowed and skipped off to meet Ibiki.

Akane and Tai watched in amazement as Ko greeted the intimidating man and momentarily placed a hand on the sleeve of his leather trench coat. "Well, wonders never cease," Akane sighed. "Sure makes me nervous though."

* * *

><p>Ibiki did not know how to respond when Ko waved at him. Should he wave back? Nod? <em>Better not look too friendly in public,<em> he thought. He was simply here out of professional curiosity, so he decided to play it cool and do nothing. _Smooth_. Once again, Ko was causing him to question actions he would normally perform without thinking.

Finally, Ibiki saw her jog toward him. Now he could get away from the scrutinising stares of the other daycare workers. "Report," he demanded as Ko came to a stop beside him. His growing agitation disappearing as she greeted him with her broad smile and an affectionate touch of her hand on his arm.

"Verbal or written?" she laughed, causing the woven tendrils of her hair to dance.

"How about over dinner?" he asked. "I didn't get breakfast."

Anko stood in front of Ibiki's desk, arms folded crossly over her chest. Her glare was mirrored by Ibiki's in an unwavering battle of wills. "Why the hell do I have to delivery this?" she spat, holding up a neatly packaged bento box.

"I'll humour you, because the answer is so simple," Ibiki snarled back at the obstinate woman. "I'm busy, and I know you're about to go screw off at the dango stand. You always go to stuff your face around this time." He pointed a gloved finger accusingly.

"Oh, horrors. You've caught me." Anko said dryly. She held up her hands in mock surprise. The bento swayed in her fist with the action. "You can't hide it from me, Morino. I'm able read a person as well as you can."

"And what do you propose I'm hiding?" Ibiki questioned. His heated gaze would have incinerated any other person.

Anko shrugged, and shoved the bento toward her stony faced superior. "Why don't you deliver your girlfriend's lunch yourself?"

Ibiki's face turned a nasty colour and contorted into something that Anko knew she should avoid. His fingers dug into the desk as he stood and scowled down at the purple haired kunoichi.

"That's hardly the situation," Ibiki said, his voice low and dangerous. "I'm just making sure she's eating. She's having a hard time adjusting to a civilian lifestyle. Now, do you have any more idiotic comments, or are you going to follow orders?"

Anko bit her tongue, not wanting to be punished for insubordination – even if the man was being an idiot. She knew what her boss was capable of doing to a person, and figured she had pushed her luck far enough. There was only so much even she could get away with. "Of course not, Morino-san. I'll let you get back work," she replied sweetly, with a twitching smile. She took the bento and ducked out of the office before she lost her head.

After delicately closing the heavy metal door behind her, Anko made sure she was out of ear shot before she let out a cackle. She stopped when she reached the front desk and held out a hand to the ANBU sitting there. "Give me my money, Chicken," she said with a sly grin.

"What, are you serious?" the ANBU asked, his voicing betraying the surprise his mask hid. "And it's _Rooster,_" he added hotly.

"Check out this sweetly wrapped bento – the steamed silk carefully caressing the luscious china surface," she said teasingly, motioning a hand in front of the expensive looking package. "I bet the food is homemade," she added.

The ANBU pushed his mask onto his head to get a better look at the box. Anxiously, he glanced down the hallway before asking, "You think _he_ cooked it? For who?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Anko rolled her eyes. This guy was so slow. "He hardly ever spends time with anyone outside of work, but he sees _Ko_-_chan_ almost every day."

"But that's work related too, isn't it?" the ANBU asked, aghast. "He's an expert in psychology, so it makes sense for him to be working with a memory loss case."

"That's what he's been telling everyone, but it's obviously more than that," Anko insisted, shoving a finger pointedly toward the bento. "Since when does Ibiki Morino send _me_, his best interrogator, to deliver bentos?"

"That is a little . . . weird," the ANBU admitted hesitantly. "Well, actually that's a lot weird."

"See?" Anko said confidently. "So what would you think if I told you I saw him smile last night?"

"I'd think whoever he was smiling at was about to die a slow, painful death," the ANBU said with a shudder.

"I can't deny that," Anko agreed, having witnessed her share of the man's interrogations on stubborn captives. "What about if I told you it occurred while he was having dinner with Ko at a restaurant last night."

"He took her out for dinner and you spied on them?" the ANBU gasped. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Hardly," Anko waved off the comment. _Shocking, I know! _There was the reason the guy was always stuck with desk duty, and it had little to do with his ninjustu abilities. "I was sampling the dango when they came in. Besides, I'm sneaky. Anyway, it seems she's working at a civilian daycare."

"Morino-san, dating a daycare worker," the ANBU pondered. "That's not going to go over well."

"Well, people've been talking about them for weeks already. This," she motioned to the bento, "just seals the deal."

"You make a convincing case, Anko-san," the ANBU conceded, holding out a significant amount of money.

"You'd better believe –"

"_Anko, that had better not be your voice I'm still hearing!_" Ibiki was shouting down the hallway, his voice reverberating off the concrete walls.

"Opps. Gotta run," Anko said, stuffing her winnings into her jacket pocket. "Oh, and you didn't hear this from me, alright?" She winked and ran out the door. "Dango time!"

Ibiki stormed around the corner just as the ANBU pulled his mask back down. "Sometimes I wonder why I keep that woman around here," the large man muttered, before throwing some files onto the front desk. "Make sure these get sent out today."

"Yes sir!"

Ibiki turned to return down the hallway, but stopped. "What's Anko done to get you so worked up?" he asked.

The ANBU swallowed hard. "Just being Anko-san, sir."

"Right," Ibiki said, shaking his head at the ANBU 'secretary', continuing down the hallway. It was helpful to have such an easily read ninja out front. He was perfect for collecting data. Ibiki would be patient for the details, because knew that whatever Anko was spreading around would get back to him eventually.

* * *

><p>When lunchtime came around, Ko was prepared to eat a nutrient bar for the second day in a row. Her attempt at cooking had gone awry once again, so she was back to the basics. Tomorrow she might have to concede and stop by the market before work. Eating the bars was less appetising than she had remembered. All the delicious meals she had eaten recently had ruined the taste of the bars for her.<p>

A knock on the daycare door interrupted her thoughts. The room went quiet before the students begin to chatter excitedly. The daycare never had visitors.

Ko was closest to the door, so she stood up to open it. Reaching for the door knob, she nearly had the door hit her in the face.

The door slammed into the inside wall and in strode Anko.

"Thought no one was home!" the purple haired kunoichi laughed.

"A-Anko-san?" Ko sputtered uncomfortably, looking over her shoulder to see Akane and Tai's shocked faces. "What are you doing here?"

"And after I came all this way to visit our little Ko-chan, she can't even say hello!" Anko said with overdone sweetness, throwing an arm around the other woman.

"Akane-sensei, I can see that lady's boobies!" Ai-chan shouted and giggled from across the room.

"Why don't we go outside?" Ko suggested, pushing Anko toward the doorway.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a knot," Anko laughed, sliding her arm from Ko's shoulders. "You're boyfriend sent me with your lunch. I'm just here to deliver it."

"But, Anko-san, I don't have a boyfr-" Ko started, already exasperated.

"Funny, he said the same thing," Anko interrupted, shoving the bento into Ko's arms and trotting out the door. "Later, kiddies. I've got dango to buy."

Ko slowly closed the door and walked back into the room with the bento. Before she sat down again, she went over to Akane-san. "My apologies for the intrusion, Akane-sensei."

"Don't worry about it," Akane sighed with a tired expression. "It was unexpected, right?"

Ko nodded.

"Well, it seems you have something decent to eat today, so sit down and dig in," Akane said, motioning to Ko's spot beside Daisuke.

"So it seems," Ko agreed, turning a brilliant shade of red. She returned to her seat and placed the bento in front of her. It was wrapped in a light blue silk cloth that looked as though it had been carefully pressed. Hesitantly, she untied the knot and pulled aside the fabric. She thought it was almost shameful to untie something packaged so painstakingly perfect. The box itself was plain, but seemed to be made of an expensive ceramic – not very practical for a bento, but very pretty. Gently, she lifted the lid and peeked underneath.

"That sure looks yummy," a voice piped in from beside her. Daisuke was also peering under the bento's top.

Setting the lid aside, Ko examined the contents of the box. It was full of all her favourite foods. To her mortification, she could feel her eyes burning.

"You don't like it?" Daisuke asked, aghast.

"No no no." Ko shook shock her head and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Oh, I didn't mean to get emotional. It's just," she paused gazing down out her meal, "no one has ever made me lunch before."

Daisuke's eyes grew wide. "Really? Not ever?" He shook her arm anxiously. "You gotta eat it all then. Fast! Fast!" He looked down at her bento and pointed at a portion. "Eat this first. I it looks super yummy!"

Ko picked up some chopsticks stored in the bento, and tried something that looked like chicken. It was delicious. "It's really good!" she said, looking over to Daisuke, who was drooling out the side of his mouth. She laughed softly, and held her bento toward him. "Here, why don't you eat it with me?"

Daisuke cheered, and nabbed a piece of chicken from the bento.

Before she knew it, Ko was sharing her bento with all of the children. Akane told the children to let Ko eat her lunch, but she didn't mind. In fact, she felt warmer and happier at that moment than she had in a long time. She was sharing a meal with her small companions – a meal made by her much larger companion – and feeling as though this might be a place where she could belong. She would have to thank him.

_Morino-san_.

* * *

><p>Akane had watched the scene with Ko play out, and marvelled at the younger woman. She was well aware of the hard lives ninja led – it was hard not to when one lived amongst them – but it was still startling to see someone so touched by such an ordinary act. Ko must have had anything but an ordinary life. Watching the woman hold back tears over a handmade lunch made her pause to consider the sacrifices such women and men made so that the rest of them may live in relative security.<p>

After only two days, the children already idolised the woman, and it made Akane glad to see that the children had such a positive effect on Ko. The younger woman's face reflected the pure joy the children so naturally displayed. She seemed to have suffered terribly in the past, but children were wonderful for healing the heart of a wounded soul.

Maybe it was Ko's child-like honesty or her open personality, but it hardly shocked Akane when she found herself at the other woman's apartment trying to help her cook. As much help as Ko was around the daycare, in a lot of ways she was just another child in need of mothering. Having had five of her own children, Akane was quite accomplished at mothering, and knew that a little of her time could go a long way.

"Is this right, Akane-sensei?" Ko asked, hovering anxiously over a bubbling pot. She shifted from foot to foot, poking at the rice with her chopsticks.

"You can turn the stove down now, Ko-san," the older woman replied. Akane still found it hard to believe there was anyone capable of burning rice as horrifically as Ko, so she thought it best if they perfected rice balls before moving on to anything more complex. "Why don't we have some tea while we wait for the rice to cool? I brought a thermos with me."

"Wonderful!" Ko exclaimed, opening her cupboards to fish out her tea cups. "You have the choice of blue, or blue," she said while grabbing the cups and nearly dancing into the living room.

"You're in a good mood," Akane chuckled, settling herself onto the couch beside the beaming woman.

"Eh heh," Ko giggled. "I didn't realise it would be so much fun cooking with someone."

"You should have asked someone earlier then," Akane said with a smile. "What about the friend who made you lunch?"

"I want to make lunch for him. I can't ask him to help," Ko said emphatically. "Besides, Morino-san already does so much for me. I don't want to bother him with anything else. I really appreciate the help, Akane-sensei!"

"Morino . . . he's the one who made you lunch?" Akane asked, mortified. "He hardly seems the type."

"Well, I guess when you work in interrogation you have to keep up an image," Ko shrugged.

_Interrogation? Was that what he did?_ Akane paled.

"Are you alright, Akane-sensei?" Ko asked, examining the older woman's aging face closely.

"I'm fine, Ko-san," Akane said, waving a hand. "But is it really okay to be friends with someone like him? He has a rather gruesome reputation."

"He's not as scary as people think," Ko replied, her brows knitting together. "Besides, he's been really nice to me since I resigned. I put him in a tough spot, but he's still patient with me." Ko reached over to pour some tea from Akane's thermos into the two cups. She handed one to Akane. "Please don't think poorly of him."

Akane sighed. "Well, I suppose you know him better than I do," she said, blowing on her tea. "He could enforce a dress code though."

Ko laughed. "Yes, sorry about Anko-san," she apologized before explaining. "I think if anyone told her to put more on, she'd strip on the spot just to spite them."

"She seems like a handful.," Akane shook her head disapprovingly.

"Tiring, if nothing else," Ko agreed. "She must be really good at her job if he hasn't booted her out yet." Ko blew on her tea and scowled. "Speaking of Anko-san, I doubt she'll let me return this bento very easily. I haven't been back to Headquarters since I quit, and she seems to like teasing me whenever we meet. I don't how to deal with her."

"Sounds a bit like a schoolyard," Akane chuckled. "Are you sure we're talking about a ninja?"

"The higher the rank, the worse they can act up," Ko stated, glumly. "I think it's the stress. Everyone has their own messed up way of handling it." She unknowingly rubbed at the scars across her fingers.

Akane had wondered about the scars, but assumed they were from an enemy. Watching Ko's sub-conscious action, she questioned that assumption. _She must have some very unpleasant memories for her to have inflicted such harm on herself_, Akane thought, her chest tight. She wanted to question Ko about the horrific marks, but she feared she would only cause her more pain. She did not know enough to start playing therapist. "Well, there'll be other ninja there, right? I'm sure they'll let you in without a fuss," Akane said, trying to reassure the woman, even though she understood little about the interactions of ninja.

"I know it's silly," Ko said, scrunching her nose up. "I'm just worried she'll do something stupid. Morino-san's my only friend. I don't know what I'm doing, and I don't want to let Anko-san mess it up somehow."

"Hmm," Akane hummed, clearly thinking. "I have a proposition for you Ko-san. Will you let me deliver your thank you dinner? It seems appropriate given that the original meal was sent by delivery."

"Would you?" Ko asked, a little embarrassed about her insecurities, but grateful all the same. "Are you sure you'd be alright going there? I thought they scared you?"

"If you can take me there, I'll be fine," the woman replied. "I can handle your ninja schoolyard." Actually, the thought was quite terrifying, but she wanted to meet the monster of a man with whom her young employee seemed so enamoured – and she wanted to let him know what she thought of him sending a half-dressed delivery woman to her daycare. She'd make sure the man was set straight on how her daycare was to be treated, as well as the treatment of her employee. Someone had to look out at for the lost woman.

At least that was the plan when Akane found herself alone in front of the ANBU's front desk. She never would have found the place, had Ko not shown her the hidden door, and now that she was inside Akane was seriously wishing she never had found it. Her motherly instincts were going to be the end of her.

"So, why do you need to see Morino-san?" the ANBU asked. "He's a busy man you know."

Akane really wished she was speaking to a face instead of a demented looking chicken mask. "I have a delivery," she stated, hands clenched around the top of the bento box.

"Which seems a little suspicious to me, given that you don't look like a ninja, and therefore should not know how to get in here," the masked man said shortly. "Tell me why I shouldn't be detaining you right here."

It seemed that Ko and her had neglected some details. There was no hiding her purpose now. "Ko-san sent me to return this bento box."

The manner of the ANBU suddenly changed. "Oh, man! We were all hoping Ko-san would bring it back herself. I have money riding on that," the ANBU whined. "Dammit! Anko's going to clean me out. I think I'm personally funding her dango addiction."

Akane could not tell if she was past the point of terror and in a state of shock, or whether she was actually amused by the complete change of atmosphere. She had heard someone say once that ninja were the worst gossips, but she had never believed it – until now. It really was a schoolyard.

"Hang on and I'll call someone to take you to his office," the ninja said, grabbing his radio. "I'd just send you there, but he's not always very friendly with unexpected guests."

_I must be mad_, Akane thought mournfully as another masked man came to lead her down the twisting cement hallways.

Before long, she could hear shouting from down the corridor.

"For the last time, Anko! When I say I want them left in one piece, I mean _in one piece_!" a man hollered.

A voice Akane clearly remembered as Anko's replied casually, "I've got all the info you wanted and then some. What's the big deal?"

"He is going to be a bargaining chip, you idiot! If he's missing parts, he's not worth as much. If you can't do it right, then I'm going to have to replace you," the man's voice hissed as they approached, still out of sight. "Now, what did you cut off?"

Akane felt faint.

"If you hadn't started yelling right away, I would have told you," Anko spat back. "It was only his pretty hair. You shouldn't jump to conclusions. You're the one who's been preaching the benefits of psychological torture."

There was silence.

A door slammed, sending shock waves through the building.

Anko came darting by with a mischievous look on her face. She disappeared around a corner behind them.

"I really wish she'd cut that out," the ninja escorting Akane muttered. "Now Morino-san will take it out on us for the rest of the day."

Finally coming to a stop in front of a heavy iron door, the ANBU knocked. "Morino-san, there's a guest here to see you."

There was an audible sigh. "Send them in."

The ANBU pushed the door open, and motioned for the woman to step inside. To her displeasure, the escort stayed outside the door as she entered the cold office.

* * *

><p>"I'm Akane Oto. Thank you for seeing me, Morino-san."<p>

Ibiki looked up as the door opened and his brows furrowed. The terrified, middle-aged civilian woman was hardly who he was expecting. His eyes fell on the bento clutched tightly in her hands. He recognised it as the one he had sent to Ko. "Either I'm going to have to speak with Ko-san, or I'm going to being tying Anko up next door for one too many of her pranks," he stated. "Sit down," he continued motioning toward a chair.

The woman sat down hastily, easing the weight off her shaking legs.

"All I have is coffee," he said, motioning toward a large pot and a few mugs sitting on the side of his desk. "Do you want some?"

"I- yes, thank you," the woman managed.

Ibiki filled a mug and handed it to her. "Today, I wish I had something stronger." Gaining no further response from the woman, Ibiki leaned his elbows on his desk and rested his chin on his hands. "So, was it Anko or Ko that convinced you to come here?"

"Neither," she said.

Ibiki raised a brow inquisitively.

"I convinced Ko to let me bring the box. I wanted to speak with you," she said, with more confidence. She handed the bento to Ibiki. "She asked me to help her cook something for you as a thank you."

Ibiki reached out and took the box. He set it down and slowly unknotted the cloth. Lifting the lid, he was greeted by a series of misshapen rice balls. Warily, he examined Ko's handiwork, wondering if it was edible.

"I hope you appreciate the effort she put into them," the woman said sternly.

"Ko-san told me about her first attempts at cooking," he said, glancing up. "It seems like quite the improvement."

"She packed you the best ones," Akane replied. "She was very anxious to get them right."

"Ko-san always tries her best," the Ibiki said, refilling his own coffee mug. "That's hurt her in the past."

Akane frowned. "She was hardly doing this for herself," she said, defensively.

Ibiki looked toward the woman with an amused expression. "I simply meant that her past actions seem to have been self-destructive. I'm not judging her intent. You are her employer, correct?"

"That's right," Akane stated, in a business-like tone.

"So, what does Ko-san's employer have to talk with me about?" the man asked. Ibiki watched as Akane took a sip of her coffee and almost gag. He liked his coffee strong.

"I wanted to tell you to send a properly dressed individual the next time you have something delivered to my _daycare_," she declared.

The man twitched before sitting back in his chair. "Uuhh," he groaned, pressing a palm to his face. "Damn woman. I completely forgot. We're all too desensitised." He really needed to discuss the dress code with his Second.

"Well, make sure it doesn't happen again," the woman enforced sternly, jaw set. "There is one other matter I would like to discuss."

_Blasted woman's starting to sound like Tsunade-sama_, Ibiki thought wearily. 'Discuss' always seemed to mean 'reprimand'. Still, he thought it prudent to listen to the woman's concerns. It seemed she had taken an interest in Ko, so he thought it wise to hear her out. "Given the limited connections we have, I'm assuming it is in regards to Ko-san," he stated seriously. "Talk."

"You're right. I'm not one to beat around the bush, so I'll get right to the point," she replied, her hands clenching tightly around the mug seated on her lap. "Ko-san is a sweet, but obviously fragile woman. Knowing that she is alone, I can't help but feel concerned for her well being. Given the short time we known one another, I am unfamiliar with her past circumstances, but her contact with someone such as yourself leaves me feeling troubled." When she finished, she remained tense, prepared for some sort of unpleasant backlash.

"You think our . . . acquaintance is going to harm Ko-san in some way." It was not a question, but a statement. He could clearly discern what caused the woman's anxiety. His particular job did have a rather nasty stigma attached to it. By many, his unit of interrogation and torture nins were a group of legalized criminals.

The woman did not reply, but continued to stare at him with rigid determination.

His elbows rested on the arms of his chair while his hands loosely clasped in front of his body. "Although it's obvious you know little of her situation, I'm encouraged by your concern. It shows that Ko-san is already forging bonds with the people around her, and very quickly I might add."

The woman's frown creased further down her face, obviously unconvinced by his elusive response.

"What have you learnt about Ko-san, from herself or others?" Ibiki questioned calmly.

The woman paused, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Eventually she settled on an answer. "I know she is a retired ninja who used to be under your command and that she is unable to perform ninja tasks any longer. I know she doesn't know how to cook and cried the first time someone took the time to prepare her lunch. I know that she gives affection freely, but soaks it up like a dry garden soaks up the rain. I know that something in her past caused her to hurt herself – and completely baffling to someone such as myself, I know that losing your friendship worries her more than anything else."

Ibiki sat silently. Almost all were facts he knew to some extent or the other. Ko was always thrilled with such simple gestures of kindness – gestures that many would hardly notice. It pleased him to know that he had made her happy, even if making her cry again was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Morino-san. I haven't known Ko-san very long, but as a professional caregiver, I can't help but be worried about her," the woman said. Her concern obviously trumping her fear induced apprehension. "What happened to her that caused her to harm herself in such a horrific way?"

Ibiki lowered his gaze. "I don't know. All I can do is hypothesize with the information I gather. All ninja end up with scars, both physically and emotionally. None of us are exempt. Even so, we are suited for different jobs. Ko clearly wasn't suited to hers. That is my fault, and I'm taking responsibility for it," he said darkly.

"Weren't you her superior? How can you not know what you were putting her through?" the woman leaned toward him, face outraged.

"That's another question I've been trying to answer," Ibiki replied, stony-faced. "I'm not sure how she was able to hide it. She erased the memories, so I don't know if it was a single event, or a compilation of events that triggered it. I don't know what she felt in the past, so I don't know what to do now." Having to say it out louad made the truth even more frustrating. It made his gut twist thinking about the distress he had over looked. He punched a fist into his desk. "Dammit!"

Akane jumped in her seat, but Ibiki ignored the reaction.

"Dammit, Ko," the man whispered, reeling in his temper. His knuckles bled from the impact. His forehead fell against a strained fist. "Why didn't you tell me?"

* * *

><p><em>Ko? <em>Just as the interrogator's sudden outburst startled her, now his soft words captured her attention. Where there had been frustration, now she saw remorse. Had she been too hasty in her judgement of the notorious man? She did not know how to respond to his emotions. "You're going to feel agitated drinking that much coffee. Eat something and relax. You're not going to help anyone acting on coffee alone." It seemed like the appropriate thing to say, given that the man had just proceeded to down his entire mug of the sickeningly strong concoction. Perhaps she was just too practical, but she doubted the high amounts of caffeine were helping him any. That, and she really wished he would calm down. Seeing him angry was enough to snuff her life out right there and then.

"I forgot to have breakfast," he snorted. "I'd been eating with Ko-san every morning. She wanted to try everything the market had to offer. Without a reason, I've been forgetting to eat again. There's too much else to worry about." His voice was much warmer than Akane would have thought possible for the frightening man. He reached for the bento and pulled out the chopsticks and a rice ball in one swift movement.

Control of the conversation seemed to have flipped.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you'd make one hell of an interrogator?" the man asked her. "Takes nerves of steel and a lot of smooth talking to flip a conversation on someone."

"No, and I doubt I'd consider it," Akane said, feeling both flattered and appalled.

"Probably just me, anyway" he said between rice balls. "If I weren't in this so deep I'd pull out. I'm too close to the situation already."

"The situation, meaning Ko-san? How is being close to her detrimental?" she asked. "You've seemed insistent on staying in contact with her." If he wanted to understand the woman, was it not beneficial to get to know her?

"I get anxious when I can't check up on her. I can't seem to think clearly. I may be missing things that are right in front of me," he explained simply, a frown forming on his face.

"Well, I think that's easy enough to see. You're trying too hard and looking past the obvious," she retorted. Was the man really so ignorant of his own feelings? Perhaps he was just too much of a sadist to acknowledge possitive emotions.

"What do you mean by that?" Ibiki asked, narrowing his eyes. "You think you see something I've overlooked?"

"Yes, I think I do," she said.

"And what would that be, Akane-sensei?" he asked, obviously not buying it.

"You'll have to ask yourself that, Morino-san," she said, feeling well enough to get to her feet. "I've accomplish my task, so I'll be going now." It didn't seem as though Ko, or the daycare, were in any danger.

She almost laughed at the perplexed expression on his face. Were all ninja such children when it came to basic human interaction? It was a miracle they had not died out.

Akane glanced over her shoulder as she left the office. She saw the black clad man set the bento gently back on the desk, every grain of rice gone. Akane wondered if the man knew he was smiling while he gazed at it.

_Honestly_, she thought, _there is nothing terrifying about a man in love._

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is one of my favourite chapters. I had fun writing all the secondary characters.  
><em>

_Seriously, what type of reputation does Ibiki have, anyway? ^^; I shudder to think about the rumours that must surround him._

_Thanks for reading! If you have a moment, leave me comment! :D  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ibiki spent the remainder of the day puzzling over Akane-sensei's proclamation. Was the daycare owner – someone from outside his normal sphere – really able to see something he had over looked? _Am I making this too complicated?_ He wondered, rubbing his head. Running over the information he had, he was easily able to pull out the key facts he had collected: Ko had emotionally suffered during one or multiple missions, she had little social experience – meaning little social contact, she became a ninja before seven years of age, and she lost her mother when she was very young. There was one fairly obvious blank, but it was one he was already aware of it. Who was it that had trained her?

Ko's academy record showed her enrolling just in time to take the exams and then disappearing again. There were no records of a Genin team until the Chunin exams in which she participated with underwhelming results. Once she was promoted, her name disappeared from the records again. There was no record of her Jounin promotion at all. The reason for the secrecy and hidden talent was not difficult to discern. Clearly, Ko had been trained from an early age to be an assassin of the highest calibre. All of this did little in explaining who had trained her. Ko claimed she hardly ever saw her mother, so it could not have been her. Was it the non-existent father figure?

Perhaps it was time to ask Ko some straight forward questions. His plan of waiting and listening could only do so much. He did not want to interrogate the woman, but there was no way to avoid the questions. Hopefully she would understand his need to know. In the end, it was all for her sake.

Ibiki had a new plan of action, but that did nothing to ease his mind. Akane had clearly implied he had overlooked something involving him, not Ko. The older woman had not mentioned Ko's father, so he knew Ko had not spoken of such a man to her. It had to be something else. _Something I need to ask myself?_ He pondered. _What the hell is so obvious? _Ibiki starred around his office, hoping the answer would come to him, but waiting proved fruitless. Shoving back his chair, he stood and stretched. He was exhausted, and his old injuries were beginning to ache. Sitting getting stiff was doing nothing to help him think. Before leaving, he closed up the empty bento and placed it into one of the massive pockets inside his jacket. He needed to take it home with him so that he could fill it for Ko tomorrow.

The tired man stalked out of ANBU headquarters to head home, but stopped when a thought came to him. It had been awhile since he had stopped by to talk with the Hokage. Perhaps she would have some useful input. Changing his intended course, he quickly headed toward the Hokage's tower. He really needed to talk to someone.

* * *

><p>Tsunade was almost glad when Shizune let Morino into her office. It was late in the day, and she was bored to tears with the mountains of paperwork still covering her desk. Judging by the weary look on his face, the master interrogator had suffered a trying day as well. "Have a seat," she said. "You look exhausted."<p>

"If it doesn't bother you, I'd rather stand Hokage-sama," Ibiki replied, awkwardly.

"Your back again?" Tsunade asked. "If you'd actually come in for checkups on occasion, we could help with that."

Ibiki cringed. "I'll think about it."

"And your favouring your left leg again," Tsunade added, ever the medic.

"I didn't think it was that noticeable," Ibiki muttered, frowning.

"Not to most, but I can tell," she said sternly. "They're old injuries, but you need to take care of them if you want to remain functional. You're not that old, but you're not getting any younger either. You need to look after yourself."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Ibiki sighed in resignation.

"Glad to see you know not to argue. I'd better see you at the hospital tomorrow," the Hokage said, leaning back in her chair. "Now, what do I owe the visit?"

Ibiki rubbed his hand over his covered head.

_That's a nervous habit I don't see very often_, Tsunade thought, intrigued. _This will prove interesting._

"Akane Oto, Ko-san's new employer came to see me earlier this evening. It seems Akane-san is worried about her," Ibiki said, but did not elaborate.

"She only started her job two days ago," the blond said with concern. "Is she already having problems?"

"No, the opposite I think. It seems the woman is very fond of Ko-san. I felt like I was being berated by an angry mother," he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh?" The corner of Tsunade's lips twitched. It seemed the man's reputation had preceded him yet again. "Well, we both know how much mothers care for you."

Ibiki rolled his eyes. "They do seem to be my number one nemesis," he agreed wryly.

"I assume she had some complaint with you, Morino, but I doubt that's why you're here," she said. Tsunade knew that Ibiki was more than capable of handling an overprotective civilian woman.

"You're right, of course," Ibiki agreed with a nod. "It's something she said that's been . . . bothering me." He started to pace.

"That's unusual," the Hokage mused. "Not much can stump you."

A long breath escaped the man's taunt lips. "I admitted to my current lack of progress with Ko-san's situation, and she claimed I was missing something obvious. She said I need to ask myself what it is." He paced the back the other direction, his body tense with barely contained agitation.

"Are you sure she wasn't just playing with you?"

"Of course I'm sure. I could easily see if she were lying, Hokage-sama," he snapped.

_Temper, temper,_ the hokage thought to herself with a _tsk_. "It seems this woman has you quite upset, but I wonder if that's all there is to it."

The Hokage calmly watched as the man clenched and unclenched his fists. Normally he was an unmovable rock, but now his emotions seemed to be smoking like a volcano ready to burst.

"Someone else might be better suited to this particular job, Tsunade-sama. If a civilian can see something I can't, then I'm obviously too close to the situation to see things clearly."

"If anyone can sort out Ko-san, I have no doubt it will be you, Morino," she assured. "I'm not willing to give up on her just yet."

"I'm going to let her down," he said, both his voice and face tightening up. "Again." The tension in his body was doing him no favours. His leg finally won over his back, and he resigned himself to sitting down in a chair before the Hokage's wooden desk. The bento jabbed him in the side, and he pulled it out and set it on the edge of the desk.

Tsunade eyed the bento box curiously. The expensive box hardly seemed to suit the man who was carrying it. "When did you decide to start eating lunch?"

Ibiki let out a tired laugh. "It's not for me. Ko-san wasn't eating right, so I decided to make her lunch," he explained casually, shrugging.

Moving her eyes between the box and the pre-occupied man, the realisation reached her. "That's thoughtful," she said slowly, "but I'm sure she can take care of herself. You don't need to feel pressured into looking after her. You should worry about feeding yourself properly."

"I feel better knowing she's not living on her stock pile of nutrition bars," the man retorted. "I never remember to eat anyway."

"It's quite an expensive box," she said, trying another angle. "One of yours?"

"Hardly," he snorted. "I couldn't send her something that looks like it's . . . that _has_ gone through a war zone."

"Ah huh."

"Permission to speak freely, Hokage-sama?"

"Granted," she said with a wave of her hand. Ibiki was one to speak his mind anyway.

"Why all the questions? I was hoping for some insight," he said, not enjoying being questioned.

Tsunade could not help it. She started to laugh. Getting Ko a job, making her lunch when he hardly bothered to feed himself, spending all day worrying about her – of all the things to happen, _this_ was what the intelligent man was struggling with? "Never mind," she said, her body shaking. "All I'll say is that I understand what Akane-san meant. This is something you'll have to figure out for yourself."

Ibiki stared at her, dumbfounded. "You know what she means, but you won't tell me," he said blankly. "Tsunade-sama, what the hell is it?"

"I've said all I'm going to, Morino. I have no doubt you'll continue to work hard, so I'm not letting you back out of this job. You'll thank me for it later," she finished, standing up. "I'll see tomorrow for your treatment."

Having already stood when the Hokage did, Ibiki could only bow and leave the room. He shoved the bento under his arm and stalked out of the office, jacket whipping behind him.

Tsunade watched his large form leave the room and smiled. She figured it was better to let things play out the way they were. They lived in a hard world, and she did not want to severe a budding relationship when doing so would give them no real benefit. Besides, she had a feeling someone in Konoha would have some bets running. "Shizune, I'm going out," she called, a grin on her face. A good person to start with would be Anko.

* * *

><p>Ko enjoyed a homemade lunch every day for the rest of the week. Every morning she found a bento waiting on her doorstep. Having been scolded by Akane for sending Anko to the daycare, Ibiki opted for delivering the bento directly to Ko's apartment. Every day after work she would fill the bento with rice balls and return it to him. Akane had insisted Ko would be fine if she delivered the box herself, so Ko went to the headquarters and left it at the front desk for Ibiki.<p>

It was Friday evening. Ko had finished early at work, so she made it to ANBU headquarters a little closer to dinner time. Ko greeted Rooster with a pleasant smile. Her pleated skirt fluttered playfully around her calves as she walked toward the front desk.

Rooster gave her a friendly wave. Ko's arrival was already becoming routine. "You're early today, Ko-san."

"I was done my cleanup duties early, so Akane-san sent me home," she replied. "I can't believe I've already been there a week."

"Don't all those kids drive you crazy?" he asked her, leaning back on the back legs of his chair so he could put his feet on the desk.

"Of course not! I love spending time with them," she grinned infectiously. "They're wonderfully fun children." She bounced once on the balls of her feet, sending her ribbons and hair aloft.

"Well, as long as you're happy. I think I'd go mad within minutes," he said.

Ko laughed, her voice light and sparkling. "Morino-san said something similar. Is that a condition for being in ANBU?"

"Don't know. Maybe," the ANBU shrugged. "You were in ANBU though, and you're managing."

"But I didn't manage with ANBU very well, did I?" Ko replied, her posture tensing a bit.

"Is that why you quit? None of us were really sure what happened," tipped his head, as though to get a better look at her. "It was like the Panther just up and left."

"Something like that," she said vaguely. "Can you make sure Morino-san gets this?" She placed the bento on the desk.

"I don't mind, but did you want to deliver yourself?"

"Is that alright?"

"Well, Morino-san is the one in charge around here, and I doubt he'd have any problems with you walking in. I'm sure you know the way," he tipped his head in the direction of the hallway.

"Yes, I remember. Thank you, Rooster-san," she said politely, but still did not move. "You're sure it's okay if I interrupt him? I know he's busy."

"Go on," the rooster-masked man said emphatically. "Please? He's been cranky for days. Maybe you can cheer him up?" he sounded desperate.

Ko laughed uneasily. "I'll see what I can do." _Maybe Morino-san just needs someone to talk to, _she thought. _I wonder if it's something he can even tell me about? _He had certainly listened to her often enough, so she would gladly reciprocate the act.

Ko easily remembered the way to Ibiki's office. Most of her previous memories of the man took place in his office, likely before and after missions. She did not remember the majority of the content of their conversations, but she did remember the feeling – it always felt like a sanctuary. It was a safe place where she could relax. While she was there, she knew that she would not have to... _have to do what? _Ko wondered, unable to remember what exactly she had not wanted to do. Fight? Kill?

After a few minutes, Ko found herself in front of a familiar metal door. There was a new dent in it, and she wondered whether it was from Ibiki's fist, or someone else. Now that she was here, she felt a little anxious. Hopefully he would not be angry at her for bothering him at work. Raising a fist, she gently knocked. "Morino-san?" she called softly. There was no answer from inside the office. Maybe he was elsewhere in the compound. _I'll just leave it on his desk_, she decided, pushing the unlocked door open. There was no real point in the door ever being locked in a building full of topnotch ninja.

Ko peeked into the room, and squeaked with surprise. She saw Ibiki leaning back against the side of his desk, his face turned from the door. Flushing, she saw his shirt and jacket tossed onto the desk behind him. His head covering and gloves were missing as well, leaving him completely bare from the waist up. "Sorry! I thought you were out!"

Ibiki was rubbing a medical cream into his forearm, and continued as he looked up to identify the intruder. "Ko-san?" he said, a bemused smile briefly forming on his lips. "It's fine. Come in."

Doing as she was told, she entered the office and closed the door behind her. She stood inside, and stared at her feet. "Sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I, um, brought you supper!" Thrusting the bento in front of her, she was glad when he took it without further prompting.

"Thank you, Ko-san. I tastes better every day," he said encouragingly. "Did Rooster send you in here?"

She could hear the bento being set onto the desk. Pulling at a strand of woven hair, she attempted to look up and meet his eyes, but had to settle for the wall instead. "He said you've been . . . irritated about something. He was hoping I could help," she explained timidly. "Can I?"

Ibiki snorted. "Mostly, I've just been in pain. The Hokage has it in her mind that I need some physically therapy, but I swear it's making things worse." He rolled a shoulder, cringing as the joint popped painfully.

Ko's alarmed eyes immediately latched onto the man, embarrassment momentarily forgotten. "Did you get hurt?" She saw him lathering on some of the cream onto his shoulder.

"No, nothing recent. Just old wounds acting up," he replied casually, with an air of fatigue. His gaze returned to her, and her timidity returned with it. "I'm making you uncomfortable. I can do this later," he said upon noticing her continued aversion. Standing up, he reached for his shirt and pulled it on. "I know my scarring is horrible to look at."

Ko felt ashamed. "Don't think that," she said, causing the man to stop half way into his trench coat. "I'm - I was just –"

Ibiki shook his head, and finished pulling his jacket onto his shoulders. "Don't worry about it, Ko-san. That's almost everyone's reaction," he assured her.

Her brows burrowed together and her fingers tighten into fists. "I was just embarrassed," she said reluctantly. "I wasn't expecting to find you half dressed." _Or half naked,_ she added internally.

Ibiki rubbed at his head absently, but did not respond.

"It's not like I don't have a few souvenirs of my own," Ko continued. She stared him straight in the face. Slowly, Ko stepped forward until she stood directly in front of him. Reaching up a hand, she gingerly traced the damaged tissue marking Ibiki's head. He was a fair amount taller than her, resulting in her close proximity. Ko could feel the heat radiating from his body.

"My artist was a bit more creative than yours," he laughed darkly, running the back of his disfigured hand down the side of her exceedingly scarred face.

"How did it happen?" she asked, moving her hand down to rest on his cheek. Her fingers following the scars she found there.

Ibiki paused, and Ko wondered if he would answer. Perhaps it was an event he would rather not discuss. To her relief he trusted her enough to explain.

"I was captured; interrogated. Most of the damage on my body is from that mission," he said, his eyes staring through her to a place and time she could not see. "I prefer psychological methods myself," Ibiki added, offhand. "It's much more effective, although I doubt the mental scarring is any kinder." He frowned deeply.

Ko blinked up at him. How could someone who had suffered something so horrific be able to continue on as he had? "How can you be so strong after all of that? How can you even do your job?"

Ibiki raised his arm and covered Ko's hand with his own. The space between them lessened. "If I do my job well, fewer Leaf ninja will be subjected to the tortures I went through. The information I collect assists and protects everyone in the village. That's more than enough incentive." He briefly closed his eyes, and leaned into her touch before lowering Ko's hand from his face.

Ko searched his eyes and easily found the determined dedication that she respected now more than ever. She blanched, considering how she must look in comparison. "I ran away from my duties," Ko said, the sudden realisation leaving her mouth before she could stop it. "I'm such a coward." The thought made her feel empty and she felt her mind grow fuzzy. "You've been able to continue so fearlessly, but I- I" A stifled sob escape her lips and she quickly covered her mouth with her free hand, finding Ibiki still held the other. _Don't do this. Not now. _She could feel nothing but shame – shame for the resignation she did not remember; shame for her weakness, but mostly shame for how badly she had let the man she respected down. He had shown perseverance and she had only . . .

"You don't know that, you can't," Ibiki broke in. "Don't judge yourself until you know everything that happened."

"You have such faith that I acted justly, but I worry the truth will disappoint you," she said sadly. Ko gave Ibiki's rough hand an affectionate squeeze before she pulled away. "I'm sorry. I should go." She fled the room and followed her feet out a back entrance. The week had gone so well, but it seemed like a lie in the face of the heavy truth she found within herself. The loathing that burned inside her felt painfully familiar. Ko did not need to remember her past to recognise the feeling of failure in her heart.

* * *

><p>Ibiki could still feel her warmth on his palm. He squeezed his hand close and brought it to his chest. Ko was so accepting of him, faults and all, that it was easy to open up to her. Without thinking, he had spoken of his own past, not meaning to burden her with the expectations he placed on himself. His on expectations gave him strength, but they would easily have broken a lesser ninja in his shoes. Seeing the woman fall back into despair before his eyes caused him to worry that her past emotions had broken through her mental barrier again – or perhaps they had never returned behind it. He knew he could not leave her alone like this. Ko`s current instability made her vulnerable to the self destructive tendencies she was known to possess. She would hate herself for decisions she could not fully understand, and act accordingly.<p>

Using a transportation jutsu, Ibiki was at Ko`s door within moments. Knocking on the door rewarded him with silence, so he tried the door knob and found it unlocked. The apartment was dark when he entered, so he kicked off his sandals and let his eyes adjust to the near darkness. The living room looked identical to the last time he had visited over a month ago, except that the pile of ninja equipment was gone and many thick rugs were scattered over the wood floor. Walking to the couch, he found Ko laying on her side, arms hugging her knees tightly. Ibiki knelt down beside her and heard her soft breathing. She was asleep. She was alright.

The tall man slumped against the front of the couch and watched her body rise and fall as she breathed. Bringing his hand up to her face, he softly stroked her cheek. Even in the dim light he could see the wet streaks that crossed her scarred face. Ibiki wiped the tears from her uneven skin.

When Ko did not stir at his touch, he felt it safe to loosen her arms from around her legs. He knew that sleeping in such a way would cause her pain in the morning. Noticing she was still wearing her sandals, he gently took them from her feet and silently carried them back to the front door. Finally, he removed his coat and covered her sleeping form with the mass of warm leather.

The next day was Saturday and he was due for a day off. He would make it up to her then. Finding a paper and pen in the kitchen, Ibiki left her a note on the coffee table and headed home for the night. Tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

><p>Ko woke in the morning to the smell of leather and medical ointment. The sun struck her face through the uncovered front windows, making her blink fiercely. There was a weight on her body she could not place in her semi-conscious state, causing confusion about where she had fallen asleep. Pushing herself up on the cushions of the couch, the heavy covering fell off her shoulders. It was a large leather trench coat. There was only one person it could belong to: Ibiki Morino. "He came to check on me . . .?" she mused out loud. Her feet were bare, and she wondered if he had taken off her sandals as well. Looking around the room her gaze stopped on a piece of paper laying on the smooth surface of her coffee table. Swinging her legs off the couch she reached and picked up the paper.<p>

_I will be taking the day off tomorrow_

_and will be by in the morning to pick you up._

The message was not signed, but there was only one person who would have left it.

"Morino-san," Ko whispered. She set the short note down and took up his jacket in her arms. Holding it against her chest and burying her nose in it, she closed her eyes. She took in the smell of the worn in material. Warmth filled her heart – warmth that only Ibiki could make her feel. She sat for a long time, buried in the comfort and strength the coat symbolically provided. Eventually hunger began to gnaw at her stomach and she was forced to set the coat aside. Sighing, Ko stood and trudged to the bathroom. If Ibiki was coming to get her, she should at least have a shower. She could eat later.

Ko was sitting in her favourite sundress eating left over rice balls when Ibiki knocked on her door. Hopping to her feet, she flew to the door and pulled it open. Even after the emotions of last night, she felt a large grin spread across her face that seemed to reach every corner of her body. "Good morning, Morino-san!" Although she had pulled up her hair, loose tendrils still slipped out to hang around her face, as uncontainable as her joy. She had felt such agony, but Ibiki easily made her anxiety evaporate like mist in the warm morning sun.

"Good morning, Ko-san," Ibiki replied.

The two simply stared at one another, unsure of what to say after the events of the previous day.

Eventually, Ko reached to his coat folded neatly beside the door, and held it up for him. "Thank you," she said, warmly. "Sorry for running off yesterday."

Ibiki nodded and took the coat without a word. He set down a large bento box, and quickly shrugged on the leather apparel.

"You don't look right without it," Ko said, giggling a bit.

"Hmph." Ibiki collected the bento off the step. "Hopefully you haven't eaten yet."

"Just a bit," Ko admitted, slipping on her pink sandals and pulling the door closed behind her. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Ibiki replied, handing her the bento. "Hold this for a minute."

Ko took the box, and felt Ibiki slip an arm around her waist.

The man quickly formed some signs with his hands and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The pair reappeared on a plateau above the village. There was no obvious path up to the grassy spot, but it provided a wonderful view of Konoha and the surrounding forests.

Ibiki released Ko from his hold and took the bento from hands.

Ko spun around in astonishment, taking in the scenery with wide eyes. "This is amazing! How did you ever find such a place?"

Ibiki shielded the sun from his eyes with a hand and looked out over the village. "Sometimes I find it necessary to get away from everything. I came across it one day while I was out clearing my head. I doubt I'm the only one who knows about it, but only ninja can get up here. It's not very big, so it tends to be a quiet spot."

"The view is beautiful," Ko said airily. She flopped into waving grass and gazed up at the sky. A light breeze played with her hair. "How do you always know what to do to make me feel better?" she asked the man standing behind her.

Ibiki set the bento down and sat in the grass beside her, resting his arms on his bent legs. "A lucky guess," he replied with a shrug. "I'm not exactly a therapist."

"I hardly deserve it, but you always look out for me," Ko said as she watched a scattering of puffy clouds float by, the soft shapes seeming to match the warm morning perfectly.

"I look after all of my ninja," he stated, still looking out across the waking village.

"Really? Doesn't that make you awfully busy?" she turned her head to look up at the man through the tall grass. She doubted he made lunch for or spent as much time with the other ANBU, former or not.

"Well, you're a special case," he admitted.

"Especially pathetic," Ko said sourly, flipping her head to look the other way.

"Ko-san, I spend time with you because I feel compelled to do so, not because you can't take care of yourself," he said sternly, turning toward her. "Your cooking is improving."

The troubled woman rolled over onto her stomach and rested on her elbows. Her feet kicked in the air, causing her sandals to fall into the grass. She tugged at the green blades beneath her fingers. "What do I need to do, Morino-san?" she asked softly. "What do I have to do to be like you?"

* * *

><p>Ibiki leaned back on an arm so that he could see the woman's face. He looked at her – really looked at her. Her hard muscles had softened somewhat over a month removed from action, giving her a softer look that suited her current personality. The form fitting dress hugged her figure in an appealing fashion that ninja garb could never hope to replicate. Unfortunately, the cheerful smile he found so mysteriously soothing was missing, replaced with an expression of pained determination. Her dark hair, usually loose and carefree, was tied up on her head, revealing the tension hidden in her scarred shoulders. Removing her memories had done little to diminish the pain that lingered in her soul.<p>

Maybe unravelling the woman's past hardly mattered, when it was the future Ko wanted to be strong enough to face. He believed that she would be stronger if she faced it, but what if it was better forgotten?

At least Ibiki finally knew what to tell Ko. It was something that he had known all along – something he had failed to properly explain the day before. The truth was, that under his frightful persona and terrifying exterior, Ibiki cared about people. That was how he continued to do his job and protect those around him. Whatever she had been specifically implying, Akane had been right – the answers were within him.

"You just need to find something or someone you care about," Ibiki said, lifting her chin with a finger so that she looked at him. "You don't have to be a ninja to be strong. If there's someone you want to protect, you can be strong for that person, knowing that you have their back and that someone has yours."

"All this time I've felt like I was missing something – like I needed to be connected to something," Ko said pensively. "Is that what I've been looking for all along? Someone I want to protect?"

"Perhaps you already have the strength inside you, and you were just looking for a reason to use it," Ibiki replied, his voice low.

Ko smiled, a wave of relief washing over her. Maybe she could handle things after all. Working at the daycare was already helping her make friends and as well as teaching her what it meant to care about people. Crawling to her knees, she wrapped her arms around Ibiki's sturdy chest. "Thank you," she whispered.

Ibiki put his hand around her back and gave her a gentle squeeze.

At that moment, Ko's stomach rumbled. "I think I'm hungry," she said into his shirt.

"Well, I did bring breakfast for a reason," he said with a hearty laugh, laying his chin on the top of her head. "Why don't we have something to eat?"

"Sounds like a plan," she said, adding a happy laugh of her own to his.

Their cheerful duet soared over the waking village.

* * *

><p>EDIT: Sorry about the lack of section breaks. I've corrected that now.<p>

A/N: "So, what was Akane seeing, Ibiki? Have you figured it out yet? No?..." He'll figure it out eventually. ^^

Sorry to anyone who thought a shirtless Ibiki was going to lead somewhere else... XD Poor guy can't imagine someone would feel embarresed seeing him that way for reasons other than his scars.

But a hug! Yay! :D

Thanks for reading! (reviews? Yes?)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ko and Daisuke whooped and hollered as they flew down the long playground slide together. She held tightly onto his legs as he sat on her shoulders, waving his arms in the air. All of the daycare children ran around the small neighbourhood park, many of them running after Ko, wanting to be the next one to have a piggyback ride. When it came to the children, she always had enough energy play.

Akane and Tai sat on a bench enjoying some coffee. They had no problem letting Ko run after the children, because they knew it was her favourite part of day and she had more energy than the two of them put together with a pot of coffee.

Finally out of breath, Ko flopped onto the grass spread eagle, and the children followed suit. She stared up at the cloudy sky, her body covered by the children. Judging by the activity around the village that day, the ninja were stirred up about something, but Ko and the daycare children were near oblivious. They lay in their own happy corner of the playground, catching their breath and plotting tomorrow's game of tag.

"Alright children!" Akane called from the wood bench. "Time to head back for lunch!"

Ko sat up, a few bodies hanging around her shoulders and neck. "Alright guys, whoever has their fingers in my eyes is gonna have to move," she said, waiting to be able to see again. When the hands came loose, she pulled herself and the kids up. "And we're off!"

"What are we gonna play today, Ko-sensei?" Ai-chan asked.

"Hmmm," Ko paused to think. "Today we're going to be chickens. Keep your beaks to yourself, please!" Ko and the children led the way back to the daycare, scratching, flapping, clucking and pecking as they went.

Akane and Tai brought up the rear. "How did we live without you, Ko-sensei?" Tai called from the back.

"Not as chickens, that for sure," Ko called back with a grin.

"I laid an egg!" Daisuke yelled.

"Me too!" shouted another boy.

"Dummies, boy chickens don't lay eggses!" one of the girls shouted back.

"Fine, we'll crow then," Daisuke retorted. "CockadooOOooodleDooo!"

The other citizens passing by smiled and shook their heads at the day's antics. Yesterday they had witnessed a crowd of rambunctious monkeys. The streets had certainly become livelier since the ex-ninja started working at the daycare.

"Final stretch, kids! Last one to line up is a fried chicken!" Ko declared.

The children all scurried forward, racing to the daycare door.

"I'm last again!" cried out Ai angerly.

"No yer not," Daisuke said. "Akane-sensei and Tai-sensei are last!"

"_Akane-sensei and Tai-sensei are the fried chickens_!" the children chorused.

"Not a chance," Tai called from down the street, and jogged up so that Akane would have to come behind him.

"I guess it's just you then, Akane-sensei," Ko grinned and laugh.

"Har har," Akane replied, although she could not help but smile. Ko's enthusiasm was far too infectious. "Is everyone here? I don't think we're missing anyone."

Ko had just begun to count off the children, when a siren blared across the village. The signal warned that the civilians needed to get to safety at one of the safe houses. A shockwave followed shortly after the siren, running across Konoha and rattling the buildings.

Akane jumped into action. "Children, everyone grab a partner's hand and follow after me. Stay close together."

Ko and Tai ushered the wide-eyed children after Akane.

"Are we under attack, again?" Ai asked, her voice shaking.

"What's going on? Are there bad guys here? Where are we going? What about my Mom?" the children shot out questions.

"We'll answer your questions later," Tai said. "Stay quiet and watch where you're walking."

"Don't worry, we'll look after you," Ko assured the frightened children.

Just then, a series of explosions shook the ground. A few of the children stumbled, but managed to stay on their feet. Partners clung to each other while Ko and Tai hurried them forward.

Overhead a group ninja streaked by in a blur, too fast for normal eyes to follow. A building a block over from the daycare exploded, sending smoke and debris into the air.

"Akane-sensei, we're getting too close to the fighting!" Ko shouted.

"There's nothing we can do but keep moving," Akane called back. "None of the buildings around here will be safe. We need to get the safe house a few blocks away."

Flames lit up the street in front of them, and the children screamed. The buildings around them fell to pieces as though sliced by an invisible blade. Massive hunks of concrete and wood fell into the street. The terrible squealing noise made by the buildings sliding apart sent fear straight to their hearts. The three adults flung themselves over the children, shielding them as best they could from danger. After mere moments, the destruction moved on, leaving the architecture around them devastated and silent.

Ko straightened up, dust falling in clouds off of her back and from her hair. "Is everyone alright?" she asked, unable to see properly through the haze of particles in the air. She moved to check the children around her. "Everyone join hands. Let's not lose anyone." Anxiously, she collected her trembling charges. "Akane-sensei? Tai-sensei?"

"I'm alright," Akane called from a few feet away, coughing in the debris cloud. "I have most of the children with me. Where's Tai-san?"

"Over here," a strained voice said.

Ko followed Tai's voice and found him pinned under a large chunk of building. "Tai-sensei!" she cried out. Quickly moving to the slab of crumbling wall, she vainly tried to pull it off the man.

"Don't waste any time here," he said, voice raspy. "Only my leg's caught. I'll live. You need to get the children to safety."

"I'm sorry, Tai-sensei," Ko said, feeling helpless. "I'll send help as soon as I can."

"I know. Now hurry!" he said, wincing with the effort.

"Ko-san, we need to go now!" Akane ordered. "The children are our first priority."

Giving him one more anxious glance, Ko grabbed the children around her and hurried to join up with Akane. The main street was blocked with flaming rubble, so they darted down an alley in hopes of safe passage – Akane in the lead, and Ko bringing up the rear. Before her, Ko saw Ai falling behind the group, tears dripping off her face and hiccups -ups racking her tiny frame. Ko scooped the girl into her arms and straightened up in time to see the path before her suddenly blocked off by a new wave of falling rubble. The blockage would be insurmountable.

"Ko-san!" Akane yelled from the other side of the wreckage. "Ko-san!"

"I'm fine, but I have Ai-chan with me. I'll have to find another way out and meet up with you."

"Be careful, Ko!"

"You too Akane-san!" Ko called, feeling her heart fall. She was trapped with the little girl, and knew there was almost nothing she could do. If she had her chakra, she could have walked right up and over the buildings closing them in, but as it was they were vulnerable. Ko was alone, and terrified, but she still had to protect Ai – somehow.

Turning around, Ko ran back down the tight alleyway, Ai clutching to her desperately. She ran past the flaming rubble and into the destroyed street. The footing was treacherous, but her natural balance saved her from numerous falls. The way to the safe house was blocked, so she would have to go the long way. Her swift feet carried them past the daycare, the park and right into the midst of a raging ninja battle. Launching down a street that would have led them back to Akane, she was met instead with a cloud of shuriken. Instinctively, Ko flipped herself into the dirt, cradling Ai against her as the shuriken flew over her head. Not wasting a moment, Ko jumped to her feet. She had to get them to safety.

The body of a Leaf ninja fell onto the street before her, and an unmarked enemy lighted silently behind him.

Ko's eyes were wide, and she began to step back slowly. "Ai-chan, keep your eyes closed and don't let go, no matter what. Do you understand?" She felt the girl nod against her chest and fastened the child's hold around her neck. All she could do was run and hope she could get them out of danger.

The red garbed ninja in front of hers had similar thoughts. "Planning on running? Well, you'd better move fast," the man hissed with a malicious grin, displaying another handful of shuriken.

Ko sprinted toward the man, darting at diagonals so she would not be as easy to hit. There was nothing to gain by returning the way she had come, so the only choice she had was to get past him.

The man loosed the shuriken lazily in her direction, deciding to toy with his prey.

Before she could realise what had happened, Ko had jumped and flipped out of harm's way. _Muscle memory_, she thought briefly, before taking off down the road yet again. The shuriken came faster, and Ko shifted around them, causing Ai to cry out in her arms. There was no time to question the techniques that had been beaten into her body at an early age – they were keeping her and Ai alive. Inch by inch she gained ground, but the ninja before her quickly lost patience with his game.

"So, you're a ninja after all," he snarled. "Stop being coy and fight me then!" He rushed them, baring a mouthful of sharp blades.

Ko barely had time to dodge as the ninja lunged toward them. A searing pain filled her shoulder, telling her that one of the blades had hit her just above the collarbone. She ignored the pain as best she could and charged down the round. The enemy ninja had left the way open when he attacked, and she would not miss the opportunity. Ko had no chakra to boost her speed, so the ninja easily overtook her. She skidded to a halt as the ninja blocked her path. Stumbling back a few steps, her gaze sped around trying to find another way to escape.

Ai whimpered in her arms, drawing the attention of their attacker.

"If I get rid of her, you'll provide me with better entertainment, right?" he sneered at the child, running a blade across his tongue.

"You won't touch her!" Ko barked in near hysterics. Her heart was beating widely. She was an animal cornered by a carnivorous predator.

"How far will you go to protect the brat, hm?" he queried in a mocking voice.

A blade left his hand before Ko could react. It buried into her thigh, causing her leg to buckle beneath her.

"You Leaf ninja disappoint me," he snarled.

The loss of balance almost made her fall, but Ko managed to turn her back in time to take a hit meant for the child. Her breath caught, and she felt fluid in her lungs. She staggered for a moment before falling to the ground.

The pain in her chest was overwhelming. All she could hear was the pulse in her head, and her vision quickly became foggy. She vaguely expected the pain to end with one final blow from her enemy, but the agony continued and the finishing strike never came.

* * *

><p>"I've found them!" Anko called over her shoulder, pulling her kunai from the sadistic bastard bleeding out in the street. She hurried over to the bloodied woman who was labouring to breathe. "Fuck," she swore under her breath. <em>This doesn't look good.<em> She moved the woman's arm from around the child. "Come on kid, let's go."

Ai refused to loosen her grip, just as Ko had instructed her to do.

"Dammit. Listen, brat, I need to help her, and you're in the way," Anko pleaded with the traumatised child. "She saved your life, and now we need to save her. If you don't let go, she's going to die!"

Ai wailed and clung to Ko harder than before.

Hearing feet thudding behind her, Anko called out: "She's already lost a lot of blood, and the kid's not co-operating."

Ibiki pushed past Anko, and knelt down beside Ko. He froze when he saw the blood seeping from her wounds, and dripping from her lips.

"Do something, Morino," Anko demanded, forcing him into action.

He placed a hand on the child's back, and spoke so low that no one else could hear. "Ko-san is very dear to me. I need to help her."

Ai-chan looked up at the large man, her eyes too full of tears to really see him properly. "Ko-sensei telled Ai-chan not to let go," she mumbled between sobs.

"She needed you to hold on until you were safe. We're Konoha ninja," he said, pointing to his headband. "You're safe now, so you can let go."

Reluctantly, the trembling girl released her arms from Ko's neck. Her clothes were dark with the woman's blood, but there were no visible injuries on her own body.

Ibiki quickly lifted Ai up and handed her to Anko. "Get her some medical attention. I'll see to Ko."

Anko nodded and hurried away with the child.

Ibiki turned back to Ko. As gently as he could without aggravating her wounds, he lifted her from the blood soaked ground. He knew he had to hurry.

With the amount she was bleeding, Ko had little time.

As fast as he could possibly move, he sped to the hospital where he hoped to find either Tsunade or the woman's apprentice. He pushed through the white doors and sprinted past the front desk into the emergency ward.

Tsunade's attention flew to the doorway when she heard the emergency doors burst open and slam against the walls. She was about to yell at the individual for being so rough, but stopped when she saw the state of her next patient. _Kami_.

"Put her over here," she directed Ibiki toward an empty bed. Turning to her assistants, she directed them to collect what she needed.

As Ibiki carefully set Ko down on one side, a nurse immediately began hooking the woman up to various tubes and equipment. There was no doubt she would need some blood. He rested a hand on Ko's pallid and clammy forehead. "Stay with me, Ko."

Ko's eyelids fluttered a few times, but she showed no should know other signs of consciousness.

"Get Sakura over here," Tsunade demanded her staff. "I can't treat all of these wounds at once."

Ibiki held Ko's cool hand and wiped the trail of blood from her lips.

Tsunade walked over and placed a hand on Ibiki's arm. "I'm going to need you wait outside, Ibiki," she said sternly, but her voice softed when she saw his face. "You've brought her here in enough time. I can still save her."

Ibiki nodded, but his gaze never left the wounded woman. After a moment, he released Ko's hand and left the room without a word.

* * *

><p>Ko's chest felt stiff. When she breathed, the movement made her ache, but the pain was bearable. Her eye lids were heavy, but she eventually convinced them to open. She was thankful that the light meeting her tired eyes was dim. Slowly, her blurry gaze travelled around the room, trying to make sense of her surroundings. On her right were curtained windows and white walls. She saw all sorts of equipment surrounding her, but she was unable to place what any of it was. Moving her eyes across her bed, she saw a figure in a chair. Moments passed, and she weakly tried to blink the sleep from her eyes. She recognised the silhouette of the man beside her, as well as the familiar scent of leather.<p>

"Good morning, Ko," Ibiki said softly. "You've been asleep for quite awhile."

"Ib..." ..._iki_, she tried to say, but was unable to form the name. Ko's throat was dry, and the mask on her face made it difficult to speak – and she was so tired.

"Relax," Ibiki told her. "Tsunade-sama says you'll make a full recovery, but you still need to rest."

The man swam in and out of her vision. It was hard to focus, and she was having a hard time remembering what had happened. _Ai_-_chan_, she thought. _I need to look after Ai-chan._ It was imperative that she find the child. Ko tried to move, but her body felt heavy and unresponsive. Her breathing quickened as she begun to panic, and it sent a sharp pain through her chest. Suddenly, warmth spread across her forehead and she identified it as a hand.

"You don't have to worry," Ibiki assured her, his voice low and nonabrasive to her clouded senses. "Ai-chan is fine. You protected her, Ko-san."

_Ai-chan. She's fine. Ai-chan is fine. . ._

Ko's breathing relaxed, and her eyes fluttered closed once again. It would be a few more days before she woke again.

* * *

><p>Ibiki watched Ko sleep. As often as he could get away from work, he was at her side. The sight of her bloodied body had rattled him in a way nothing ever had. He had been terrified- terrified of losing her.<p>

The only sounds in the room came from the machines tracking Ko's vitals, and the oxygen that was easing her breathing.

Ibiki shifted in his chair so that he could lean his elbows on his knees. He was content to guard her until she woke again.

The rattle of the door sliding open alerted him of a visitor.

"Any changes?" Tsunade asked, walking in to stand beside Ibiki.

"She woke up for a few minutes," he replied softly. "She was pretty confused and started to panic."

"You should have called someone," Tsunade scolded, giving the man a look.

"I told her Ai-chan was safe, and she calmed down. The last thing she would have remembered was trying to protect the girl, so I thought I'd try that before calling anyone."

"And she calmed down?"

Ibiki nodded. "She fell back asleep after that." He could feel the Hokage's eyes on him, and could guess what was coming next. His face had looked horrible the last time he had walked past a mirror, and that was over a day ago.

"Have you been getting any sleep?" she asked him.

"Not much," he replied honestly. He had tried, but found his sleep filled with unpleasant visions.

Tsunade sighed and pulled up a chair beside the hunched over man.

"If Akane-san hadn't alerted us so quickly, she would have died," Ibiki said, his voice flat. "Ko's been so worried about disappointing everyone, but she sacrificed herself without a second thought." He bowed his head, his jaw tense.

"Ko-san has done us all proud," Tsunade agreed. "Some of our ninja would do well to have a sliver of her dedication."

Ibiki sat silently, his features hard.

"She's come to mean a lot to you, hasn't she?" the Hokage asked.

"More than I had ever thought possible," Ibiki admitted, the fatigue he was feeling finally creeping into his voice. He reached a hand up and rubbed at his face. "Nothing I can do for her seems to be enough." After all, she had almost been killed, and he had only been able to come to the rescue after the fact.

"It's impossible to protect someone every moment of every day," Tsunade said consolingly. "There's always going to be those times when you can't be there and someone gets hurt." A pained expression crossed her face. Tsunade knew all too well what it felt like to lose someone important. "You can't blame yourself. All you can do is have faith in her."

"She's strong. I know that, but she can't see it herself," Ibiki replied. "I know Ko could be a ninja again, but I want her to be happy no matter what she chooses to do."

"Ko-san has also proven to be a good judge of character," Tsunade smiled. "She's seen the truth in you that you've managed to hide from everyone else."

Ibiki ignored the comment, not sure how to respond. As a high ranked ninja, he frequently dealt with Tsunade directly, and she knew him better than most people who claimed to be his friends. He had to be frank with her about his work and that often involved giving his personal thoughts on matters. Ko had also managed to draw out that honesty, perhaps because he had never felt any need to be elusive with the woman.

The truth he had been fighting to find hit him in the face like a wet towel.

Ibiki cringed. "I've been really blind, haven't I?"

Tsunade chuckled. "It's easy to overlook what's right under your nose, but it wasn't difficult for Akane-san and me to see."

Ibiki looked back up at Ko and smiled faintly. He had been strangely drawn to her since she had revealed the depth of her emotions in the Hokage's office. Once confronted by her astoundingly warm personality, there was no escaping the inevitable. His growing dedication and unusual concern made perfect sense. _I love her_,he thought in amazement. _I love her_. Maybe when Ko woke up, he would find a way to tell her.

* * *

><p>Ko shovelled her food into her mouth. She hated to spend so little time enjoying Ibiki's cooking, but Tsunade said that she could get out of bed after lunch, and she was anxious to use her legs for more than walking to the washroom. Ibiki was busy interrogating the captured ninja from the recent attack, so she was eating alone, but the Hokage had hinted that she might have some visitors later in the day.<p>

"Why can't the day go faster?" she grumbled, setting the empty bento aside.

Thanks to Tsunade and Sakura's exceptional work, she was recovering quite quickly. No bones had been broken, and they had encouraged the damaged tissues to heal with daily doses of chakra. The lingering pain when she breathed was the only remaining annoyance. Her leg felt fine – at least while she was sitting – so she had no doubt walking would be no problem. Reaching to the side of her bed, she pushed the button to call for a nurse.

A few minutes later, Tsunade herself strode into the room. "Anxious to go, Ko-san?" she said with a knowing smile.

"I hate being stuck in bed!" Ko replied earnestly. "I should be chasing the children around this time of the day."

"Well, it is a first for you," Tsunade said, absently flipping through a clipboard. "You've never been in the hospital before."

"Never? I find that hard to believe," Ko said sceptically.

"You were one hell of a ninja," Tsunade said. "So, ready to go meet some guests?"

"You bet!"

"Let's see how stable your leg is today," Tsuande said, moving over to the bed. She helped Ko shift to the edge of the bed. "Try putting just a bit of weight on it. I'll hold onto you in case it gives out."

Ko nodded and slid off the side of the bed. She shifted her weight from the good leg to the freshly healed one. "Good as new," she said in relief. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

"You can thank Sakura-chan for that one," she smiled. "Now I don't want you to overdo it, but you need to start moving around to get your strength back. I'm hoping to discharge you in a few days after I'm sure that lung is healing properly. We're going outside, so I'll let you get dressed."

After she had dressed, Ko slowly walked with Tsunade to the hospital's inner courtyard. The enclosure was bright with sunlight, and the sound of birds could be heard from the trees. It was a perfect place for recovering patients to relax. After a moment, the two women were greeted by a chorus of children.

"Ko-sensei!" the daycare kids shouted and ran over to her.

"You have to be gentle," the Hokage ordered sternly. "She's still recovering." Looking at Ko, she gave her a stern look. "I'll be back in a little while. No running, understand?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Ko and the children chimed.

Tsunade smiled and walked back into the hospital. "Have fun."

Ko spotted Akane sitting on a nearby bench and went to sit by her. "I'm so happy to see you all," she grinned. Settling onto the bench, she found herself encircled by Akane's arms.

"We're glad to see you, as well Ko-san," she replied. "You had us worried."

Ai shyly pushed past the other children, and tugged on Ko's shirt. "Thank yo' for savin' me, Ko-sensei," she mumbled. "It was really scary, but you protectered me."

Drawing away from Akane, Ko wrapped her arms around the little girl. "I'm so glad you're safe," she said, burying her face in the girl's soft hair. "You were so brave, Ai-chan."

"The boobie lady said Ai wouldn't let go of you," Daisuke said, proudly. He stepped up beside his sister.

"The boobie – oh, Anko-san," Ko laughed, releasing all but Ai's hands. "You did just as I asked, Ai-chan. You did very well."

Ai grinned. "You did good too, Ko-sensei."

"Did you get real hurt?" Daisuke asked, worry clear on his face. The other children looked up at her anxiously.

"Just a little bit," Ko said, "but don't worry. Tsunade-sama and Sakura-san patched me up. I'm as good as new."

The children looked relieved.

"Can you play, Ko-sensei?" a boy asked.

Ko studied the courtyard and found it to be filled with many bushes and trees – perfect for hide and seek. "Well, I'm not allowed to run, but I can walk. Go hide, and I'll come find you," she said, grinning.

The children ran off excitedly, and Ko turned to Akane. "I owe you my life, Akane-sensei," she said, turning solemn. "Tsunade-sama told me it would have been too late had I been found a few minutes later."

"I'm just glad you're alright," Akane replied, giving Ko's hand a squeeze. "My heart nearly stopped when I heard what happened."

"How is Tai-sensei?"

"Broken leg. Nothing that won't heal," Akane said. "Although, I wish he'd stop talking about the young doctor who attended him. It makes visiting him rather trying."

"I'm glad he doing well," Ko said, relaxing against the bench.

"I'm surprised Morino-san isn't here," Akane said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"He's at work right now. It sounds like he has his hands full with the ninja they caught," Ko explained.

Akane cringed. "Oh, I'm sure he does," she said shaking her head.

Ko shrugged. "Someone has to do it." The children had vanished, so she stood up. "Ouch. My leg's a bit stiffer than I thought, though I guess that's to be expected," she sighed. "Will you walk with me?"

"Of course," Akane said and stood up to help the other woman.

"Thanks. Tsunade-sama wasn't kidding about me needing to get my strength back," Ko said apologetically. "I think she would have sent me home today if I lived with someone, but maybe tomorrow."

"Well, judging by how Ai-chan looked when Anko-san showed up, you must have lost a lot of blood," Akane said, holding onto Ko securely.

"Tsunade-sama was complaining about me draining their blood stores," Ko said with a light laugh. "Found you Daisuke." She poked her head over a small shrubbery.

"Awwww," he whined. "I'm the first one!"

"You're the lucky one, Daisuke!" Ko said with a grin. "It'll take me too long at this pace, so you get to help me find the others. "

"Alright!" Daisuke called and ran off, always happy to help his favourite babysitter.

"The children really do adore you," Akane said warmly.

"Well, it's mutual then," Ko said, "because I'm awfully fond of them as well."

With Daisuke's help – he would find a child and enthusiastically point to their location – it did not take long to find the children. Ko enjoyed the time, but was happy to return to the bench. However, the bench was occupied when she and Akane came back with the children in tow.

"Have fun?" Ibiki asked. He was relaxing with his arms resting on the back of the bench.

"Morino-san!" Ko exclaimed, her face lighting up. "I thought you were busy this afternoon."

"With them? Those suckers didn't take long to crack," he said, tapping a finger to his head. "They obviously neglected their mental training."

Akane smiled. "It's about time I take the children back to the Daycare, so we'll leave you two to chat."

"Thank you for coming, Akane-san. I'm grateful you brought the children," Ko admitted.

"Let me know when you're out of the hospital, and I'll come see you at home," Akane said.

"Can we come too?" Daisuke asked.

"You'll see Ko-sensei soon enough, Daisuke. Let her get some rest." She bopped the boy on the head affectionately, and then looked to the man on the bench. "Take care of her, Morino-san."

Ibiki nodded seriously.

Ko sat down with a sigh as Akane led the children out of the courtyard.

"It's good to see you on your feet, Ko," Ibiki said.

"I agree," she grinned, gently stretching her tired legs. It felt wonderful to be moving again. "_Ko,"_, she mused. "You've been calling me that a lot since the attack." She looked at him, questioningly. She had been wondering for a few days about the lack of honorific.

Ibiki paused, looking off into the greenery. "I wasn't thinking," he said honestly.

"I don't mind. I'm just curious about the change, that's all," Ko said, hoping for an answer, but gaining silence. _Oh well._ "Thank you for coming to see me again today. Whatever excuses you give me, I know you're busy."

"I'm sure Anko owes me a decade of dango time. She can cover for me," he said casually. "It would do her some good to do a little work, now and then." He was still gazing out at the courtyard, his expression downcast.

"Morino-san, is something wrong?" Ko implored. "You seem uneasy."

Ibiki pulled his arms off the bench with a sigh and leaned his arms on his knees. "I've been worried about you, that's all."

"You don't have to anymore. I'm alright now," she assured him with a tender smile. Her arms encircled his bicep, and she leaned around him so that she could look him in the eye. "Morino-san, I'm alright."

Ibiki met her gaze. She was the one who was injured, and yet he saw nothing but comfort for _him_ in her tired face. Reaching a hand over to her, he cupped her scarred cheek in his palm. "I know. It's what could have happened that bothers me," he said solemnly. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Ko replied.

Bending toward her, he placed his lips against her forehead. "I'll hold you to that."

Ko laughed quietly as his lips brushed her skin. "If you're going to do that, Morino-san," she whispered, "do it properly." Before he could respond, she gently placed her lips on his. Ko felt his arms wrap around her back, holding her softly. The gentle embrace felt wonderful. Eventually, their lips parted, and she traced her finger along the scar that crossed over his cheek and lips. "I guess it's a good thing I'm not your subordinate anymore, huh?" she laughed.

"That wouldn't stop me from loving you," Ibiki responded in a low voice, his soft gaze searching her face. "After the first day I spent with you, there was no stopping that."

"You – ?" she sputtered, astonished.

"I love you, Ko," he finished, taking her hands with his gloved fingers.

Ko had acted without really thinking, as usual, but she had no regrets. It felt like her heart would burst with joy. As disastrous as she was, he loved her. "I'm not sure I know what it means to love someone, but if it's with you, I can't wait to find out," she said. Ko leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes, contentedly exhausted. "The best part of any day is when you're there to experience it with me."

Ibiki gazed down at her fondly, and soon found that she had fallen asleep against him. It was time to get her back into bed.

For the first time in a long while, the next day was more than just another tomorrow – it was promising and bright.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_ Blood dripped from the pallid woman's dangling fingering tips. The droplets fell to the ground, only to pool once again in the dusty footprints left in the dirt street by the enemy ninja. _

_ The woman was cool to his touch, her life quickly leaking away with the fluid that was turning the road to mud. Her body was limp in his arms, causing her head to fall back and the smooth scar tissue crisscrossing her mutilated neck to shine in the painfully bright afternoon sun. _

_Tearing the glove from his free hand with his teeth, he felt for her pulse, and found it to be faltering._

_Loose strands of her thick hair hung in the air as though they were the wilted leaves of a dying plant. A shallow breath was dragged painfully through her bloodied lips. Her punctured chest receded with a shudder, but did not rise again. _

_The pulse under his fingers faded and disappeared._

_He hadn't made it in time._

_She was dead._

Ibiki's eyelids flew open. The silent darkness of his bedroom flooded his hyper-alert senses. His heart beat in his ears while his hands dug into the bed sheets on either side of his rigid body. Quick breathes filled his lungs and did nothing to calm the panic in his mind. His thoughts raced as he tried to flush the whirlpool of macabre images from his brain.

It had been years since a nightmare had woken the interrogator from his sleep, but since the recent attack, unpleasant dreams had plagued him. The very nature of his job demanded mental fortitude, and he was not prone to being haunted by his subconscious mind. Of course, that was assuming his conscious mind held nothing that could haunt him – and now it did. Even while awake, he could not shake the image of Ko's dying body from his mind. The woman had become so dear to him, that losing her in such a way frightened him more than any torture he had ever suffered.

While struggling with her own demons, forgotten and otherwise, she could still gift him with a smile that made him melt. The woman's awkward but equally charming manner could only make him smile, even if only in private. Ko had managed to find a place in his heart when nearly no one else had noticed there was anything beneath his hard exterior, and she had done it without even trying. Not only did Ko see through his carefully crafted facade, but she accepted him – wanted his company.

It was surreal to think, but he had found someone whose mere presence drew out the man he hid from the rest of the world. Ibiki could honestly say he knew few people that would freely choose to spend their time with him, but Ko claimed it to be the highlight of her day. He had always felt encouraged by the fact that his work for the Leaf was beneficial to so many people, but it was an entirely new and wonderful feeling knowing that he was needed on a personal level.

_And I need her as well_.

This thought brought the man back to his current problem. His great desire to protect the woman also threatened to reveal a weakness. It was a weakness his mind had taken advantage of while he slept, and one he could not afford. As any other ninja was forced to do, Ibiki would have to steel his mind against undesirable possibilities, and accept the time they were given together. One wrong decision compromised by his emotions could cost people their lives, and he was not going to let that happen – especially if one of those people could be Ko.

Wiping the chilled sweat from his face, Ibiki took a deep breath and stiffly pulled himself from bed. The frequent nightmares were murdering his back. A warm shower would ease his tense muscles before he headed to work.

The sun had yet to rise, but it was never too early in the morning to start interrogations.

* * *

><p>While Ko was finishing her recovery at home, she had plenty of time to practise her cooking with an instructional book Akane had lent her. As a result, she had become a great deal more comfortable in her kitchen. During the week, Ibiki stopped by with lunch for her and then returned for supper after working late. She had little to do other than cook, so there was always plenty of food by supper – even taking into consideration the portions of the meal that refused to be edible. This routine continued through the weekend as well, because Ibiki was backlogged with paper work and interrogations. Ko knew it was as result of his long visits to the hospital, but Ibiki insisted otherwise. His company in her apartment was a pleasant change, and she hoped it might continue after she returned to work the following week.<p>

It was Saturday morning, and Ko was making herself some breakfast when she heard a light knock on her door. It was too early to be Ibiki, and she was unsure who else would be paying her a visit this early in the morning. Slowly, she plodded to the door and pulled it open. "Hello?"

She was greeted by Daisuke jumping and throwing himself around her waist.

"Oh!" Ko exclaimed, stepping backward as she nearly lost her balance.

"Daisuke!" an unfamiliar woman's voice scolded from the doorway.

Ko looked back up to see Akane, Ai, and a woman who could only be the children's mother. "Good morning!" Ko said, with a smile. "What do I owe the visit this morning?"

Akane smiled, looking somewhat apologetic. "Sorry for the intrusion, Ko-san. Let me introduce Koumi-san." She motioned to the thin woman standing beside her.

"I'm Daisuke and Ai's mother, Koumi. I'm grateful to finally meet you, Ko-san. I've been anxiously waiting to thank you for saving my daughter's life." She bowed to Ko, Ai held protectively in her arms. "If there is anything I can ever do for you, please ask. I can't do enough to repay you."

Ko held up a hand, her face flushing. "Please, that's not necessary Koumi-san. I'm satisfied knowing that Ai-chan is safe," she said, patting the young girl on the head.

Akane spoke up. "Actually, we're here to ask a favour, Ko-san. Koumi-san is desperate for a babysitter. Their normal sitter is ill, and Tai-san and I are both unavoidably busy. Ai-chan refuses to have a new sitter, so I suggested we ask you."

"I know I can trust you with my children, Ko-san," Koumi said. "I hate to ask this of you, but if you are well enough, I would be really grateful. After the latest attack on the village Ai has been quite fearful of strangers, and I don't want to traumatise the poor girl. I have to leave the village on some urgent business, and my husband does not get home until much later tonight."

"I don't mind," Ko said with a shrug. "I'm feeling a lot better. Besides, I spend most of the day by myself anyway, so the company would be nice."

Koumi breathed an audible sigh of relief. "I'll find some way of thanking you properly, Ko-san. Maybe I'm just paranoid after the recent attack, but I'm also nervous leaving the children with strangers. They're very fond of you, and I know you'll keep them safe."

Ko smiled while Daisuke shimmied up her back to sit on her shoulders. "Yes, they do seem quite attached to me," she said with a laugh. "A friend of mine stops by for lunch and supper, so as long as that's not a problem with you, they can stay here as long as you need."

"I'd trust any friend of yours, Ko-san," Koumi said emphatically. "Thank you again." She gave her daughter a kiss on the head, and passed Ai to Ko. "Behave, you two."

"Yes, Mum," the two kids chimed.

Koumi gave Ko a deep bow before receding from the doorway.

"Thank you, Ko-san," Akane said gratefully. "I'll see you on Monday." She smiled and followed Koumi away from the apartment.

"Well, have you two had breakfast yet?" Ko asked the children as she closed the door – one child draped over her head, and one hanging onto her arm.

"Yup," Daisuke said. "But I'm hungry again."

"Mama got us up early," Ai said, with a yawn. She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Alright, you two take a nap on the couch, and I'll finish making breakfast then," Ko said, moving to the couch and bending over to dump Daisuke on the soft cushions.

Daisuke shrieked with laughter as he bounced on the cushion while Ai crawled up beside him and curled up against a pillow.

Ko returned to the kitchen and finished rolling her simple sushi rolls. She had found the instructions in Akane's cookbook, and had wanted to try rolling the rice for days. Yesterday she had felt well enough to venture down to the market and find the additional supplies she needed. It took her a significant amount of time to get everything together, so Ko was glad she had waited until her endurance returned.

She quickly cut up the rolls, and was fairly pleased with her first attempt. Only a few of the pieces were falling apart. Finding a plate, she placed the sushi on its surface, grabbed some clean chopsticks, and headed into the living room.

Ai was asleep, her little fingers curled under her chin, and Daisuke was looking out the front window.

Quietly, she set the plate down on the coffee table. "Breakfast is ready," she whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl.

Daisuke hopped away from the window and plunked himself down by the table. "Ai-chan is sleeping," the boy stated, in a loud whisper. He very slowly picked up his chopsticks, trying not to make any noise, and began to eat.

"Yes,", Ko agreed softly. "She must have been tired." She took a piece of sushi and stuck it in her mouth. It was an interesting flavour, but not bad.

"These are yummy, Ko-sensei," Daisuke said through a mouthful of sticky rice.

"I'm glad you like them," Ko replied, with a smile. "I was trying something new this morning."

"I thought we might hafta eat that yucky ninja food," Daisuke admitted.

"Don't worry. Someone threw it all out and replaced it with real food," Ko said. _Ibiki . . ._ The man had raided her kitchen while she was in the hospital. She had come home to find her cupboards well stocked with basic cooking materials and not a nutrition bar in sight.

Daisuke shoved one last piece of sushi in his mouth and put his chopsticks back on the table. He forgot to be quiet, and the sticks rattled against the table, but Ai was out like a light and did not stir. He crawled up opposite his sister and yawned. Now that his hunger was sated, Daisuke's early morning quickly caught up with him.

Watching the two children dose, Ko began to think a nap of her own might be a good idea. Positioning herself between the two children, Ko closed her eyes and soon drifted off into a comfortable sleep. Perhaps she was still recovering after all.

* * *

><p>Ibiki thought it strange that Ko did not answer her door, and he did not hesitate to let himself inside – she usually left the door unlocked for him anyway. Normally he was greeted by the sound of footsteps, a banging door and a broad smile. Today the apartment was silent. Eyeing the small living space, he found Ko asleep on the couch. There were two children as well. One curled into a pillow and the other sprawled across Ko's lap. <em>Strange<em>, he thought, _but not terribly hazardous._ The kunai that had slipped into his hand disappeared back into his coat sleeve. Ibiki recognised the girl as the child Ko had protected during the ninja attack. The boy he recognised as the daycare child who had wanted to visit Ko. _It seems the boy's wish has been granted. _

Ibiki closed the door softly and pulled off his sandals. Leaving his bento on the kitchen counter, he cleared the remains of the breakfast from the coffee table and set about making some additional portions for lunch. Pulling off his gloves, he washed his hands while considering what else to make. He had not expected additional mouths to feed, and did not know how much children ate. _At least there are only two of them, _Ibiki thought, despondently. _And there are no angry mothers attached._

Ibiki worked in silence, thinking over the past week. Nothing had really changed between Ko and him since his confession at the hospital. He supposed it was a sign that they were comfortable enough around each other already that nothing needed to change. Ko had given him her unwavering trust from day one, and he found himself easily returning that trust. Their relationship was far from the sexual driven one night stands that brought many ninja together. True, he was very attracted to the woman, but the feelings he had for her were infinitely deeper than physical desire. Ko blushed whenever he kissed her, but he could truthfully say that he felt content just as they were. There was no need to rush into anything more at the moment. Seeing her alive and well enough to cast her bright smile was enough to get him through the day. Simply being with her – someone who knew and accepted him – was a gift.

"Ko-sensei, I gotta pee," a sleepy voice from the living room broke the silence. "Where's the potty?"

Ibiki paused in his actions, not sure if he should call out and answer the child or not.

"Oh, you're sleeping too," the boy giggled. "I'll go find it myself."

The man motionlessly watched as the boy trundled out of the living room, past the kitchen and into the bathroom. He did not see Ibiki, and the man thought it might be wise to wake Ko before the boy re-emerged. Setting down the rice ball he was working on, he retrieved his gloves and walked around the counter to stand in front of the coffee table.

"Ko," he said, reaching over to give her shoulder a gentle shake. It would be best to wake the woman before his presence startled the children.

"Ploumph," Ko mumbled incoherently, flopping onto her side and falling back asleep.

Unfortunately for Ibiki, the sudden movement roused Ai.

The little girl cracked open her eyes in time to see Ibiki looming over the table with his hand outstretched above them. "_Ko-sensei!_" Ai shrieked, flinging herself onto the woman and trying to bury into the space between Ko and the back cushion of the couch.

_Oh for the love of-_

Ko shot upright. "Ai-chan! What's wrong!" she asked frantically, still in a daze.

"_Scary man_!" Ai wailed from between the cushions.

Ko looked over her shoulder with wide eyes.

Ibiki stood with a palm pasted over his exasperated face. "I tried to wake you up before they panicked," he muttered irritably. He sighed as Ko bit her lip in an attempt to hold back a laugh.

Digging Ai out of the couch cushions, Ko set the girl in her lap and rubbed her small back. "This isn't a scary man, Ai-chan. He was just waking us up for lunch. This is Morino Ibiki, my closest friend. You saw him at the hospital the other day."

Ai had her face buried into Ko's arm, but poked her large eyes over it to get a look at the man. "Still looks scary," she said.

"Well, just wait until you eat what he's brought for lunch," Ko said, standing up with the girl in her arms. "You'll think differently then." Ko turned to Ibiki with a guilty expression. "Sorry to be sleeping when you came, Ibiki," she said apologetically.

"You're babysitting?" he asked, nodding toward the girl.

"That's right. Ai-chan and Daisuke-kun's mother was in a bind and needed someone to take care of them until her husband returns tonight," she explained, looking back to the couch. "Speaking of Daisuke-kun, I wonder where he went. . ." she trailed.

"He's in the –"

"Ai-chan, I heard you yell!" Daisuke came darting down the hallway and into the living room. He skidded to a halt in front of Ibiki. His large eyes widened, and then narrowed as he craned is neck up to see the tall man. "Friend or foo?" he asked, posing in a ridiculous imitation of a martial artist. Apparently he didn't remember the man either.

_Foo?_ "That depends on if you want to eat or not," the towering man replied cryptically.

Daisuke took only a moment to consider, before deciding. "Friend then." He jumped up and latched onto Ibiki's arm.

_Errrggh._

"You were at the hospital. I remember you," the boy stated. "That's a cool jacket. I bet I could hide in it."

"Don't even think about it," Ibiki responded sternly.

"Are you the one who makes Ko-sensei's super yummy lunches?" Daisuke asked instead.

"That's right," the man replied, subtly trying to shake the boy from his arm.

"Alright! That means a super yummy lunch today," he declared, deciding to pull himself up the rest of the large man's arm instead of letting go.

_What is he, a monkey?_

"What? Better than breakfast, Daisuke-kun?" Ko asked, pouting playfully.

"Breakfast was good too, Ko-sensei," Daisuke said, hauling himself onto Ibiki's unyielding shoulders.

"You okay, Ibiki?" Ko asked.

"I'm not so broken I can't support the weight of a four year old," Ibiki said sourly. Tsunade's treatments on his back had finally been starting to help, if only a little. "I'll finish making lunch, and then we can eat." He stalked back to the kitchen with Daisuke riding gaily along on his shoulders. After tossing his gloves aside and washing again, he calmly continued to shape the rice balls, Daisuke all the while hanging over his head.

"Are you gonna make Mickey Mouse?" Daisuke asked curiously from Ibiki's head. "Mom always makes us Mickey Mouse-shaped rice."

"No," Ibiki replied firmly.

"What about Minnie?"

"Not a chance."

"You're no fun."

Ibiki snorted. "I'm not paid to be fun."

"Boooo."

"Daisuke-kun," Ko called from the living room. "Who's Mickey Mouse?"

Ibiki rolled his eyes, but had no qualms with the smile spreading across his face – no one was there to see it.

"Put me down, jumbo-chef," Daisuke demanded, drumming Ibiki's covered head with his open hands. "I need to go see Ko-sensei."

"Jumbo-chef?" Ibiki inquired with indignation.

Daisuke's reply was drowned out by a cacophonic outburst of laughter from the Ko.

"You climbed up, can't you climb down?" Ibiki asked brusquely, prodding Daisuke with a finger. He was being laughed at far too much as a result of these children.

Daisuke looked down from his perch and promptly threw his hands around Ibiki's face. "It's a little high . . ." he whined.

"You shouldn't have climbed up there then," Ibiki scolded the child, prying the child's sticky fingers from his orifices. _Why are they always sticky? _

"Daisuke-kun, do I need to rescue you again?" Ko asked, as she rounded the counter with Ai.

"Yes, Ko-sensei," he muttered.

"Okay, down you come," she said, lifting the boy from the stratosphere that was Ibiki's shoulders. She set Daisuke on the floor and put a hand on his head. "Be careful who you climb up. They might be taller than you expect."

"Ko, I don't think that's quite the –" Ibiki started.

"Ah-huh," the boy nodded. "I'll be more careful."

" – the right advice," the man finished.

"Good boy," Ko said, shooing the boy back into the living room. "What was that, Ibiki?"

"Never mind," he sighed, before retrieving his gloves and bringing the lunch out to the coffee table. "Lunch is ready."

"I could really use a dinner table," Ko said, trying to figure out where to lay out the bento compartments. "This table is pretty small for eating on."

Ibiki analysed the room, and realised the small apartment hardly had room for a bigger table. They might have to eat on the floor, unless . . . "Well, we have a bento, so why not go outside to eat," Ibiki suggested. "We'd have a lot more room."

"Ooo, picnic," Ai squealed gleefully, tugging on Ko's arm before she remembered to hide behind the woman.

"Let's go, Ko-sensei!" Daisuke cried loudly, pumping a fist in the air.

"Sounds like fun," Ko agreed. "We're on the top floor, so why don't we take the stairs onto the roof?"

"Perfect." Ibiki nodded. Fewer people to see them up on the roof.

Soon the four were eating contentedly under the midday sun. A blanket was spread beneath them, and the bento was open and rapidly emptying.

"How'd you learn to cook so well, Ibiki?" Ko asked, chomping down another scrumptious morsel of culinary perfection.

"I've lived alone long enough I had to learn," he said with a shrug. "You know how I hate ramen. I'm not about to live on the instant crap."

Ko smiled. It hadn't taken her long to notice Ibiki's appreciation of good food. "There's always nutrition bars," Ko suggested, her smile turning into a mischievous grin.

"Ewww!" Daisuke said. "That icky ninja food? Gross."

"I agree, kid," Ibiki said, making a disgusted face. "Those should only be for missions, and even then, only when all the other rations have run out."

Ko giggled. "I admit they're nothing compared to what you cook, but they're not that bad."

"Says you," Ibiki snorted. "The ones you had stockpiled were so sweet I thought my teeth would rot just looking at them."

"Ninja food is super nasty?" Ai asked, munching on a rice ball that was stuck all over her face and tiny hands.

"My father always told me I didn't need to bother with normal food if I ate nutrition bars," Ko said, thinking back. "Something about me growing up properly if I ate all the nutrients needed by a ninja. It was more convenient too."

"That's some _interesting _reasoning," Ibiki said, shaking his head.

"They're still gross," Daisuke insisted, while fighting Ai for the last rice ball.

"Agreed," Ibiki said, nabbing the rice ball for himself and eating it in one bite.

"No fair!" the children cried.

"Why not? Now you don't have to fight over it." Ibiki smirked wickedly, before looking to Ko. "That's the first time you've mentioned your father. Were you able to see him more than your mother?"

"I think he was the one who trained me," Ko said. "I don't really remember much about him. It's all pretty hazy." She tugged at her hair absently.

"Perhaps your memories of the time were sealed," Ibiki suggested. He had been right about her father training her, but her lack of memory of the event could only mean one thing: her father never acted as a father, only as a trainer. There would be no other reason for Ko to block out the memories. The interactions had to be too intertwined with her former ninja lifestyle.

"I'm not even sure what happened to him. I don't even know if he's still alive," she said, poking at her food. "I don't really feel a connection to him like I had with my mother."

"You don't remember your Dad, Ko-sensei?" Daisuke asked, distress written clearly on his face. "Not at all?"

"Well, I remember him scowling – a lot. I don't think he ever smiled," she said, her eyes downcast as she racked her brain. "All of my memories are really dark as well. We must have spent a lot of time in the underground complexes, or maybe outside at night." Shaking her head, she put on a smile and ruffled Daisuke's hair. "It's been a long time, so don't worry about it, Daisuke. I hear your father is coming home tonight. Why don't you tell me about him?"

Daisuke grinned, easily distracted by the change of topic. He enthusiastically told the two about his dad and all the cool things his parents sold and traded. Occasionally Ai gave her own additions, but Daisuke did most of the talking.

By the end of Ibiki's lunch hour, the four had grown quite comfortable on the roof, and he hated to leave. The situation was homey – something he had not experienced since his own childhood. Even Ai seemed to have warmed up to him a bit, although that simply meant she no longer hid behind Ko every time he looked in her direction. Unfortunately there were still leads that needed to be followed after the ninja attack, so he had many hours of work left before he could relax. He stood up and stretched his back. Rubbing at a sore shoulder, he inwardly bemoaned his appointment with the Hokage later that afternoon. He knew she would be displeased with the tension still in his muscles.

"Thanks for lunch, Jumbo-Chef," Daisuke said, throwing his arms around Ibiki's leg.

"No problem, Mini-Garborator," Ibiki responded dryly.

"Mini-what?" the boy asked, puzzled.

"Something that eats everything," Ibiki replied.

"Ah, your food's way too good for a garborator, Ibiki," Ko said.

"Maybe." Ibiki shrugged. "I'll see you later." He waved and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>The dark, frosty room was silent except for the audible chattering of the captive's teeth. Sweat pooled in the creases lining his forehead and slowly dripped down his trembling face. His eyelids were fully retracted, and his frantic stare darted around the room. His focus continually came to rest on the leather clad demon in front of him, only to flit away again and again.<p>

Ibiki glared at the man restrained in front of him. It had not taken much to crack this last prisoner, but the facts acquired were unexpected and disturbing. The information he had pried from the ninja had him wanting to shoot the messenger. Fortunately for the gibbering man, Ibiki had more pressing concerns – for now. There would be time to finish the interrogation later.

It only took one dedicated radical to create a stir. After Root had been disbanded, the members had been meticulously screened. Even so, there were loyalists who had managed to escape detection all together. The files tracking such ninja were always open, but it appeared an individual had managed to momentarily gain the upper hand. Ibiki would make sure such individuals were not at large for long. After all, he now had a personal interest in the situation.

With a sudden burst of movement, Ibiki whipped himself from his chair and was out the door in an instant. "Keep him locked up," Ibiki ordered the ANBU guarding the room, not waiting for a response. His orders would be obeyed.

Ibiki stormed through the complex, a festering thunderhead ready to rupture at any moment. Yanking his radio from a pocket, he informed the patrolling ANBU of the situation. He also sent out contacts to Tsunade, and Anko – _who is likely on her second bloody dango run_. Now he just needed locate to find Ko and the children.

* * *

><p>After cleaning up their lunch, Ko took the children to the market to buy some groceries for supper. Holding hands with the two children, they pursued the stalls. "What vegetables do you two like?" she asked, examining a head of broccoli while ignoring the usual wary stares of the stall's owner.<p>

"Yuck. Vegetables?" Daisuke moaned. "Can't we just have chicken or something?"

"Not a chance," Ko said. "Your mother will be angry if I don't feed you properly."

"Can we have sweets, Ko-sensei?" Ai tried, her voice equally as sweet as the treats she desired.

"After supper," Ko answered. "Maybe we can try making something. What do you think? Will you help me do some baking?"

"I can help," Ai agreed eagerly.

Ko smiled. "Good. Let's get some vegetables first though. I'd like to try and make stir-fry."

"Can we put chicken in it?" Daisuke asked desperately. "Please?"

"Sure," Ko consented, purchasing a selection of mixed greens. "That sounds good. Ai-chan, can you ride on my back? I need that hand to carry our groceries."

"Okays," Ai agreed, holding up her arms.

Ko refused to the let the entrusted children out of reach. She plucked Ai from the street and placed the girl on her shoulders. It was a good thing the girl weighed so little, because Ko still felt fatigued.

"Aww, I wanna ride," Daisuke complained.

"I might need you to carry something, Daisuke-kun. You're a bit stronger than Ai-chan," Ko explained. "Can you do that for me?"

"Oooh, you bet Ko-sensei! I'm real strong," he exclaimed, flexing his soft arms.

"Glad to hear," she said with a grin. "Let's get cracking so we can get cooking!"

After a short journey through the market, Ko collected everything necessary to feed them. "I think that's all we're going to need," Ko concluded, handing Ai a small bag of sugar to hold.

"Yay, sweets!" the girl cheered, resting the bag on top of Ko's head.

"You can't eat it yet. We're going to bake with that," Ko said quickly.

" 'Kays."

As the three were heading back to Ko's apartment, they were abruptly stopped by an ANBU ninja dropping down from a nearby building.

"Tortoise-san!" Ko yelped, jumping back in surprise.

"Forgive my sudden appearance, Ko-san. It seems I have found you before I found Anko-san. Either way, I need you and the children to come with me," the Tortoise stated, with a familiar flourish.

"Has something happened?" Ko asked, her brows knitting together.

"It's not safe to explain here. We must hurry," he said, shaking his head. Reaching down, he scooped up Daisuke and the boy's bag of groceries. "Come, youthful one. We must be off." Turning, he bent down. "Climb on. It will be faster."

Ko was too bewildered to question, so she crawled onto the man's back, pulling Ai to her front. Then she hung on for dear life. The man moved impossibly fast given the extra weight he was carrying. _He is a taijustu_ _expert_, Ko reminded herself absently while the wind whipped her hair against her face.

As abruptly as the Tortoise had shot off, he came to a halt in front of a non-descript apartment door. He bent down so that Ko and Ai could climb off, and set Daisuke down gently beside his sister.

"Dizzy!" Daisuke moaned, grabbing onto Ko's leg.

"Where are we, Ko-sensei?" Ai asked. She clung protectively to her bag of sugar, but her eyes were wide with fear. The girl had been caught up in too many terrifying events since her birth, and it was beginning to show.

"I'm not really sure," Ko replied, taking in their surroundings. They were in a quiet out-of-the-way neighbourhood of Konoha that she had never visited before. The apartment complex they stood inside was classy and refined. Whoever lived here likely enjoyed living comfortably and quietly. "Tortoise-san?"

Before the masked man could reply, a familiar voice answered instead. "My apartment, Ko. It's the safest place right now, because the men looking for you won't expect it – at least not right away."

"Ibiki?" she asked, frowning. "Who could possibly be following me?"

"Let's talk inside," Ibiki said, releasing the traps on the door and letting Ko and the children inside. "Take watch, Tortoise, and try and make contact with Anko."

"Yes, sir," the Tortoise replied, disappearing.

Ibiki flipped on some lights, and quickly shut the door behind him. He spent several minutes replacing the door seals and added some new ones. Next he went along the windows and walls, doing the same thing.

"Ibiki, please talk to me," Ko demanded from behind him. She was frustrated. The children were becoming anxious, and she did not know what she should tell them.

Ibiki paused in his work before responding, his back remaining toward Ko. "It seems your father was involved with a disbanded section of ANBU called Root. I don't know if you remember them or not, but their leader was a cunning extremist named Danzo," he said through a tight jaw. "Recent information leads me to believe the attack on the village was planned by your father. It's likely he's still dedicated to Danzo's beliefs, and I'd wager a guess he's not impressed by your resignation. I'm also beginning to doubt the proximity of the battle to your daycare was a coincidence. I think you were being targeted, and I know they're planning on acting again." He efficiently finished his work on the seals, but continued to face away from Ko. His fists tightened as he stood still and silent.

Ko blinked, dropping the grocery bag onto the polished wood floor. Her body suddenly felt very cold. "My father?" she said, her thoughts falling from her mouth just as the vegetables spilt out of their bag. She hardly remembered her father, and now he was trying to kill her. Not only that, but the attack had also endangered the daycare. "He put all the children in danger just to get to me?" she questioned angrily, as she began to tremble.

"His actions seem disorganised and unpredictable. I doubt there was any direct intent to harm the children, but given the amount of destruction there's no denying he and his followers have little concern for anyone in Konoha," Ibiki said, trying to keep his voice neutral. Ko was far from the only one who was angry.

"So what do we do? Sit here as they hurt other people while they search for me?" Ko asked crossly, her voice raising with her emotions.

"Right now, staying here is your best option," Ibiki replied.

"I won't have other people put at risk because of me!" Ko shouted.

"You don't have a choice!" Ibiki bellowed back, whirling on the spot to face the enraged woman. His bubbling frustrations had finally boiled over. "You are not a ninja, Ko – not anymore."

"There has to be something I can do," Ko protested, her anger quickly changing into despair. Her stomach twisted, and her chest felt tight. Tightening her arms around Ai's delicate frame, she let her empty stare fall to the floor. "This wouldn't have happened if I were still a ninja, Ibiki. People are being hurt because of my actions."

"That's not true," Ibiki stated, managing to bring his voice down to a normal level. "These are the actions of traitors following the past doctrines of a monstrous man. You can't blame yourself for their choices, especially not when their teachings likely caused your resignation in the first place." Taking a deep breath to sooth his nerves, Ibiki walked over to Ko and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ko-sensei?" Ai asked as the woman buried her scared face in the girl's hair.

"Are you in trouble, Ko-sensei?" Daisuke asked, tugging at the hem of her shirt. "Do we need to protect you from bad-guys?"

Ko lifted her head slowly. Her eyes were damp and sad. "I'm supposed to protect _you_, Daisuke," she said softly.

"Can't we protect you too?" the boy asked, looking up at her with pleading eyes.

Bending down, Ko wrapped her free arm around Daisuke. "You need to grow up big and strong so that you can protect the people around you. Until then, let me protect you," she whispered, holding the two children close. "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you."

"Is there going to be bad ninja again?" Ai asked, her voice shaking.

"I hope not," Ko replied, not sure she could honestly say they would not be found.

"Ko-sensei?"

"Yes, Daisuke?"

"I'm hungry."

"Let's cook supper then," the woman said, releasing Daisuke from her tight hold and setting Ai gently beside her brother. She needed something to occupy her troubled mind. "After all, we do have an expert here to help us."

Ibiki walked to the edge of the living room and motioned to a door off the hallway. "You two should wash up. You're dusty from the trip here."

"Okay," the children agreed, moving off to the washroom.

"There's a wash stool in there you can stand on," Ibiki said to them, moving aside so they could pass.

Once the children were occupied with the task of washing up, Ibiki moved back to Ko. "I'm sorry this happened so suddenly. We had to act quickly to make sure you and the children were safe." He stepped in closer to her and cupped her cheek with a gloved hand.

She turned her head away from him, but did not break the contact. For her, his action spoke more than words. Ibiki was not a man of unnecessary words, and she was grateful for his quiet support. Ko let herself fall against his strong chest, tears finally breaking loose and trickling down her cheeks. Her arms came up and tightly encircled his waist underneath the heavy black trench coat. She wanted to lose herself in his comforting warmth. "I'm tired of being helpless," she admitted with fatigued irritation. "I've felt the pain I had before I resigned, and it was terrible, but I can't imagine anything worse than the pain I would feel if I lost one of the people who are dear to me. I've spent the time since my resignation learning what it means to care about others and what it feels like to be cared about in return, but now there's nothing I can do." Ko felt a heavy arm drape over her back. She wondered if getting her memories back was the only way she could protect what she loved – who she loved. Slowly pulling herself away from Ibiki, she gazed up at his stony face. _Will I have to break the seal?_

"Even if you decide to be a kunoichi again, now is not the time for you to act," Ibiki said, furrowing his brows. He gently wiped the wet streaks from her face. "For the safety of everyone involved, you need to be in a much more stable environment before we try releasing your chakra. Besides the fact, I don't even know if we _can_ break the jutsu."

"If I were just a civilian I could accept not being able to protect others, but I'm not a civilian. If I choose to protect people I can, and I'm not afraid to die trying," she said. "Some of my Tai-jutsu training came back to me when I needed it, and I feel as though the rest of my abilities are just waiting for a chance. I can't stay as I am when I know I can be more."

"That may be the case," Ibiki said, his mouth a tight line, "but you need to take care of yourself as well. If anything happens to you, it would hurt the people who have come to care for you. Risk is part of the ninja life style, but that doesn't mean a ninja's life isn't valuable. Don't be careless."

Ko stood silent for a moment, lost in thought. She had been holding onto her old feelings about her life, but those thoughts weren't applicable anymore. Now she had friends and someone who cherished her even more than a friend. Perhaps it was time she considered her own life to be worth something. "It's always you who gives me the answers," she said with a weak smile. "I'm just starting to understand what you mean. If I died now, I would be sad to leave you all behind. I've never really had someone to worry about leaving behind."

"Knowing that, would you still choose to put your life on the line?" Ibiki questioned sombrely.

"If I knew my actions were helping others from feeling the pain of loss, than then I would," she stated resolutely.

Ibiki stared down at the woman. "And what about taking a life? It would mean inflicting that pain on others, even if they are our enemies."

"I- Of course I . . . I mean . . ." Ko started to speak several times, only to close her mouth again after every attempt. Eventually she turned away and looked down at the floor. She couldn't say it. An image of empty eyes and pooling blood flashed though her mind. The thought of taking another person's life away made her stomach churn and her head light. If she had eaten dinner already, she had no doubt it would be on the floor right now.

"I'm not trying to be hard you on Ko, but that's the reality of being a ninja," Ibiki said calmly, sitting her down on the living room couch and kneeling in front of her. "Think hard before you commit to anything. It's a necessary evil in the world we live in, but it's not a burden everyone has to carry."

"All done," Ai called from the hallway. She came hustling into the living room and ran over to Ko. Her shirt was splotched with water, but she was clean.

Daisuke followed soon after. "Time for cooking, Jumbo Chef!"

* * *

><p>The lingering smell of sweets still filled the apartment when Ibiki settled himself onto the leather couch in his living room. He had no plans to sleep while Ko and the children were in danger, but he wanted a few minutes to try and relax. Sharp pains ran through his back, and his shoulder was beginning to stiffen up again. He wasn't used to his job being so personal. The tension of the last half a day was taking its toll on his body. Any progress Tsunade had made with his muscles was being rapidly undone. At this rate he wouldn't be of any use if a skilled enemy managed to breach the security around his home. Sighing, he rubbed at his battered skull.<p>

Maybe the enemies would wait until tomorrow to attack. _I can only wish . . ._

Ibiki shoved himself off the couch and headed toward the bathroom. He needed to rub some ointment into his sore muscles before he was too stiff to move. He reached the bathroom just as Ko emerged from his dark bedroom.

"You're not tired?" Ibiki asked in a low voice, not overly surprised by her appearance. He assumed her mind was just as occupied as his own.

"Not really," she admitted, tugging at her hair. "Ai-chan and Daisuke-kun are asleep though. They must feel safe here. It didn't take very long for them to nod off."

"I'm sure it has more to do with your presence than the location," he replied, rubbing at his shoulder absently. The constant pain was really starting to wear on him.

Ko dropped her hand from her hair, and eyed Ibiki closely. "Are you hurting again?"

"Just a bit," he lied casually. "I'll rub something on it, and it'll be fine." Worrying about him in addition to everything else was the last thing Ko needed.

She frowned. "Let me help. It can't be easy to reach your back if your shoulders are sore as well."

_Damn she's persistent_. "Fine, if that will keep you from worrying."

"Well, it'll be a start," she said. "Kicking my father in the ass would help too."

Ibiki had to stifle his laughter. _Never a dull moment._ "Let me grab the ointment." He flipped on the bathroom light and fished around in his medicine cabinet for the container Tsunade had given him. _It's time for the strong stuff._ He stalked stiffly back down the hallway and dropped the ointment onto the couch.

Ko placed herself on the leather cushions and examined the small cylinder. She twisted open the lid and sniffed the tin's translucent contents. "Is this different than what you were using in your office?"

"It's has a bit more of a kick," Ibiki replied, pulling off his jacket and tossing it on a nearby armchair.

"So you're hurting more than '_a bit_'?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

Ibiki grunted in reply. He already knew he'd been caught. Tossing his gloves and head covering aside, he glanced at Ko as he pulled off his turtleneck sweater. He could see that she was purposely averting her eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked, feeling a bit self conscious. Whether she denied it or not, he knew that his brutalised flesh was hard to look at.

"I'm fine," she replied, her cheeks tinted pink. "Why?" She was examining the ointment again.

"I appreciate the help, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he said, reaching for the tin of ointment. "I can manage."

Ko looked up quickly and caught his rough hand in hers. "We've had this conversation before, I think. Sit down, Ibiki." She was still red in the face, but wouldn't be deterred.

The large man sighed, and sat down beside Ko.

"Turn around so I can reach your back. Reaching over you would defeat the purpose."

_Oh. Right. _Ibiki turned in his seat. After a moment, he felt the cool ointment on his skin.

Ko spread the medication onto his scarred skin and tenderly massaged it into the sore muscles. "Thank you for letting me help. Even if it's something small, it makes me feel useful."

"You don't need to thank me," Ibiki replied softly. There was no way to properly express it to her, but her mere presence was the largest help he could ask for in his life. He only hoped he would be able to help her find purpose in her own life.

Ko's fingers slid up his neck, causing him to shiver. Her applications were definitely relaxing, if not downright enjoyable.

"Did it hurt?" Ko asked quickly, pulling her hands away.

"Huh?" _Oops._ "No, sorry Ko. It's just a bit cold."

"I'll try and hurry then, so you can put your sweater back on," she assured him.

"Don't worry about it. Take your time." _Please._

Eventually, Ko finished applying the ointment, but her hands stayed on his broad back.

"Ko?" He started when her arms suddenly wrapped around him. Her warmth covered his back, and he could feel her curves against his skin. Soft breathes crossed his cheek as she buried her head into his neck.

"I want to protect you, just as you protect me," she whispered. "Then you won't have to be so tense."

"I'm hardly tense," Ibiki denied. "You really don't need to worry."

Ko drew back from him and jabbed a finger into one of his knotted muscles.

Ibiki winced. "Alright, maybe a little." _Can't fool her, can I? _He wasn't sure when she had come to know him so well. "Even so, I'll protect you as long as I need to." Twisting around, he caught her up in his arms and held her tightly. Then again, he was only this open around her.

Ko gave a soft yelp in surprise, but had no complaints about relaxing in his bare arms. "You and your ninja speed," she muttered with a sigh. She didn't flinch at the feel of his abrasive skin and leaned her cheek against his scared chest. "You were shivering earlier, but now you feel nice and warm."

Ibiki nestled his own face in her thick hair and chuckled as he breathed in her comforting scent. "How can I be cold with you here?" he murmured.

"Ibiki?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you still love me if my memories come back?" she asked, voice barely audible.

The question caught him off guard, but he kept his composure. "You'll be the same person, Ko."

"There are things I know with no memories to explain them. Yesterday, I recalled some rather disturbing facts about human anatomy while I was in the meat shop. I'm not sure I even want to remember why."

"You'll still be you, Ko," he stated again. After all, the woman had shown the same emotional capacity the day of her resignation, and that was before she had sealed her memories. Her true self had merely been hiding below a mask to keep him, and others, from seeing her weaknesses.

"Even without knowing why, I know that I have always valued your company. That's one thing I would like to remember, but I don't want to lose you because of my past."

Ibiki gently tipped Ko's face towards his own. "You won't," he breathed. "Not by my choice." No matter what secrets her past held, he would face them with her if she would allow him the chance. Slowly, he bent his headd down and his lips met with hers. Her mouth was soft to his touch, and effortlessly caressed the roughness of his ravaged skin. He slid his other hand up her side and cradled her face in his palms. The light weight of her hands settled on his tight back, and her touch made his stomach flip. Her fingers moved over his skin, and the sensations were far too pleasing to be made by someone he thought to be inexperienced in such areas. She parted her lips, and Ibiki deepened the kiss without thinking. Before he could figure out how, he found Ko's body flush against his own. His mind became foggy, and fire flared within him as her hands ran over his chest and down his thighs. He was quite unprepared for such actions. Warning bells sounded in his head, and he quickly broke the kiss as he grabbed her hands before they could progress any further.

Ko looked up at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry," she gasped in alarm. "I don't know what I was doing."

_On the contrary¸ _Ibiki thought. His body objected the sudden break of contact, causing him to be rather uncomfortable. "I shouldn't have let myself get carried away, Ko. I should be apologising." He couldn't say why, but her actions seemed wrong. The last thing he wanted to do is take advantage of her.

Ko pulled her hands back anxiously, looking between them. "I feel like I've done this before," she said, her voice trembling. "Why?" Her face was white, and she groped at her hair, as though fishing for answers. "I haven't been in a relationship with someone before. It couldn't have been work – I thought I was some sort of a long range assassin. Why would I . . .?"

Ibiki took a deep breath to clear his head. He could see the confusion on her face, and her voice was rushed and panicky. He needed to be careful with how he answered. Up until now, Ibiki had derived that Ko had lived in near isolation until sealing her memories. It was probable she had witnessed couples within Konoha, but had he overlooked a sign of something else when Ko initiated their kiss at the hospital? Lessons on seduction were more than plausible given her upbringing, but it had never been employed in any of her missions – at least not that he was aware. As a highly precise long range attacker, there would be no need for her to get close to an enemy. Close range missions weren't why ANBU used Ko. "It's possible you were taught . . . such things . . . in case they were ever necessary on a mission," he said reluctantly. "I doubt you ever used such techniques, given your mission records," he added quickly, seeing her horrified expression.

Ko bit her lower lip, and let herself fall against Ibiki. Her head landed in the middle of his chest. "There are so many things I don't want to know."

When Ko didn't move, Ibiki wrapped his arms around her. He had no more words of assurance for her. There was no way for him to know what her father may have had her do in the name of training and duty. He sincerely hoped they found the bastard soon. Such a despicable man needed to be brought to justice – and he would be happy to do the honours. Briefly moving away from Ko, he pulled on his sweater and grabbed a blanket that was folded beside the couch. Ibiki wrapped the blanket around the distressed woman and held her close.

"I'm so tired," she breathed.

"Try to get some sleep."

The night was uneventful, bringing only restless sleep and. dark dreams.

* * *

><p>AN: The final chapter will be coming soon (with an epilogue to follow!)! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: There are large amounts of _italics_ in this chapter. They're important, so watch out for them. They are either memories or dreams (or both), but you should be able to tell the difference without too much difficulty. ;) I've been assured it's not too confusing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

No progress had been made. Daisuke and Ai's family had been put under ANBU protection, and Ko was never left unattended in her home – but it couldn't last forever if no enemies presented themselves. They were shorthanded as it was, and even if Ibiki didn't trust the regular corps, he knew that he couldn't dedicate his personnel to the cause for long. It frustrated him to no end that Danzo's remaining cronies had not revealed themselves, and had successfully hidden the trail to their current whereabouts.

The worst part of the situation was that Ko was becoming increasingly more anxious. More and more frequently, she was presenting him with desperately elaborate plans -often using herself as bait – in order to expose the enemy. The guilt of putting her friends in danger was eating away at her, and it was only a matter of time before she did something stupid.

Ibiki himself was becoming desperate, and he wasn't sure how to deal with the pressure. He had never been in a predicament so personal. Even that night, he was torn between a late interrogation and being with Ko. Anko was staying with the woman, but he felt endlessly insecure unless he could see she was safe with his own eyes. It wasn't that Ko wouldn't take care of herself, but he knew that when push came to shove, she would put others first.

It wasn't good.

* * *

><p><em>Darkness surrounded her. Shadowy figures moved across her clouded vision. A chill ran down her bare spine and clammy skin met her damp body as she drew her arms around herself. The simple motion felt awkward. Restriction caused by tight, revealing undergarments brought the attire to her attention. She didn't recognise the lacy garments she was wearaing, but something about the situation felt familiar. <em>

_Suddenly there were hands around her arms. A man was holding her. She couldn't make out his face, but his presence was uncomfortably familiar. His proximity was disconcerting, and she wanted to escape his stifling grasp, but her legs refused to obey her. Lips met her own, and repulsion rushed through her. A muffled yell went unheard as she tried to squirm away. _

_Her consciousness wailed, and her waking mind struggled to force her eyes open._

"_Don't forget your duty. Something like this can't beat you. Whatever it takes, perform your duty! Never let weakness beat you." _

Ko finally managed to open her eyelids and shot up in bed before the dream could reclaim her mind. The warped half-memories flashed across her vision, even after she switched on the lamp upon her nightstand. Tears and sweat wet the sleeve of her night shirt as she wiped her face clean. The dampness made her shiver in the cool night air.

The dream had _felt_ like her father. It sat in her mind the same way as her other memoires of the man – like a stone tied onto her consciousness that threatened to drag her down into an endless abyss. The blackness of the dream could not be chased away by the mere appearance of the light, so she grabbed her housecoat and trudged out of her room to find Anko fidgeting on her couch.

"Can't sleep? Want to play poker or something?" Anko asked, as Ko ducked into the kitchen to heat some water on the stove. "Shit, what's eating you? You look awful."

"Nightmares," Ko replied drearily, pulling her housecoat tighter around her waist. "Memories, I think." She tugged at her hair restlessly as she watched the kettle.

The only noise in the quiet apartment was Anko rapping her feet against the underside of the coffee table, and the creaking of the heating stove. On the surface it seemed like a peaceful night.

"What do you think I should do, Anko?" Ko asked absently.

Anko hopped off the couch. "Well, it's not going to boil any faster if you watch it," she stated from over the counter dividing the rooms.

"Not that," Ko sighed. Frowning, she turned toward the other woman. "This situation – I can't handle it anymore. The daycare is locked down, I haven't seen the children in weeks, and I can't sleep without something unpleasant surfacing in my mind. Ibiki's so stressed out he hardly eats anything when he gets away from work – and that's becoming less often all the time."

"It's more a question of what you want to do," Anko said, chewing on an empty dango skewer. "No one can make the decision for you."

"I don't want to be at my father's mercy anymore."

_A hand roughly grabbed her arm and spun her around. Her back hit the wall, and she found her wrists bound._

"Ko? You alright?"

Ko blinked. "Yes, sorry."

"So, if you want to help, then help," Anko replied with a shrug. "Break those seals, and kick some ass."

"But I'm not even sure I want to be a ninja. And the memories, I don't know if I can handle them. What if –"

"Screw the what ifs, Ko," Anko insisted, banging her fists on the counter. Her eyes narrowed, and she leaned toward Ko. "Focus on what you can do now, or you'll regret it later. You can figure the rest out after."

"I guess so..."

"Ko, if you don't want your father controlling your life, then you have to stand up to him."

_"More, Ko. That's right. They'll be at your mercy when_ _you're done with them."_

Ko shrieked. A sharp pain shot through her skull, and she fell to her knees. Her face met the hard, tiled floor. The surface felt alarmingly cold to her skin.

"Can you hear me, Ko? Ko!" Anko quickly rolled Ko onto her back and was nearly struck in the face as the prone woman lashed out subconsciously.

_The foliage whipped past her as she darted through the forest. Bodies dropped behind her, leaving a macabre trail in her wake. It was easier than she had expected._

"Dammit!" Anko reached for her radio and called for a medic. Beneath her fingers, Ko's pulse raced widely under her damp, flushed skin.

_Warmth spread across her arm as blood gushed from her sliced flesh. _

_ "Unacceptable. If they were close enough to land a hit, you need more training."_

_ Cold fingers grabbed her small chin before jerking her head toward the door of the training facility. She gazed up at her father with a bland – but unwavering – expression._

_ "Move, girl. Don't forget your loyalties."_

"How long has she been like this?" the medic asked as she knelt by the unconscious woman.

"A few minutes. I can't get any sort of response from her," Anko replied quickly.

"_You can't have any weaknesses. There will be no room for error, especially for a kunoichi. That fact alone will make it difficult to garner Danzo's attention – but never mind that. Take this to your mother. As of today, you are a ninja – not a child that needs to be mothered."_

_ No. No!_

"Her mental activity is rapid – almost unstable. We need Inoichi here, and fast."

"I'll send for him."

_A caravan was making its way through the stony gorge. The targets were within her range. The angle was perfect. No one would be able to flee. _

_ Deadly ribbons shot out, streaking through the air and swiftly piercing the sides of the wagon. The blood soaked streamers silently left the wood and cut down the driver before freeing the horses. _

_ The wagon continued to roll until in rammed into the gorge's ragged wall and stopped abruptly. The jarring halt of movement caused the driver's body to fall to the dirt, making a cloud of dust billow into the air. _

_ Dropping from her perch, Ko landed behind the transport. There was no doubt her enemies were dead, but it would be negligent not to confirm it. Blood was already leaking from under the canvas flaps that covered the back of the wagon, so she carefully avoided the dark pools collecting in the wheel ruts as she trod forward. Pulling the canvas aside_, _Ko witnessed a massacre like none she had ever committed. She had killed many men and women; shinobi and konoichi; enemies of the Land of Fire._

_ She stumbled to the roadside and vomited. _

_Children. They were children._

_This was no duty. This was carnage._

"Inoichi is on his way."

"We can't wait. If we don't slow down her heart rate, she could be in trouble. I need to administer a sedative."

"I'm going to call Morino. If I don't he'll ring our necks later."

_ANBU was known for its brutally clear-cut views. Someone had to do the dirty work, and they did it without question – no matter the method. To most ninja ANBU was only a dark and mysterious organization that worked in the shadows, so few questions were asked about missions that only the Hokage and the Head knew about. This left a large margin for acceptable methods on the parts of the members. With such loose guidelines, the operatives were getting arrogant – and sloppy. With the exception of Danzo's Root agents, many of ANBU's ninja were killed too easily in the various attacks on Konoha over the last decade. _

_The new head of ANBU had been in place for over a week, and he was already making waves in the ranks. Morino Ibiki was different than Ko's previous superiors. Missions were planned and executed cleanly, with efficiency and strategy taking priority over the bloodshed that had become the norm in recent years. She had never worked directly with Morino, but the change of leadership was welcome. Ko would get along well with him. Until her duties to the nation were finished she would follow ANBU orders, and with her current progress he would likely be her final commander. Ko was getting weary this_ _late in her career. Having to work for the infamous Ibiki Morino was a small blessing she would gladly accept._

"I have the needle ready. Hold her still for me, Anko-san."

"Hang in there Ko."

"_I love you, Ko-chan. Stay strong." _

"_Love you too, Mama." _

_Her cool hand dropped onto the bed. _

"_Mama?" _

"She should settle down now," the medic said with a sigh.

"I'll move her to the couch then," Anko replied with a nod.

"Any idea what triggered this?"

"Flashbacks, I think. She said she's been having nightmares."

_Mama . . ._

* * *

><p>Ibiki opened the door and rushed into the apartment, not even bothering to kick his sandals off. "The medic left? Is she stable, Anko?"<p>

"Sedated. Stabilizing brain activity." It was Inoichi who answered. He stood behind the couch with his fingertips resting on Ko's forehead. "The stress of the situation is putting an incredible strain on her mental seals. The memories are beginning to seep out. The sealed and unsealed memories are intermixing, meaning I can't safely remove the seals at this point. There's no way to know how long the remaining seals will last. I'm worried it will damage her mind if I force it to break now."

Ibiki knelt down by Ko's side and gently stroked her cheek. If he couldn't track down her father, one way or another he was likely going to lose her. He had no idea how much longer she would be able to cope with the situation. The interrogation had brought up nothing useful, and the only clues he had to work with were the murky locations from her childhood memories. Even if he could decipher the locations, there was no guarantee that the vague places Ko remembered were even connected to her father's current location.

"We need to find those bastards," Ibiki snarled through clenched teeth. "She can't take any more stress." He held Ko's had tightly in his gloved fist.

"Neither can you, by the looks of it, boss," Anko replied, eyeing the glowering man.

"I'm fine," Ibiki snapped, giving her a sharp glare.

"Right." She jabbed him in the back, winning a pained sneer from her commander. "That's why Tsunade-sama's been kicking down your door every day this week?"

Ibiki looked between Inoichi and his second-in-command. "I'm fine, really," he repeated emphatically.

Anko shrugged, her face uncharacteristically exasperated. "I'll cover for you at headquarters," she sighed, turning to the door. "Those enflamed injuries of yours will never heal if you don't rest. I swear you don't even sleep anymore!"

"Anko-"

"What?"

"There are a few files on my desk that need looking at," Ibiki said in defeat, turning his attention back to Ko.

"What, nothing fun?" Anko snorted.

"I finished the interrogation already, and it was nothing useful," he replied.

"Blast," she muttered.

"Anko's right," Inoichi added finally, watching Ibiki intently. "If Anko's worried about your sorry state, you know it's serious."

Ibiki's face tightened, but he didn't reply.

"It's just that I don't want to be stuck with _all_ of his work when he's laid up in bed," Anko scoffed, waving off Inoichi's remark.

"Enough, you two," Ibiki spat tersely, never leaving his pained vigil. His body was tense, and his frame shook. He felt a steady hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Inoichi.

"You can't blame yourself for things outside your control," Inoichi said seriously. "From a man who's been there I understand your pain, but you can't keep going on like this."

"She's precious to me," Ibiki admitted, his voice breaking roughly.

"If you care for her you need to stay strong. Anko and I can cover for you tonight," Inoichi proposed, adding himself to Anko's previous offer. "You have to get some sleep."

"Before we have to knock you out," Anko agreed with a snort.

"Alright?" Inoichi squeezed Ibiki's shoulder companionably, ignoring Anko. "Lay with her if it will ease your mind, but get some rest."

"Inoichi, I didn't think you were the type," Anko cackled wickedly.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," Inoichi retorted, glaring at the woman and flipping his ponytail. "Let's get some work done." He left the apartment in a huff, his face tinted pink.

"Alright, alright," Anko whined before following the older man out.

Ibiki sat silent as his two comrades bickered, too tired to stop them. Once they had departed, he was left with Ko in her quiet apartment.

Inoichi and Anko were right – he was acting irresponsibly, and it was affecting his job. He really needed a good night's sleep. Climbing to his feet with a groan, he found that his muscles ached in protest. Even though he was exhausted, falling asleep on the floor would completely disable him. After a moment's hesitation, he made his decision and hoisted Ko up into his arms. Moving to the sparse bedroom, Ibiki laid her on the bed once again. He tucked the blankets snugly around her limp body, and lightly brushed away the hair curtaining her face.

She looked so peaceful while sleeping, but he had no doubt her mental barriers were still being buffeted by her dark memories. Unfortunately, that was a battle she had to face alone. Not even Inoichi could help at this point.

Ibiki eased himself onto the quilted bed beside Ko, trying not to disturb her sleep any further. He wasn't sure how long the sedative would last, and didn't want to risk waking her if it had worn off. Upon lifting his feet onto the bed, Ibiki scolded himself when he saw he still wore his sandals. Dropping the footwear to the floor, he vowed to mop up his tracks in the morning. Finally he was settled on top of the covers and resting up against the headboard. He watched Ko sleep until his eyelids grew heavy, then reached across the bed to switch off her lamp. "Sweet dreams," he murmured, brushing his lips over her forehead. To Ibiki's dismay it only took a few moments to fall into a slumber deeper than he would normally allow in such a situation. The peace of the moment had overtaken him, and he slept a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Ko woke to find herself tucked securely back into her bed. It took a moment for her head to clear from the drug-induced sleep, but once it had her mind buzzed. She stared up at the dimly illuminated ceiling, feeling the chakra flow through her body as if for the first time. Forgotten memories flickered across her consciousness as though they had never left. During her sleep the seal had evidently dissolved, leaving the life she had been living as only a distant dream. The emotional torments of her past easily clouded her recent memories.<p>

Upon performing the sealing jutsu, Ko had known it would not last forever, but she had wanted a taste of what she could have had before she put an end to it all. She had given herself a chance to experience another life, and it had been wonderful.

_Stay the course._

Now that the sweet dream was over, she had one last job to finish – a job her father had been crafting for her the day he placed a weapon in her hand and taught her to kill with it. The man would pay for the life he had prevented her from living. There was no way she could let him live and continue to spread the corruptive teachings of Danzo.

Pulling herself out of bed, she paused when she realised Ibiki lay beside her. Exhaustion was clear on his sleeping face, even in the dull pre-dawn light creeping through her thin blinds. Gently she reached over and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for everything, Ibiki," she whispered faintly as she wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't be everything you deserve. I'm not as strong as we had been hoping."

Silently, Ko left the slumbering man and moved to release a jutsu in the corner of her bedroom. The jutsu hid a large trunk in which she kept the majority of her ninja tools and garb. She stripped off her nightclothes and donned her uniform with practised precision. Next, she eased her chakra into the carefully coiled ribbons, slipping them from the trunk and winding them securely through her thick hair. The ribbons were the only weapons she would require for her last mission. Finally, she drew a scroll from her supplies and opened the blank parchment before her.

What could she even say? There were no words to makes things right for the man she was leaving behind. It had never been her intent to find someone such as him, never mind have him fall in love with her. Unfortunately, her intent had been forgotten along with everything else. If only she weren't so tired, perhaps she would have been able to stay, but the pain ran too deep. She had already taken on burdens beyond what the average person could carry in a lifetime, and her strength was used up. Her soul was exhausted, and she needed to rest.

Perhaps in her next life she would find a dream as sweet as the one she had almost lived.

* * *

><p>It seemed like only a few minutes had slipped by when the sunlight struck Ibiki's eyelids. Blinking away his grogginess, it took Ibiki a moment to gain his bearings. <em>I should never have let myself get this exhausted<em>, he scolded himself guiltily, dragging a gloved palm over his stubbly face. He turned to find the bed empty beside him. The blankets were discarded, and Ko's nightclothes lay folded on her pillow. He heard no sounds from inside the apartment, and quickly scanned the room. There was no sign of the woman, but there was a large, dusty trunk in the corner that had not been there before. Leaving the comfort of the bed, Ibiki moved to examine the container.

Fresh hands prints could be clearly seen on its dusty surface, indicating that it had recently been opened after going unused for a long period of time. There was also a series of inactive trap markings that had been hiding and protecting the contents of the trunk until now. Flipping open the unlocked lid, Ibiki was confronted with a well-stocked collection ninja gear. It seemed to have been rummaged through, and many compartments lay empty.

_No._ Ibiki could feel his pulse quicken. He spun around to grab his sandals and found a scroll sitting on top of them. Hastily, he snatched the message and found the tie slip open at his touch. Inside, he found Ko's painfully rigid script.

_Ibiki,_

_I wish things had been different, and I didn't have to leave you this way. I don't even have the proper words to express how much your companionship has meant to me. _

_Thank you for everything. _

_Ko_

His heart froze as he lowered the scroll. Quickly exchanging the message for his sandals he fled the apartment. If Ko had left the hidden trunk visible, she had meant him to find it and know that her memories had returned. There was no telling where she had gone, and by the time he found her it could already be too late. As he reached the street he noticed a tickling at his wrist. The slim ribbon from the scroll had tied itself around his wrist. He could feel it gently tugging his arm, giving him a direction to follow.

Ko had left him a guide. Whatever she had planned, she wanted him to find her.

The ribbon led him down alleys and over rooftops until he came before a decrepit, abandoned building. It was the hidden entrance to Root's headquarters and training grounds. He knew the place, but had not investigated it personally. Knowing that his movements had alerted one of his ANBU units, he called for backup and hurried into the building with a chakra trail behind him.

The ribbon led him down numerous hallways and through various chambers. He remembered all of the locations from the maps his investigation teams had compiled – until the ribbon took a sudden turn and directed Ibiki right through a concrete wall. Before he could even react he had walked straight through it. The long hallway he stood in seemed to have been recently built, but the chamber beyond showed a great deal of age and abuse. Ibiki could not place the chamber, and concluded that Root agents must have sealed off some of the chambers for future use. Evidently, not all of Root had been allowed access to the entire complex or these areas would have been mapped as well.

Ibiki obeyed the beckoning ribbon and continued through the maze of passages. After a short time he noticed a significant increase in the amount of damage to the structure. Fresh gouges had been taken from the walls, and sparking cords hung from shattered light fixtures. He quickened his pace when he spotted pools of dark fluid that could only be blood. The rank smell of death filling his nostrils told him he was close to his destination. Rushing past a series of dark cells, Ibiki burst through the only door of a soundproofed room.

The chamber before him was something most would only see in nightmares. The crimson emergency lights cast an ugly hue on the scattering of crumpled carcasses flung carelessly around the room. Diced flesh and cloth scattered the concrete and hung from the exposed piping that protruded from the low ceiling. Icy water trickled onto him from more damaged plumbing overhead. In the centre of the massacre stood one untouched figure who was slowly drawing her deadly, serpentine streamers from one final adversary.

"Ko!" Ibiki called, recognising her silhouette in the dark room. His mouth was dry, and even he was glad he had not eaten yet that morning.

The woman was doubled over where she stood, absently raking her nails across her bare arms. Her breathing was ragged, and her skin shone with sweat. "Leave me. My father is dead. It's over." She momentarily lost her balance and sidestepped awkwardly, causing her ribbons to flail about in the humid air as she regained her stance.

His stomach twisted and his muscles tensed painfully, but the worst pain in Ibiki's body had nothing to do with his flesh and bones. It came from the fire of hatred that burned inside of him. He forced himself to cast it aside as he looked at the man lying at Ko's feet. The cause of the vile emotions flooding his body and the instigator of the devastation around him was already dead. Ibiki was not here as an attacker, but as a rescuer.

The dead man, now mutilated beyond recognition, had done near irreversible harm to his own daughter. He had attempted to maim Ko in the most hideous way possible: by destroying her capacity to emotionally connect with her comrades. Far from merely risking her life in order to protect others, she had come to disregard her own life entirely. As a result, she had let the burdens of her life pile up until she could no longer deal with them.

The ANBU team trailing Ibiki came up behind him, but he quickly halted them with a hand. Protocol dictated the backup, but he needed to deal with this himself.

"You can put everything behind you now." Ibiki said, reaching a hand out toward the hunched woman. "He can't chase you any longer."

"It can never be put behind." Ko rasped, her voice airy. "Even when it's forgotten, it always returns. Every life I've taken is carved in my flesh."

"Your father, and your past, they can't rule you if you don't let them," Ibiki insisted. "Your life is your own, Ko."

"As long as I live, they will never let me rest." Her body quaked as she looked with haunted eyes toward the dark man. "Never. They're heavy, and they'll drag me down with them."

All this time Ibiki had wondered what event had triggered the act, or what mission had pushed her over the edge – but there had never really been anything complicated about the situation. The details of her past didn't matter. Ko was an injured woman needing salvation, but craving the emptiness of the abyss. The act of sealing her memories confirmed this: she had wanted to understand what life was before she gave it up entirely, but she had lost the will to live in earnest.

Ibiki knew that Ko had found a life - however brief it had been - and she could find it again, because she was already loved more than could be expressed in the confines of spoken language. He would prove to her that there was still room in her damaged heart to love – and to live again. Even if his words could not reach her, he would find a way to save her before her heart bled out and left her soul void. If he had to, he would show her with his actions.

Ibiki took a step toward the woman, avoiding the bodies covering the floor.

"I said stay away," she wailed, hardly in control of her voice. "I'm done with you, with everything!" Her ribbons reacted to her emotions and lashed out around her threateningly.

Another foot came forward, and he placed it calmly on the ground. Words from an aching heart could hardly hurt him.

"Stop it. I can't take anymore, and nothing you say will change that." She clawed at her hair in agitation. "I want it to end."

Ko's ribbons tangled in the air around her and darted about carelessly, slashing concrete, pipes, and even her own flesh. Her face blazed with a mad fervour, and she showed no sign of noticing the destruction she was causing. In such a state, she was a force that even ABNU would have a hard time containing.

If he wasn't successful, Ibiki knew she would likely die by the hands of her fellow shinobi. _Was this what she had planned all along?_

Taking the last few steps forward, he came before her chaotic shell of blade-sharp ribbons. Without a moment's hesitation he walked straight into the weapons' paths. The chakra enhanced material momentarily cut through his leather jacket with no difficulty and sliced the flesh underneath. Still he did not falter, but came to stand before the one he cherished; the one whose life meant nothing to her, but everything to him.

"Why, damn it? Why can't you just leave me?" She reached out to him, nails digging into his shoulders. "Ibiki, please," she begged. Her voice could barely be heard even though the chamber was nearly silent. Tears streaked down her face, gleaming red as fresh blood under the emergency lights. Her face asked for mercy – for an end.

"I can't, Ko." Ibiki reached up to brush away her tears.

"I know," Ko whispered, eyes empty and unblinking. "And I'm sorry. Either way, this is goodbye."

_Resignation. _

Ibiki suddenly found himself shoved backward by the hands clinging to his shoulders. In that split second, his heart froze.

The volley of ribbons had come to a sudden halt around them. They hung in the air for less than a moment, before pointing away from him and toward Ko instead. There was one for each of the dead men on the ground.

Perhaps she had wanted to die by his hand, but now she would take her own life.

Colours whizzed through the air, and Ibiki had no time to think. He lunged back toward her, and threw himself around the woman. The ribbons felt like ice in his flesh as they pierced his body. Time seemed to stop around him as the ribbons hung in the air, protruding from their unintended mark. A breath forced itself from his lips and a splattering of blood quickly followed. His knees buckled, and he fell to the cold floor. Feeling his arms fall away from Ko, he searched to find her with his quickly darkening vision. _She's alright._

"Why?" The woman gasped, reaching out to hold his head between her shaking hands.

His ears registered the question, but his mind barely understood.

"Ibiki, why?"

Her hands felt so warm on his skin, so full of life. She had to live.

"Ibiki." Her voice broke as she called to him.

Ko disappeared from his eyes and was replaced with a blanket of darkness.

"Ibiki!"

_. . .Why? _

_Because you are loved. _

_I love you._

* * *

><p>"<em>Ko?" <em>

Ko didn't know when Ibiki returned to consciousness. She had refused to leave his bedside, even to sleep, and had no sense of time. Her mind was numb, and she sat staring into space. The staff had given up on sending her home after she told them the only reason she hadn't killed herself yet, was because she needed to make sure Ibiki was alive. Even Tsunade had conceded it was best to let her stay for the time being. She honestly couldn't say if it was because of their fear of her, or of what she may do to herself. Either way, she couldn't care less. It was while lost in her vacant thoughts she neglected to notice Ibiki had woken up until he spoke.

"Ko." His voice was weak, reflecting the critical state of his body.

"You're awake?" Her voice sounded foreign to her ears.

"Talk to me."

"About what?"

"Anything. Let me help you."

"You're the one who's hardly breathing," Ko replied, harsher than she had intended. "You should be more concerned about your own recovery."

"True, but flesh wounds are easy to fix, especially with Tsunade-sama around," he replied, cringing with the effort it took to speak. "Besides, I've let you down once already."

"The past can't be erased." Her voice was flat, and she found it hard to find the will to respond. "There's nothing you could have done to help."

"Also true," he admitted softly.

"So then tell me why."

"Why?"

"Why are you laying here and I'm still alive? Why not just let me rest?"

"Ko, you have to live. Dying will solve nothing," he insisted, pushing his thin voice to the point of breaking.

"My mask has finally cracked. Don't you understand? It became who I am, and I can't cope without it. I'm done – tired. I'm broken, and in my heart I knew that even before my memories came back. I could deny it when I had no memory of it, but it's true. No amount of words can fix this." It was hard to stay in control, but she had to remain strong for a short while longer. She needed to stick to her choices, and that would be impossible if she became hysterical.

"No, it's you who doesn't understand Ko," Ibiki rasped. "Sealing your memories away with a jutsu, or losing them to death – neither is going to heal your wounds. Accept the pain and the hate, and let them go. Let them go, Ko!"

Leave it all behind? After everything her father had done? That she had done? "I can't just –"

"When was the last time you really let your emotions out? Or have you hid everything behind your mask?"

_What? _"I had to! Did I have a choice?" She clenched her fists. Talking was making it hard to hold her composure.

"You have a choice now, Ko. Don't let that mask stay cracked. Destroy it! Let the pain out so it can't hurt you further. Holding onto it is what will hurt you, not letting it go."

"Destroy it . . . ?"

"If it hurts you, yell, cry – scream if you must! Don't keep it inside," he rasped, gasping to catch his breath. "We wouldn't survive if we didn't mourn in private."

Pushed by Ibiki's blunt words, she reached down inside herself. She felt for the pain and discovered a fountain of emotions waiting to burst through. When had so many emotions built up? The feelings were leaking through her painstakingly crafted shell, urging her to stop clinging to the fragments and set them free. How could she just let that all out? It would destroy her.

"Ibiki, I- " A sob so small it was almost a hiccup escaped her lips. Her pale hand jumped to her mouth in shock, and she found her skin was damp. Her vision began to blur, and she blinked to clear her eyes, causing tears to trickle down her cheeks. She tried to speak again, but a series of more persistent sobs burst forth. Desperately, she latched onto his shirt sleeve and buried her head into the mattress. Her body shuddered violently, and her teeth clenched.

"It's alright. Just let it go." Ibiki urged her again in hardly more than a whisper.

The harsh sobs and wails tore from her body, rushing out like a torrent of trapped spirits hastening to their proper resting place. Never had she cried so freely or as openly. The sudden outburst was unbelievably desirable. The release was blissful – cleansing. All this time she had been afraid of letting her emotions out in fear of the recoil – of facing the pain again – but it was what she had been needing all along. Maybe it was time to let go after all.

Ibiki weakly placed his hand on top of hers. "When the pain is gone, you can fill the empty space with all the memories of the friends you've made."

Ko wove her fumbling fingers amongst Ibiki's and held his hand tightly. She had never thought she could feel so safe with him, even with her memories intact. "Thank you, Ibiki," she gasped between raking sobs. After everything she had caused, he had told her it was alright. After all the lives she had taken, she was still allowed to feel. She could weep, she could mourn – and when she had no tears left to cry, she could live again. Her watery gaze found his, and she knew that this time she truly would have a second chance. Perhaps this was the reason she had led Ibiki to her. Not to kill her, but to save her. He had given her freedom with life, not death. "Thank you."

_And I love you._

END

**A/N: Epilogue to come :)**

**Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this! :D I hope you've enjoyed Ko and Ibiki's journey as much as I have. I'm currently working on an epilogue, and I'm sure you're all wanting one! Can't end this with Ibiki in the hospital, now can I? ;)**


	8. Epilogue

**Thank you all for reading! I'm really quite proud of how this turned out. I hope you've enjoyed Ko and Ibiki's journey as much as I have. Thanks again to my wonderful Beta.**

**~ Zaera**

**EDIT: And slightly embarrassing. By Beta's comments are still in here... omg. I can't believe that... um... fixed**

**And now what you've all been waiting for:**

**The Epilogue**

"Are you sure?" Ko turned to look in the mirror, eyeing the black dress sceptically.

"Positive," Koume replied with a nod. "Tasteful, yet sexy. He'll love it. You think so too, right Ai?"

"Yes!" the little girl said from her perch behind the small shop's counter. "Ko-sensei looks pretty."

"If you say so," Ko consented apprehensively, shaking her head in disbelief.

"If you can't take the word of a professional, then trust a married woman on this one. Any man would love to see you in this dress."

"He's gonna want to marry you, Ko-senei!"

"Alright, I'll take it," she laughed, turning red. "How much do I owe you?" she asked, fishing around her body for the price tag.

"Nothing. For you, it's on the house," the older woman said, waving off Ko's protests.

"Koume-san, I couldn't possibly –"

"Nonsense. I owe you a lot more than an evening dress," Koume insisted, moving to remove the tags from the dress. "Now, if you don't hurry you're going to be late."

Ko glanced at the clock hanging above Ai on the papered wall. _5:45! _"Where did the time go?" she gasped, taking her handbag from Ai. Pulling a ribbon from the clutch, she used her chakra to thread it through her hair. In less than a minute, her tresses were falling lightly around her face, framing her frantic eyes.

Koume whistled appreciatively. "If only I could do my hair that fast."

"It is a blessing with hair this unruly," Ko replied, giving herself a once over in the mirror. Quickly, she turned to Koume and Ai. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous," the shopkeeper replied, pushing Ko toward the door. "Go and enjoy yourself."

"Bye Ko-sensei!" Ai called, waving from the desk.

"Thank you, Koume-san," Ko said, giving a hurried bow and rushing out into the street. "See you Ai-chan!"

Ibiki glared out his reflection in the mirror. He tugged at the tie and readjusted it for what felt like the hundredth time. The expensive black suit jacket fit well enough, and he even felt he could work with the pointless silk handkerchief stuffed in his breast pocket – but the tie? He hated it. With a sigh, he unknotted the silk atrocity and tossed it aside. The thought of Ibiki Morino in a suit seemed ridiculous enough, never mind tying himself up like a parcel. After popping open the top buttons of his shirt, he stalked away from the mirror before he ended up standing in his underwear. He paused and firmly reminded himself that this whole fiasco was his idea.

The interrogator was finally back to work part-time, and Ko had been released from psychiatric care, so taking her out for dinner had seemed like a good way to celebrate. They had both been cooped up in the hospital for far too long the last few weeks. Even so, booking a reservation at Konoha's most highly esteemed restaurant may not have been the best idea. Somehow, he just didn't he was pulling off the high class look needed for such an establishment. He wondered if Ko was feeling the same anxiety.

Glancing at the clock caused him to do a double take. _Quarter to six?_ He was going to be late! Grabbing his wallet, he nearly jumped into his shoes as he ran out the door. Thankfully, his apartment was close to the restaurant, so he didn't have very far to go. Still, it would be bad if Ko beat him there. He didn't want her to be kept waiting. Ibiki found himself in front of their classy destination, just as he saw Ko rush around the street corner.

Her cheeks were slightly flushed, but even when she was out of breath her face shone. Her eyes beamed when she caught sight of him, and her smile was radiant. She looked significantly livelier than when she was first admitted into the hospital. That alone left Ibiki feeling grateful and elated. He had heard the stories of her first days in the psych ward, and they were far from encouraging.

"Ibiki." Ko trotted up to him. "Am I late?"

"Right on time," Ibiki replied, tugging at his collar absently.

"Thank goodness," she sighed, relaxing instantly. "I had no idea picking out a dress would take so long."

He had been transfixed on her face, but now Ibiki found himself appreciating the woman's entire appearance. Her hair was loosely tied up and fell playfully around her expressive face. Expansive, intricately stitched ribbons sprung out of her tresses like a cluster of flower petals, t. Their delicate appearance fooling all but the trained eye with their beauty, and he knew they could easily be turned deadly by the will of their owner.

_Still a ninja_, Ibiki mused. _Only people like_ _us would come armed to dinner – prettily armed or otherwise._ If _he_ tried to walk inside with his weapons bared, he would get tossed out the door – well, figuratively speaking. He doubted any civilian could actually toss him.

His gaze eventually drifted down to the black dress that hugged her alluring curves. The knee-length dress was simple, save for the dark fabric that covered one shoulder in a line of windblown ruffles. The fluttering fabric circled down the dress until it met with an explosion of pleats at her opposite knee. It suited Ko perfectly, displaying an air of elegance with bursts of personality.

Ko gave him a broad smile, waiting patiently for a reaction.

"Beautiful," he breathed. There was truly no better word to describe how that dress looked on her.

"You think so?" she asked, gently tugging on the ends of her hair.

"Absolutely," he replied, taking her hand from her hair and holding it in his own. "Well, shall we go in?"

"Hang on," Ko said, putting a hand on his arm. "I haven't had my turn yet."

"No need," Ibiki responded, turning halfway toward the door. "I know I look silly."

"Nonsense," Ko snorted. "You look downright delectable." She pecked him lightly on the cheek.

Ibiki blinked. "What?" _Now I'm dinner...?_ The things that popped out of Ko's mouth never ceased to amuse, if not baffle the man.

Ko giggled. "Sorry. When I told Anko you were taking me out for dinner, she wouldn't stop making jokes about it."

_That explains it._ "If it came out of Anko's mouth, I'm sure I don't want to know," Ibiki said, shaking his head.

"You do look really nice," Ko said seriously, her cheeks turning pink. "And I like the new bandana." She smiled encouragingly.

"Well, as long as you think so," Ibiki sighed, shrugging. Ko's opinion was all that really mattered to him anyway. She was the only one crazy enough to have a fancy dinner with a mutilated man who wore a bandana and leather gloves with a suit. "Let's hope they don't mistake me for a mob boss and throw us out."

"Let them try," Ko said with a cheeky grin. "I can tie them up while we eat."

Ibiki laughed. That would be the type of audience he was accustomed to appearing before. "And what would you do afterwards?"

Ko elbowed him lightly. "I can always blame it on you. I'm sure they'd believe you're a bad influence."

"Have I ever claimed otherwise?" he asked wickedly.

"No, but I know otherwise," she replied, wrapping her arm around his.

"I do make grown men cry for a living," he countered with a shrug.

"and And I – " Ko started, before a loud rumbling from her stomach interrupted the good-humoured banter.

"Sounds like I'm not the only one who's starving," Ibiki commented with a smirk. "Guess I haven't ruined your appetite."

"Did you forget to eat too?" Ko asked, sheepishly.

"Don't I always?" he asked in return. "Besides, you have no idea how long it takes to do my hair," he added dryly. He opened the heavy wooden door, and gestured for Ko to enter.

Ko walked into the subdued restaurant while trying to stifle her laughter. This proved to be fairly easy, as the sight of the building's interior quickly stole her attention. With its dark wood and lavish decor, the recently re-constructed establishment oozed high society – completely at odds with the majority of Konoha's otherwise worn, utilitarian appearance. She supposed it was the sort of place necessary for dining important guests.

A server appeared before them shortly, and Ko was immediately impressed by the thin man's composure. Upon taking in their appearances, the man merely blinked a few times before clearing his throat and directing them to a table. It seemed Ibiki's name had preceded him yet again, because the server never asked for their reservation. He led them to one of the few open tables and left them with some tea and their menus.

Ko quickly buried her nose in the menu. She had no idea what sorts of dishes the place served. "There are so many things to pick from!"

"They serve a lot of foreign delegates here, so they cater to all sorts of regional tastes," Ibiki explained, flipping through his own menu.

"Almost anything I order will be new," Ko murmured gleefully.

"I thought you would enjoy it," Ibiki replied, clearly pleased.

"And here I thought you just wanted to dress up." A wide grin spread across her face. She had wondered what had possessed the man to take her somewhere so public. He was usually quite a private person.

"I am regretting the monkey suit a bit," Ibiki admitted, tugging at the loosened collar, "but it's always enjoyable watching you eat. It'll be worth it."

She could feel her cheeks flush at Ibiki's honesty, and disappeared back behind her menu. Her head began to reel as she read through her options. Eventually, she decided to open a page and randomly select her dinner. She had no idea what most of the food was, so this method was as good as any. Having made her decision, she closed the menu and waited for Ibiki.

"Done already?" Ibiki asked, looking up at her in amusement. "What did you choose?"

"No idea."

Ibiki chuckled, causing a few nervous glares from nearby patrons. "In that case, I'll order whatever you're having. After all that hospital food, I could use some variety."

"It'll be fun, if nothing else." Ibiki's content gaze caught hers, and it made her chest tight. Ko reached a hand across the table and clasped Ibiki's gloved fingers. "I'm glad you're finally feeling better." Her voice was low as she spoke. His gloved hand was large in hers, but she held it tightly. Sitting here with him, after everything that had occurred – it was almost overwhelming. "If something had happened. . ." She pressed the knuckles of her free hand on her mouth and looked down at the table.

"I know," Ibiki assured her sincerely, squeezing her hand. "But we're both here. No living in the past, remember?"

"Right. Sorry." She smiled as best she could. "What would I do without you?"

"Gorge yourself on ration bars," he stated, his face stony and serious.

The quick reply caught her off guard, and she was speechless until she saw his face twitch slightly – he was trying not to laugh.

By the time the server returned to take their order, Ko was red in the face from holding back her laughter. It seemed so much easier to laugh lately, and she was finding the outbursts somewhat difficult to control. Ibiki's randomly occurring humour didn't help the matter. _Not that I'm really complaining_, she thought happily. She rather enjoyed his dry sense of humour.

The meals set out before them came in elegant bowls topped with skillfully crafted garnishing. Carefully prepared broth steamed alluringly around a heap of noodles. The noodles were accompanied by an assortment of meat slices and vegetables.

"This looks kinda like – "

"Ramen," Ibiki stated. "Fancy, foreign Ramen." His face scrunched up indignantly.

"Smells good," Ko said, taking in the scent. "Care to live dangerously?"

"I am a dangerous man," Ibiki said, his face at odds with his words. He was clearly trying to convince himself.

"It might taste really good too," Ko coaxed, grinning. It really did look scrumptious.

"Hmph." The hulking man glared down at the noodles.

"Alright, I promise I won't tell anyone that your weakness is a bowl of soup," Ko said in exasperation, before picking up her chopsticks and gleefully digging into her supper.

Ibiki sighed, and leaned back in his chair. "Well, here's to a nice evening and salty soup," he said, saluting her with his chopsticks and attacking the noodles.

A surprisingly short time later, both sets of chopsticks sat on top of empty bowls.

"Well?" Ko asked.

"It was passable," Ibiki said stoically. "Not the typical broth for ramen. Some sort of fish base."

"And you ate it all," she declare happily.

"Ninja don't waste food," the man stated, crossing his arms.

She paused, thinking. "What about all those ration bars of mine you threw out?"

"Those weren't even food. They were nutrient injected sweets," he defended, before muttering, "and I made the other ANBU eat them."

Ko couldn't help it. A giggle escaped her lips, followed by a full blown gale of laughter. Ibiki's own low chuckles soon joined her sparkling voice.

The restaurant patrons eyed the pair with looks ranging from alarm and agitation to mild curiosity, but the two couldn't care less.

"So, are we waiting around for dessert?" Ko asked eventually, wiping her eyes.

"Actually, I had something else planned," Ibiki said softly, pulling out some money to leave on the table. "Did you enjoy your dinner?"

"I did. It wasn't nearly as bad as you'd made it out to be." She knew that Ibiki's hatred of the dish came in the form of 100 yen instant packages, so she wasn't overly shocked to find the genuine item to be much more appealing.

After paying for their meal, the two ventured out into the street. The air was warm, unlike the day the first day Ibiki had shown up at Ko's apartment. The seasons had changed, and the cool spring breezes were long gone.

"It's such a pleasant evening." The gentle summer wind played with tendrils of her hair while she gazed up at the rosy sky. The mountains caused an early sunset, even in the summer.

"It is," Ibiki agreed, offering her a gloved hand.

Ko took his hand expecting a leisurely walk, only to find herself suddenly disappearing from the street.

In only a moment, Konoha lay before her, ever darkening under the deep shadow of the mountain. The furthest buildings glowed gold and shimmered as the low sun caught their windows. It had been day the last time Ibiki had brought her to this particular perch. The evening view was equally breathtaking.

"We can't really see the sunset from here, but it's still a nice view," Ibiki said, from beside her. "I'll have to bring you to see the sunrise next time."

Ko took a deep, refreshing breath. "You have amazing timing." Any anxieties she had earlier in the day were long forgotten.

"Luck," Ibiki corrected. "I didn't know if we would make it in time."

"Well, a sunset for dessert is a pretty nice treat," Ko grinned, finally breaking her eyes from the view.

Ibiki chuckled. "That's just the backdrop. I baked us something to eat this morning." He pulled a scroll from his suit pocket and summoned a bento and a picnic blanket.

"Ooo, picnic!" Ko said, hopping over to the blanket while tugging off her shoes.

"You're starting to sound like Ai-chan," Ibiki laughed, kicking off his shoes and sitting down.

"Well, she did come to see me every day at the hospital," she replied, settling onto the blanket and leaning over to poke at the bento. "I really didn't think everyone would be as supportive as they have been."

"It's not surprising. I think those kids would have slept over if the nurses hadn't enforced visiting hours. They adore you."

Ko snorted, and waved off the comment. "I think you've become Daisuke's role model. He went to see you just as often."

"That's a horrifying thought," Ibiki said, scowling half-heartedly.

"What, that you can stand being around a child?" she asked, looking up at him.

"That I'm influencing young minds. Next thing you know they'll be playing Prison instead of House. It'll be a generation of degenerates."

"Well, I suppose it's good to add some variety to their imaginative arsenal," Ko said, fighting a smirk. "Besides, you're going to need some more personnel in ANBU eventually."

"Great," Ibiki groaned. "As long as they don't end up like Anko. I don't think I could handle another one."

The two fell into a comfortable silence as night slid over the village. The moon was full and already high in the clear sky. The stars shone brightly without any clouds to obscure their faces. Ko leaned against Ibiki and rested her head on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her waist, and she closed her eyes contentedly. She almost wished she could stay that way until sunrise. Almost.

"So, when do we get to open the bento?"

"I was wondering how long you could hold out," Ibiki said, amused. He picked up the bento and set it in Ko's lap as he shifted to dig in his pockets. "This suit needs bigger pockets," he muttered, while fishing out a small lantern. The tiny flame illuminated the centre of the blanket in a cozy, flickering light. He placed the lantern in front of them and settled back into his spot.

As she watch Ibiki gaze out over Konoha, Ko realised he was waiting for her to open the bento. Gently, she untied the pressed clothes around it and found the lunch bento Ibiki and she had been sharing. Smiling warmly, she lifted the lid.

Ko blinked. Her eyes flitted to Ibiki.

He continued to look away, but his face looked distinctly rosy, beyond what could even be blamed on the lantern light. He rubbed at his head absently.

"I think the chocolate tastes the best," he said. His voice was soft and misleadingly casual.

"I . . ." she couldn't find her voice. The words wouldn't form. All she was able to do was stare at the man beside her.

"Ko?" He finally looked at her, his eyes betraying the anxiety his voice hid.

She felt her eyes burn before she noticed her vision blurring. A leathery thumb brushed across her cheek, wiping away the onslaught of tears.

"Ko?" Concern was now clear in his voice.

She met his eyes and warmth filled her. "I think the combination of flavours together is just fine," she said, finally winning over her astonishment and turning back to the bento.

The porcelain container held four dainty pieces of cake, each one a different flavour and all meticulously decorated with a variety of icing, fruit and nuts. Every slice was dazzling looking and likely as wonderful tasting – but it was the four words written across the slices that had made her breath catch:

_Will you marry me?_

Ko took the fourth piece and gingerly took a bite of it. "Delicious," she whispered, not trusting her voice.

After a moment, Ibiki motioned toward the second piece. "May I?"

Ko nodded, a smile breaking across her face. "Yes."

Relief washed the concern from Ibiki's eyes as he took the chocolate slice from the bento.

"Would you like to wait for the sunrise?" she asked.

"Anko can do my work in the morning."

The two shared a warm smile and munched happily on their cake, content to wait for dawn. It was bound to be beautiful.


End file.
